Mistletoe!
by edward6234
Summary: "Why do people kiss under mistletoe?" A cute story that came to me after reading some yahoo news site. Its rare for me but this is an All human story. I thought it was cuter that way!
1. Chapter 1

I from a Yahoo news page (Info found below) and it was interesting so this story began.  
Gary**Why do people kiss under the Mistletoe?  
**Tamara It's from a Norse was said to be the sacred plant of Frigga, the goddess of love. When her son, Balder, dreamed of his death, Frigga rushed about seeking promises that her son would not die. Unfortunately, Balder's enemy, Loki, tipped an arrow with Mistletoe and gave it to Hoder, the blind god of winter who killed Balder with it. He was brought back to life by his mother when she shed tears that turned into Mistletoe berries, so Frigga kissed everyone who passed under the tree on which it grew. From that time on, anyone who stood under the mistletoe would receive only a kiss; no harm could come to him.  
An Anglo-Saxon legend of Freya, goddess of love, said men must kiss any young girl who stood under a sprig of Mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Another custom required all the Mistletoe in the house to be burned on Twelfth Night, or the couples who kissed under it will never marry.  
Jimmy lee B. It started way back years ago, there was this really ugly British guy, and no women would kiss him. so he started the rumor and would hold it over the lady's heads and get a kiss, and it has been going on forever. I think? this is a true story, but don't really know.Jack H At this time of year so many people have the common cold, it was seen as a way of spreading the germs around efficiently.

Information I found after trying to figure out when extacly the Twelfth night was.  
The Twelfth Night is the twelfth night after Christmas, or January 6, which marks the end of the Christmas season.

...

"I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."

Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 17, p.366

Mistletoe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own the sites or the quotes of information I borrowed from those sites from above.

Summery: "Why do people kiss under mistletoe?" A cute story that came to me after reading some yahoo news site.

Christmas is coming soon and how I hate this time of year! I can't believe that I got roped into this stupid holiday party again this year, sometimes I think I would be better off if Alice just left me to mope about in my bed. I try every year to get out of her plans but some how she manages to trick me into this. So here I am, hating my life and hating Christmas! … Well ok I really don't hate _Christmas _just the party that Alice has for the holiday every year and only because of a certain little _friend _that every guy in the room fawns over. Oh how I wish I could call Bella more than just a friend, I always have ever since she moved here from Phoenix in our freshmen year. Alice instantly gained her friendship as did our big brother Emmet and myself from Bella spending so much time with our family. Jasper, Alice's long term boyfriend, loved Bella like a sister instantly because of Alice where as Jasper's real sister and Emmett's girl friend, Rose couldn't care either way. Alice, Bella and I are in the middle of Junior year now and as I said its December and the party is only a few torturous days away. Alice somehow tricked me into setting up the holiday decorations down stairs, _I don't know WHY, she _always _redid anything she didn't do herself_. But then again Alice has always been strange. I guess I really shouldn't complain much because its not Alice's fault that I'm in a horrible mood, it's mine. MINE because I'm too much of a chicken to do anything about Bella only being a friend. _But HOW can I do anything when I know that she would never want me_? Bella is very popular with every guy in school, not that she would think so. Bella never believes me when I try to tell her she's beautiful or about any of the guys that always ask me or my family if she's dating anyone. So many times that I wished I could say "Yes, ME!" but more fearful that the answer will be yes only she'll be with someone else, someone that wasn't afraid to ask her out.

I sighed. "Alice! Why am I doing this again? I'm not going to the stupid party this year.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice practically screamed in my ear. "You are going you can't just NOT go. Its at YOUR HOUSE!"

"I hate parties and I hate this party so much more Alice. I'm not going, not _this _year not ever. I'm done ok." I sounded as pathetic as I felt.

"You dear brother say this every year and yet you still show up! Stop complaining and TRY to enjoy it this year and maybe you wouldn't hate it so much. Hey did you make sure to invite Bella?" Alice asked while climbing on Jasper's shoulders to hang the most evil thing I could imagine, Mistletoe!

"You were just talking to her on the phone, why didn't you do it then Alice?" Emmett asked confused.

"Alice its pointless. I'm not doing it! You invite her like everyone else." I turned away from Alice and the others to hang more lights on the stairs and to hide the disappointment on my face.

"Its your job to invite Bella. YOU have to Edward!" Alice told me pointedly and I knew what she meant but she was wrong.

Alice and Jasper are the only ones that know of my first crush now growing love for Bella and where as Jasper mostly left me alone, my nosey pixie of a sister has been trying to get me to 'Man up' as she would call it. _Yes sister, love you to_. It doesn't matter what she says though, I will not … no I can not ask Bella to the Christmas party. It would only end in a disaster in one of two way, one: I completely embarrass myself because she in fact already has a date or two: she just doesn't want to go with me and my heart with be completely crushed with either of those answers. I watch Bella at school and with the guys there all over her, a few do gain the courage that I don't seem to have. I remember a few times when they would ask her out and she would always turn them down. Bella claimed she had no desire to date right now and that she hated all the attention because she was new to town. She never believed that it had nothing to do with her being new but all to do with how breath-taking she was, everyone could see it except her. I was drowning so deep into my despair that I hadn't heard the door open, let alone notice anyone moving in room until tiny arms wrapping around my waist snapped me from my thoughts. She was holding on as tightly as she could from behind me and I could feel her face, cold from the winter air, pressed into my back.

"STUPID, Mike is so stupid and he did it again. Why can't he just leave me alone?" Bella whined into my back.

A part of my wanted to run, scream and cry where the bigger part of me smiled slightly at her annoyance with him. So I turned in her arms to wrap my arms around her hugging her back in comfort. Mike was one of the few that had asked Bella out before, only unlike so many of the others that had stopped after a few no's, Mike never stopped. She would always say no but he would always find a new time to ask. She hated this but not as much as I did am sure. I couldn't stand Mike before now I hate him forever!

"He did it again huh? I'm sure it'll be ok. He will give up soon" I couldn't tell who I was trying to convince any more but it didn't seem to matter.

"HA! Mike asked her to the party AGAIN! That's 20 Bucks Jazzy!" Emmett's booming voice came from behind Bella as I looked up to glare at him and Jasper.

"That's FUNNY to you Emmett?" Bella asked furiously as she broke free from my embrace to turn and glare at him. "I bet YOU wouldn't find it so funny if Sara came to ask you to the party, Now would you Emmett? AND JASPER! How could you bet with him on this… don't you care how much this is upsetting me?

"OH Of course I do Bella but how was I supposed to know the stupidity level of this Mike kid? Doesn't he understand the meaning of the word no." Jasper said trying to appease Bella.

Rose on the other hand was fuming in front of the huge tree in the corner, where Alice had her streaming ribbons. "WHAT? … What did you just say Bella?"

"OH!… Sorry Rose, you know I didn't mean it like that" Bella quickly rushed for an apology but Rose was stubborn.

Well crap! Yeah Rose has a big head and as hot as she KNOWS she is, she is also the most jealous person you could possibly ever meet in your life. Any time a girl anywhere even glances in Emmett's direction she instantly glares at them, apart from Alice and Bella that is. Emmett has never given her any reason to be so worried and sometimes I wonder why he would put up with her crap all the time. All he ever says is '_Dude she's hot and I think its cute that she loves me so much, maybe when you find a jealous girl you'll understand_.' I never tell him that I don't want a jealous girl, I just want Bella no one else will do if I can't be with her.

"OH come on Rose Buds, you remember Sara? She was that little red headed thing you wanted to throw across the room at Prom!" Emmet teased as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Rose she's not even in this same state anymore so chill out." I said exasperatedly.

Rose seemed to ignore the rest of the world as soon as Emmett had her in his embrace and after that was over Bella finally returned to face me and asked if I wanted help. We ended up hanging the lights on the walls and down the hall as Alice worked on fixing everything anyone touched, honestly _why do we bother_? The long hours flew by now that Bella was helping and soon enough the last thing was being fixed to perfection. We were done and Jasper pulled Alice just a little to the right so they both stood directly under one of the many holiday funguses that everyone seemed to adore. I could never understand the reason for the parasite as the symbol for getting a kiss at Christmas time. I had even looked it up one night due to boredom and free internet time at night.

"Oh, now look at that Miss?" Jasper smirked at Alice looking up as if he hadn't done that on purpose. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

She was giggling. "Oh … Well I guess that's true!" Alice said with an unstoppable smile, then bounced on her toes to reach his lips but at the last second she turned to kiss his cheek.

Jasper's face was priceless. "Awww that wasn't …" But before he could finish she twisted again to fully kiss him on the lips.

As the room was quickly turning into a make out scene for any teen party movie, the decorating was completed and I could tell Bella was just as eager for an escape, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the kitchen. We were laughing and talking about nothing important as we found ourselves something to eat and drink. Hanging out with Bella was always a highlight for me no matter what we were doing. Even if it was hiding in my kitchen while our _friends _made out in the other room. I wouldn't say that I wished to join them either, if by _some miracle _Bella and I were to date I wouldn't act the way my family does. Not that what they do is very _bad _or anything its just not what I would feel appropriate, Bella deserves so much more then random making out or sloppy-sappy _public _displays of affection. She is much too innocent and should be treated as such _however if I were to steal a kiss I wonder if she would blush? __**NO**_! … I can't think about those things. Bella would never say yes to someone like me, to her friend and some pathetic boy that's almost a Senior and never been kissed, not that I'd want to kiss anyone other then her. I should just forget every thought of us being together and focus on being as good a friend to her as I possibly could be. I couldn't help my frown at this thought.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked staring at me from across the table as she sat her glass of water down.

"Its nothing, I was just thinking is all." I said trying to do my best at faking a smile.

She of course wasn't fooled. "You worried about the party again?" Bella asked while raising a delicate eye brow at me.

In truth she wasn't wrong she just didn't fully understand what that meant to me. "Its not exactly what I was thinking but yes. I hate this party and every year Alice tricks me into going. I wish I could hide from her or something." Parties were never my thing.

Bella suddenly stared down into her lap and I could tell she was blushing for some unknown reason. "Well the party scene isn't exactly my thing either Edward. I hate all the attention and mingling Alice forces on me every year." She looked up not quite meeting my gaze, and that explained her blush.

_**Bella's blush**_! Its such a beautiful shade and against her usually pale skin she looked like a winter goddess and every year at the Christmas parties, she was a goddess. Dressed to perfection and stunning in every way the only problem was that she wasn't just breath taking to me but to all the other males and some with not so gentlemanly thoughts for addressing such a wonderful creature! Again, _I __**hate **__the Christmas party_! I hate every other guy there!

"I'm sure we will both make it through the night one way or another. After all we always found a way to do so before right? Maybe this year will be different, maybe this year Alice will be too distracted… hmm. You think if I changed all the decorations the night before that she would just cancel the whole things or spend the endless hours re-fixing everything? Or maybe I could hide her dress for the night, Alice without the perfect dress would defiantly cancel the party then." I was rambling but the ideas did seem to make me smile, and Bella was trying hard not to smile with me.

"Edward? You know you would be a very dead man if you even thought and of that again." She tried to scold but ended up laughing by the end.

"OH, Bella darling! How wonderful to see you sweet heart! Are you staying the night helping Alice again?" My mother's voice came from behind me as she must have walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Esme. Yeah we just finished everything a little bit ago though." Bella told her with a smile.

"Well that's great, Alice sure does love her parties. Now have you found that special someone to take you yet?" My mother asked and unknown to anyone my heart dropped through the floor.

"Mom.." I couldn't add anything else cause I secretly wished to know but knew the questioning would bother Bella.

"Oh umm no. I'm not going with anyone again this year Esme." Bella said looking down again.

"That's alright my dear, you just have to be patient. You'll find him someday! OH, Edward! You don't have a date either do you? Why don't you take Bella! I'm sure you two would have a great time together and it might keep unwanted attention from you both as well." Esme suggested without any sign of a question while hugging us both and quickly as she came disappeared again, leaving a very stunned, blushing Bella and wide-eyed mortified me; both embarrassed both for very different reasons.

My mother had practically forcefully set me up with a date with my best friend and _long time crush_. She basically told me that I was going to take her weather she was willing or not because there was no way Bella would go against anything my mother said. It wasn't in her nature to argue or fight with an adult's decisions or anyone else's for that matter. _Bella _didn't really fight with anyone. However happy I should have been to have even the slightest chance to take Bella as my own, this was NOT how I wanted things to go. I never wanted the choice to be taken from her or for her to agree because my mother told me to take her.

"Umm.. Bella? … You know you…" I started but was cut off.

"I'd love to Edward." Bella simply said never raising her eyes from the floor and quickly rushed passed me into the next room, leaving me confused and frozen again. I had a _date _with…

…

The next few days past in a total blur, Bella was back at home and we dealt with the last few days of school before winter break. I couldn't tell you anything that happened in any class that didn't have Bella with me and yet all I can say about them is how beautiful she looked because any time she would look my way and see me staring she would blush and look away. I was still unsure as to why she had agreed so easily to my mothers '_request' _and a part of me didn't want to care. I have a date with my Christmas Angel!

"The party is only a few hours away, WHERE IS SHE?" Alice complained again for the tenth time in the last five minutes then turned to glare at me. "And why aren't YOU getting ready? I told you Edward. This _has _to be the best party I have ever had! It has to go perfectly and if you aren't perfect then you will _pay_!"

"Alice, calm down. Bella said she wasn't coming till noon and its only 9:15." I said although I could some what understand her impatience. "Besides the party is not only hours away its not till tomorrow night."

"OH, you don't know anything about parties and girls and, and, AND OH just go find your suit and lay then out. OK?" Alice was growing very impatient with me.

I guess that's because I have been pacing the floor to the front room for the past hour and a half waiting, with Alice, for Bella to arrive. She was coming to stay the night with Alice so they could save time preparing for the party and also since the party was here Bella thought it unnecessary for me to drive to her house to pick her up for our 'date.' The more I think about it the more I know she only said yes because Esme had asked and Bella wouldn't want to upset her wishes. _Not that Esme would have been upset if Bella didn't want to go to the Christmas party with me_. Only _I _would be. But because the pacing and glancing at the clock wasn't going to make Bella come any fast and the fact that Alice looked like she may just go out and crash my cars at this point; I decided it was a good time to go set out my outfit for the party. Maybe after I do that _for the third time today _I could take a nap and hope that someone wakes me when Bella finally gets here. _Ha, with my luck I would end up sleeping straight through everything_. Alice would surely kill me then but maybe it would be a good way to let Bella off the hook and she wouldn't feel bad about upsetting Esme. I went up to my room and as I unfolded and refolded the suit again I place it back in the closet to hang until the night of the party. Standing in my room I noticed I barely wasted fifteen minutes doing so and decided that the nap seemed to be the best options I had left. I clawed into bed and laid there thinking about just how wonderful and or horrible this party could turn out, sadly my mind kept thinking that wonderful was just too good to hope for.

…

"Alice I'm NOT wearing _that_!" A heavenly voice yelling from below woke me from my sleeping state.

"OH but Bella it would look the _best _on you. Its PERFECT!" Alice called back.

"Well this should be interesting." I mumbled to myself as I dragged myself out of bed again, glancing at the clock to read 5:30pm.

As I slowly walked down from the third level of the house, where my room was, all the way to the living room I found Alice and Bella arguing still. It seemed to be something about Bella's outfit Alice wanted her to wear to the party. It was _perfect_… short, blue and in Bella's opinion the 'not going to happen' kind of dress. I always found it slightly funny that Bella has only ever argued with one person and only with one topic as long as we have known her, and that was with Alice about fashion. Alice loved to shop and play dress up with everyone she could come across but Bella couldn't stand any of the dresses or frilly, lacy, _girly _things Alice loved. _Bella's words not mine, although to a point I have to agree about the girly. _Bella dressed nice, well in my opinion anything she wore was _beautiful _but it wasn't like she dressed like Alice and Rose did. Alice always tried to dress Bella in what she called perfectly fashionable choices but Bella would mostly argue before giving in.

"BELLA! You have to! PLEASE?" Alice whined as I took the last steps of the stairs.

"UHHGG! Alice NO. … OH EDWARD!" Bella called as she saw me enter the room and she ran over to me to hide in my arms. "SAVE me please? … Uhhgg she wants me to wear this _THING_. I swear it wants to eat me!"

I chuckled. "It wants to _eat _you?" I teased "Well I'm sure Alice can fix that with her sowing machine.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Its perfect and you know it Bella." Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Its TOO short Alice I'm not wearing it and besides why can't I just wear a nice … _less girly _outfit?" Bella pleaded.

"Alice why do you even bother with these crazy dresses that you know she hates anyway?" I asked as I held Bella to comfort her.

"Because its perfect! How many times do I have to say that and besides YOU will love it by the end of the night Bella. Trust me on that." Alice the little know-it-all stated confidently.

"FINE! I'll wear the stupid dress but I'm not moving anywhere once I find a chair at the party. No way am I going to walk around in that thing and no way and I even attempting to dance in those death traps you call shoes!" Bella conceded.

"Heals Alice, Really?" I asked. "You know she's a danger to herself as is and you want to put her in heals?"

"Its cruel! She just wants to see me die tomorrow!" Bella whined as she buried her face into my chest.

"Oh get over it. You will be fine and my party will be perfect! My party is always perfect." Alice said as she danced her way out of the room again to probably to go fix the Christmas plans.

"She never gives up does she?" Bella asked as she continued to allow me to hold her a few moments after Alice left.

"It gets to the point you either ignore her or just go with the flow." I answered quite unwilling to move from where we were.

"Well I guess its really not that bad. It is so short though and the heals will give me a reason to stay in one place." Bella laughed after a long while that didn't seem long enough when she pulled away from me to go fix the lights on the tree again.

"Bella? … You know you don't have to go to this party with me just to please Esme?" I said regretting it yet knowing if I didn't I would regret not giving her the choice even more.

"Don't be silly Edward, I don't mind. Besides now I have a _good _reason I can't go with any of the others that ask me. I'm going with you!" Bella said with a smile over her shoulder for me.

"Oh, ok. I guess your right. Maybe Mike will leave you alone now that you're not just washing your hair or what ever excuse it was you gave him this time." I teased her as I pretended to fix the pillows on the chair.

"Oh I'm sure not even Mike could be dumb enough to fall for something that stupid." Bella commented.

"So you do think he's dumb?" I asked raising an eye brow at her while I sat down on the couch to flip on the TV, some Christmas show was playing.

"Be nice Edward." Bella chided. "He's a sweet kid that is nice enough… he's just umm I don't know? I just don't think it would work between the two of us or maybe its just that I don't want to date … I don't want to date anyone right now."

Bella finally finished what ever it was she was doing to the lights, that I'm sure Alice will come in find and fix again, and she came over to the couch to sit with me. We ended up watching hours of random Christmas shows and holiday episodes of anything we could find for the rest of the night. Even Emmett came in to join us when the Grinch came on, until Alice came back down and dragged Bella up stairs to lay out a plan for tomorrow before the party. _**Yeah, **__Alice was crazy _and the Christmas party was the worst we ever had to deal with but she was right. Her party was the best in town. Everyone came and had a wonderful time it was a winter wonderland indoors. The perfect place to enjoy the wonders of Christmas with friends and the only problem had ever been that every guy in the room would try to gain Bella's attention, but not this year. This year Bella would have a date so hopefully they would leave her alone and I would have a wish come true. After Bella and Alice went upstairs I tried to watch more shows with Emmett but it wasn't as enjoyable, not that I didn't like spending time with Emmet but Christmas shows were too easy for him to joke about and I could only handle so much of his humor before I would want to kill him. I ended up feeling drained and tired even after the eight hour nap I had earlier today so I went up to go to bed early.

"Going to bed NOW?" Emmett asked incredulously as I got up to leave the room after saying my goodnight.

"I don't really see a reason why I shouldn't. I'm tired and this show has been on twice already." I said and left the room.

"SQUARE! Man, you have no party life." Emmett shouted after me when I reached the stairs.

I didn't party much and Emmett never could understand that but mostly I think he just enjoyed teasing anyone any way he could find. He has an odd humor that most would find crude and immure. From looking at him most people fear him but Emmett couldn't be more gentle though there's nothing I can say about the immure thing unless it came to his attitude about Rose. Rose is the only person that can get that boy to settle down _other than mom anyway_. I didn't bother returning with a come back of my own it really wasn't worth it with him nor did I have the energy to come up with one that wouldn't sound completely lame so I just continued my journey up stairs and off to bed. I should be better tomorrow night.

…


	2. Ch2 Goddess in Blue

Ch2 Goddess in Blue

Today had been nothing but this blurry mess of Alice waking the whole house up and rushing about while barking out orders for everyone to follow. Manly that Emmett and Rose go get dressed and finish wrapping the party gifts for the gests, Bella must help with the food preparations and then go up to get dressed, and as me well I had to get dress and leave as soon as I was done because I wasn't allowed to see Bella before I escorted her to the party; as if this was any other date situation. Alice was a strange creature, we all loved her sure but she had an odd way of doing things and it _had _to be her way or it just wasn't perfect. So here I am driving around this stupid town in the middle of winter with nothing to do and no where to go because the one place I want to be, I can't. I had been driving for a few hour and yet it felt like _forever_! I never thought I would wish for the Christmas party to come sooner then it would but this year I was going with the only person I've ever wanted. If this night goes well then maybe I could find the courage to ask for a real date with Bella but with my pathetic luck it won't. Bella will end up having the worst time and more likely then not she will wish she had said yes to someone, anyone else but to be forced to go with me because my mom had made it so. Maybe she will end our friendship and decide that Mike would have been a better date than me so she'll go home with him and leave me the hopeless pathetic mess that I will be as soon as she leaves me.

"CRAP!" I cried as I broke from my thoughts just in time to find a deer dash across the road right in front of me. "YOU... Stupid."

I stomped on my brakes and as I did the car started to slide on the ice but only slightly. I got the car stopped at the side of the road to find that no one else was around and the deer had stopped just passed the trees on the other side of the road. I really should have been paying more attention to the road so now I'm sitting here waiting for my heart to calm back down and I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost time to go take Bella to our party. Yeah, _so much for my heart rake being normal_. I got back onto the empty street and drove back to my house hoping that this wouldn't be the worst night of my life yet not being unrealistic about it either. I walked into the house to find Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all looking very festive until Alice saw me walk in then she glared.

"Where have you been Boy? Bella is waiting for you and you're late!" Alice hissed.

"Alice you were the one that told me I'd be dead if I came back before now." I glared at her twisted logic as I walked up to my room where Bella was waiting for me.

When I knocked on the door I didn't get an answer, I waited a few moments then knocked again. _Was she in Alice's room instead_? I was just about to walk down to her room when panic struck me what if she decided she didn't want to go with me anymore and just didn't bother telling anyone before she left the house. Maybe I should just go into my room and stay there. I could live on delivery pizza and take home schooling for the rest of my life right?

"I'm not coming out Edward. I'm sorry but I can't go down there… Not in this thing!" Bella's voice finally came from behind my door, some of my panic disappeared but she still didn't want to go so what was I to do now?

"You don't want to go?" I couldn't find a better question. "Can I come in?"

"I can't go." Bella said softly. "And as much as I'd rather you didn't I can't tell you no Edward. This is after all your room."

I walked into the room quickly closing and locking the door behind me, if she didn't want anyone to find her then I wouldn't allow anyone else to come in. I turned around to face my room and saw Bella laying curled up in my bed hiding under the covers. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight she looked like a child hiding from the monsters in the closest, _only her monsters were waiting down stairs_. When she heard me laugh she rolled over and peeked out from under the covers. I thought she would be glaring but she smiled at me instead. She had to be blushing I remembered the look in her eyes but it was hard to tell from the lack of light.

"Its not really that funny Mr. Cullen and don't think that you can get me out of this bed. I'm not moving so just forget it." Bella said teasingly but slightly stern.

"Well heaven forbid I make you move then Miss Swan. However I do think it's a shame to waist all the effort you put into this party just to stay up here in bed." I joked back. "But if you insist that's fine. You know I hate this party anyway so make room would you? We can both hide up here until the parties over. The doors locked so Alice can't come and drag us back down stairs."

"NO! Don't come over here. Edward I'm still in this stupid thing and I don't want anyone to see me right now. I know I'm taking you bed and its not nice but Alice stole my clothes so this is all I have and I .. I'm not comfortable ok?" Bella said quickly while pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"Oh, Ok Bella I won't then." I said as I stopped and just sat on the couch against the wall. "But I'm sure it doesn't look as bad as you think Bella. Alice would never let you wear something horrible."

"Forget it. I'm not coming out." Bella said with a huff.

"Please? … There's no one else around and if you come out I'll help you find where Alice hid your real clothes?" I ask hoping to make her feel better, I don't like seeing her upset.

"Ooohh. Edward you know that's not fair." Bella whined. "Fine. I'm coming out but you better help me find something else to wear."

"Promise!" I agreed.

I watched as Bella huffed and slowly moved from the bed. She was taking the covers with her so she was still wrapped in a golden cocoon of protection. She wasn't looking at me but she smiled with a beautiful blush as she walked over to me. I couldn't help but laugh when she finally took off the covers revealing that she also had on my bath robe. It was slightly big on me because that's how it came and I never bothered to buy a new one so it practically swallowed Bella. Everything from her chin down was wrapped in the soft navy blue material. I chuckled once again when she blushed and hugged the robe closer to her. I would have been lying if I said a part of me didn't enjoy the sight of her wearing something of _mine _but the gentleman in me was screaming at me that such thoughts weren't appropriate to have about an angel like Bella. I agreed and inwardly scolded myself as I got to my feet to stand in front of her. Her eyes grew slightly wider as she watched my every move, probably thinking about what I was about to do.

"_Edward_… Don't?" Bella said only it sounded more of a question then a demand.

I chuckled again. "Bella its not that bad besides you can't help me look if you're wearing that robe now can you?" I asked.

"Well why can't I? It maybe a little big but I can still walk." Bella shot back at me and hugged the thing tighter.

"I'm not going to say anything about whatever you're wearing Bella but at some point I'm going to need that back." In truth I probably wouldn't have cared if she ever returned it I was just curious to see how bad this thing was, _why the big deal_?

Every step I took she took two back wards until the back of her legs hit my bed again and I was standing just a few centimeters away from her. I slowly and deliberately moved my hands up to rest on top of hers clinging to the neck line of the robe. She was desperately trying to keep them closed but it was inevitable that I would win so she eventually dropped her arms to her side and closed her eyes as I finished pulling the rode open and revealing the most _beautiful _… _most amazing _… most _**… breath taking **_ice blue dress anyone has ever been seen in and I mean anyone. Alice had been right this dress was perfect but this time she out did herself. Bella had never looked so … _perfect_, yes it was short-ish, just about to her knee, it had a thin lace over lay, the material looked soft and warm. She looked absolutely stunning. _Bella was the perfect winter goddess just as I always knew her to be_.

"Bella!" It was all my voice was capable of saying at the moment.

"Don't ok… I know I look… I look.." Bella stammered.

"Beautiful! … Bella you look completely gorgeous in that dress." I said in full honestly.

"Oh SURE I do. Thanks Edward but its not funny." Bella glared up at me, clearly thinking I was joking.

"I'm not joking Bella, really. You're a goddess in blue." I said and before I could take the words back my eyes widened and my mouth dropped, _I can't believe I actually just said _**that**!

"Really? … Wow Thank you Edward." Bella said with a blush and never meeting my gaze.

I guess I don't regret saying it after all. If it made Bella happy then maybe I should say it more often … _or maybe not_. I'm sure I'll still be too afraid to say something like that again, I'm not exactly sure how I managed it this time. Bella's blush was only adding to the beautiful view in front of me and truly I didn't want to leave. I never wanted her to change again but since I had promised I would find her better clothes I simply took her hand and started leading her towards the door. _Alice probably took her outfit back to her room_. We wouldn't have to go all the way down stairs to get there and since everyone is on the first floor at the party no one would see us if we were quiet enough. No one would ever see her in this dress. No one but me … and well Alice I guess. But I could live with that.

"Wait!" Bella said as she looked up and stopped when I reached for the door handle. "I'm not ready to go just yet. Please?"

"Bella we aren't going to find your cloths in this room, its probably in Alice's." I explained.

"Well … I'll go to the party Edward. I'll go in this if you really think it looks ok? But just give me a minute to get used to the idea." Bella continued.

"Oh. … Oh ok. Of course Bella." I answered back unable for anything else.

…


	3. Ch3 Legends and Myths

Ch3 Legends and myths

So after a short time Bella's blush faded slightly and we walked out of my room, down the hall and stairs, all the way to the first floor. Bella's arm laced through mine for stability and because Alice would have killed me if I didn't do things properly. The party had been going on while Bella and I were talking and the room was very full of festive dressed people so everyone that was close enough to hear us coming turned to look our way. Bella froze slightly trying to hide behind me and I leaned down to tell her that everything would be ok. I noticed that she smelled sweeter then usually and _with a hint of something I couldn't put my finger on _but from that point she allowed me to lead her the rest of the way into the room. I passed everyone that was staring at us… _her _and found a quiet chair in the back of the room for her to sit as she said she wanted earlier. Bella smiled at me in thanks as she took her seat and before I had a chance to sit beside her Alice came rushing over, _with a huff and a puff_, glaring daggers at me.

"WHERE HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN! You are so late Mr." Alice yelled at me over the Christmas songs singing in the back ground.

"I'm sorry Alice, it was my fault. I wouldn't leave the room. Edward was trying to get me to leave but I didn't want to come down in this dress because I didn't think I looked good." Bella quickly came to my aid.

"Alice calm down. We are here now, isn't that what matters?" I asked know it wouldn't help either way.

"OH fine, what ever. But Edward, later you and I are going to have a nice long talk about _punctuality_." Alice gave in as she returned to where Jasper and Emmett were trying to bet on the worst dancers it seemed like.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean for Alice to get mad at you." Bella apologized.

"Its not your fault Bella. We were going to have that talk no matter what you did tonight." I said hoping to calm her worries.

"I couldn't have helped but to over hear but I must say Bella that you are completely wrong." A deep voice came from just behind me and an angry tremor ran through my body.

"James." I greeted flatly through mine teeth with out even bothering to turn and look at him.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused as the insufferable boy came to stand beside me in front of Bella.

"Before when you said you didn't look good. You were wrong, in fact you look very hot in that little number of yours." James said with a quick smirk and to my distain he even _winked at Bella_.

If I was to hate anyone more than I hated Mike and _believe me I HATE Mike_, it was James. He is nothing more than a low down piece of scum that prays the on innocent girls in our school. He would flirt with all of them, take out anyone that would be stupid or desperate enough to say yes and use them for whatever twisted game he wanted to play all the while having a girl friend, Victoria . James was bad news and worse then anything was the terms he used when expressing his likes or dislikes of a persons appearance. I know Alice hadn't invited him nor would Emmett so the only other option and the more likely one would be that he crashed the party and for this I only hated him more. _James is a complete jerk_!

"Umm thank you." Bella said hesitantly trying, as is her nature, to be kind even if she was feeling completely uncomfortable with the situation at the time, which she clearly was.

"Of course Sweet lips! … OH look, HEY Vicky!" James answered not even looking at her anymore, instead his eyes were roaming the room.

His eyes landed on something hanging from the ceiling just above Victoria's head and as soon as her name left his filthy mouth he ran over to her and used it to kiss Victoria under the mistletoe. Giving me a new reason to hate the holiday decoration.

"Oh come on. That's just gross!" Rose complained as her and Emmett happened to be dancing close enough to wittiness James.

"Oh but my little Rose pop, it's a wonderful tradition, if you want a turn just get in line." James suggested as Rose grow furious.

However it was Emmett that took the first step towards James and Vicky but before Emmett could cause any kind of harm to him, Victoria grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. She was always saving James whenever his little stunts might get him into any kind of trouble or harm. I kind of felt bad for the girl she really liked that pathetic leech way more than he deserved, more than he knew or _maybe he did know_. I was just glad to see him out of sight and as far away from Bella as possible right now. A part of me regrets letting her out of my room when I knew this was going to happen. Every guy in school already wanted Bella for their own but with the way she looked tonight they would only try that much harder to gain her attention.

"I never understood that one though." A smaller voice said from somewhere near by.

"You never understood what Mike?" Jessica asked standing dangerously close to the boy as well as glaring at Bella.

"Mistletoe or more to the point why people kiss under it during Christmas times?" Mike answered. "Many people get sick at this time a year so it just seems to be a way of spreading the germs around more efficiently."

"Because its tradition and romantic, people kiss because they can!" Jessica answered back excitedly.

"Yeah but Why?" Mike continued to ask. "Why do people kiss under this plant… what makes it so special?"

"OH I know!" A kid named Eric said from across the room. "It started way back, **years ago**, there was this really ugly British guy, and no women would kiss him. So he started the rumor and would hold it over the lady's heads and get a kiss, and it has been going on forever. _I think_? This is a true story, _but I don't really know_."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! What girl would fall for…" Emmett started but was cut off when Rose kissed him then after he looked confused she pointed up, _mistletoe_. "OH never mind I love this plant! I fully believe that everyone should share in this tradition no matter how it started. Oh… well maybe not _everyone_. James should just stop kissing period."

"Good boy." Rose said as her and Emmett resumed their dance from before.

"But WHY?" Mike asked glaring up at the stupid fungus, I could share his dislike for the thing, _probably the only thing we could ever share_.

"It's from a Norse myth." Bella's angelic voice called everyone's attention away from the ceiling and back to her, she dropped her head and blushed from the new spotlight on her. "Umm well you see, Mistletoe was said to be the sacred plant of Frigga, the goddess of love. When her son, Balder, dreamed of his death, Frigga rushed about seeking promises that her son would not die. Unfortunately, Balder's enemy, Loki, tipped an arrow with Mistletoe and gave it to Hoder, the blind god of winter who killed Balder with it. He was brought back to life by his mother when she shed tears that turned into Mistletoe berries, so Frigga kissed everyone who passed under the tree on which it grew. From that time on, anyone who stood under the mistletoe would receive only a kiss; no harm could come to him."

"OH!… Umm wow." Mike seemed stunned that there was an answer let alone that someone knew it.

"Yes but that's not all. There are more legends about the plant _well it's a fungus but whatever you want to call it I guess_." I said continuing on from the site we both clearly read. "An Anglo-Saxon legend of Freya, goddess of love, said men must kiss any young girl who stood under a sprig of Mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Another custom required all the Mistletoe in the house to be burned on Twelfth Night, or the couples who kissed under it will never marry."

Since everyone was now looking at me and eyes were off of Bella I saw her breathing a sigh of relief and lip a thank you to me again. I was glad that I wasted the time to look up this bit of information now more then ever. Anything to make Bella happier and more comfortable would always be what made me the happiest. I didn't mind the attention as much as she did because I really didn't care what anyone thought about me, well not true, I cared very much what Bella thought of me but I wasn't worried about that right now. She was happy and smiling as she listened to me recite the information I learned and she even nodding showing that she remembered I had said ever word that there was to say.

"See! So it is a love thing. Ok, ok enough talk about legends and funguses." Alice said and glared at me at the end. "This is a party people lets dance, laugh and have a great time!"

"Oh Alice?" Jasper called from beside her, when she turned he was pointing up and quickly kissed her on the lips as everyone laughed.

I swear Alice had mistletoe all across the ceiling and any couple that was in the room would some how end up under it before the end of the night. Maybe this was a really bad idea after all. I always stayed in the back because Alice rarely had enough to reach back here and I never wanted to get caught with some girl randomly. I couldn't stand the thought of kissing a girl just for the fact that we happened to be under a randomly placed mistletoe. But more fear set in my head when I thought that Bella would end up trapped by some guy here tonight and he would steal a kiss or even more to fear that she wished for someone's mistletoe kisses. I was glad she had planed to stay in this seat the whole party but not stupid enough to think it possible for her to do so. Just as I thought this and _as if to prove her wish for my death, _Alice rushed over and practically demanded I dance because Bella was not to sit here all night! So very reluctantly Bella allowed me to pull her on the dance floor and we started swirling around the room. I kept it quick and never stopped in between songs only for the fear of someone taking her or for her to walk into one of the traps I thought about earlier. To my complete surprise Bella never stopped me, in fact she was smiling and holding on tightly as we danced. She seemed to be having a good time, she was even giggling and laughing as she sang to some of the more familiar songs. Despite my feeling in the past, I found myself wishing that this party would never end but some how I don't think it would matter if it did or not because dancing here with Bella I would never notice. The world disappeared around us and I was truly happy! _So much so that I thought I could die right now and the only thing I would have unfinished would be this dance_. Nothing else mattered, _Just Bella_!

"Alice … just let them be. Bella will be fine with him." I heard Emmett whisper from somewhere behind me, bringing me back to reality to find that the party _HAD _ended without my noticing, as he laughed at her.

"FINE! … Have fun dancing but don't touch anything when you're done. Do you understand Bella? Clean up is MY JOB!" Alice warned as she dragged Jasper off somewhere.

Emmett and Rose left just as the others and it seemed they left the music playing so Bella and I could continue to dance. There wasn't a single person left in the room, the lights had been turned down and the music was soft in the back ground as I held Bella close to me. This was a perfect heaven for me but some how I felt guilty. _Why hadn't she told me that I forced her to dance too much and that she would have rather stayed locked in my room instead of being here with me tonight_? … I was too happy to care that we would have to stop soon and this was probably the one chance I would get to be with her but also knew it to would be true.

"This was nice Edward, thank you for convincing me to come down tonight." Bella said as she rested her head on my chest again.

"You're very welcome Bella. It was certainly my pleasure to escort you this evening." I said in my dazed state as we continued our dancing.

"You are so proper sometimes, its slightly strange to hear from a high school boy but I think its cute." She giggled.

"Oh umm I guess I do sound strange like that." I agreed after replaying my words in my mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Edward. I like it really I do." Bella said quickly as she rushed to assure me but at the same time stopped our dancing to look me in the eye, probably to prove she wasn't lying.

It wasn't necessary because Bella was a terrible lair and I hadn't been offended in the first place. I pulled her back into my arms but didn't bother dancing again, I just wanted to hold her and show her that she hadn't upset me with her comments. She allowed this and leaned into my embrace again just as if she belonged here. I found myself, _as I often did_, wishing that she _did _belong here in my arms and that I was able to hold onto Bella for the rest of forever. But soon I could tell that my feet were going to be killing me for how long I had been on them through the night. As much as I didn't want to leave this spot I knew that if my feet wanted to die then Bella's must be dead already in those _high heals of death _as she would so lovingly refer to them as. I couldn't stand for that, my pain and discomfort I could live with but knowing that Bella was even slightly uncomfortable just about killed me. I started to lead Bella by the hand back over to the chair she had been sitting in the beginning of this party but about half way there Bella suddenly stopped and pulled me to stop with her. I looked back to see what was wrong when I saw her staring up above our heads. Right above us was the very biggest and brightest bunch of mistletoe Alice had set out and the one spot Jasper and her had spent most of the night under, now it was where Bella and I were standing.

"Mistletoe." Bella said simply as she looked back into my eyes.

"Yes it is." Was my clever response.

Bella blushed and looked at the ground. "Are you … well I mean ... it is tradition right?" She asked hesitantly.

I thought my heart was going to break through my chest and drop to the floor because Bella Swan, _the girl I have slowly fallen in love with, _was standing her with me under the very fungus I _thought _I despised asking if I was going to kiss her! I couldn't believe my luck!

"Well I wouldn't want to upset the Goddesses of love, now would I?" I asked slightly teasingly as well as counting a third goddess to the count.

Before she could change her mind I reached out and kissed her. I meant it to be a small simple peck to the lips but some how my arms ended up wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against me as hers wrapped around my neck, her fingers tangling into my hair, and our lips were pressed together in a sweet and passionate kiss. One I wished could last and last, never to end. Kissing Bella was much more then I could have ever imagined and _trust me I've thought about it from time to time_. This kiss was my first and I was so very glad that it was with Bella and her lips because if I had my way hers would be the only ones to ever touch mine.

"OH MY GOD! IT HAPPENED! JASPER LOOK IT HAPPEN! HA, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Alice squealed from what sounded like the door way.

"She's right. Emmett, I believe that means I won. Pay up, man!" Jasper announced from somewhere beside her.

Bella gasped and pulled back with a blush. "Oh.. I umm hi guys?" She stumbled to respond.

"OH now don't mind us! Go on back to what you two were up to. We can wait … you know Alice just wanted to come clean up the Christmas stuff but I'm sure the decorations were enjoying the entertainment." Emmett's load and booming laugh came from down the hall until he and Rose followed into the room.

"Shut up Emmett, no one wants to hear your jokes right now." I said annoyed or at least it would have sounded that way at any other time, right now it was marred by my sudden happy daze.

"Umm ok. I'm just… Can someone please kill me now?" Bella moaned from behind me and I instantly felted me heart turn to ice, _did she regret kissing me_?

"WAIT! Quick SOMEONE tell me what the Twelfth Night is?" Alice cried as she rushed into the room and stopped between Bella and my frozen self.

"What are you talking about now Pixie?" Rose asked.

"You heard the legend? … The twelfth night when is the twelfth night? NOW!" Alice asked again in a rush looking frantic and everyone in the room, that I could see facing the door, looked confused and fearful for her mental state.

"The twelfth night is the twelfth night after Christmas, or January 6, which marks the end of the Christmas season." Bella explained. "Umm Alice what are you doing?"

"Oh don't be stupid miss smarty pants. … I'm collecting the mistletoe so we can burn it … umm you said January 6th? OK yes, good." Alice answered simply while counting all the bunches she had to get down.

"Alice don't bother. … It won't change anything." I said in a depression induced haze and simply left the room.

I don't remember walking up the stairs or changing into my sleep wear but I found myself half naked lying in my bed staring at the ceiling _hoping I could just close my eyes and forget the feel of her lips and yet praying that the taste never leaves my skin_. Bella regrets that I kissed her and now I would have to live with that fact for the rest of my life, there couldn't possibly be a worse kind of hell in all the universe. Bella would never be in my arms again and I know that I will never feel happiness again as long as I lived. And to top off everything else everyone down stairs knows that she regrets that I kissed her and that my happiness is all gone and behind me. I wish I never took her to this stupid party, I could live with being her friend forever and never getting to hold her, never love her like I wished but I can't live knowing the feel of her in my arms and also knowing she hated it. My heart remains down there, in pieces and stomped on. It will never heal. _I hate Christmas_!

…


	4. Ch4 Christmas!

Ch4 Christmas morning

I'm not sure at what point I closed me eyes and stopped glaring at my room or even when that action had caused me to end up in a non-peaceful state of sleep but I found myself curled over facing the wall that was completely made of glass doors. It was dark out there but that could have been just because it was a white out blizzard right now so I had no idea what time it was and I really didn't care. I fully intended to stay locked in my room until I was dead. I didn't really care what time it was but my clock was on the other side of me and out of habit I rolled over to see. My room was dark and shadows were everywhere but there was one that I knew meant someone was sitting on my couch, this kept my mind off the clock and I just stared at them trying to figure out who was here. _I guess I hadn't locked my door last night before crawling into bed_.

"Hi. …" Her perfectly pain inducing voice called in a whisper. "I didn't want to wake you … but can we.. Umm talk?"

"Do we have to?" I mumbled still slightly drained and feeling as if I was already dead.

"I think we should. … At some point. If you want to sleep a little more that would be fine. I'll wait." Bella answered, but I didn't I just didn't want to hear what she was going to say.

"Look, we don't need to talk. I get it ok! It was a horrible idea and I just don't want to talk about it again. You don't have to say anything , I understand and I got how you felt about it loud and clear so just… yeah just me Bella." I'm as good as dead right now I can't even look at her shadowy figure because it causes me so much pain knowing how she feels about the kiss.

"What?" Bella's voice sounded weak and hurt, I had never told her to leave before and I guess it was a shock to hear.

"I'm sorry I'm being so rude but I just really don't need to hear what you have to say." I was getting worse. "I would prefer if you, _as well as everyone, _just left me alone. I don't need to hear it Bella. Please?"

"I see … Well I'm sorry I had bothered you then." Bella said and I swear it sounded like she was fighting tears as she got to her feet. "But before I go … you have to know. It maybe have been a mistake for you Edward, but that kiss what my first and I guess my very last. I promise I won't bother you again you don't have to worry about that."

Bella was crying by the time she started moving beside my couch to head for the door. She was just about to reach for the door handle when she finished talking and I guarantee my feet had never moved so fast in my entire life! I rushed over to Bella and from behind her I reached my arm out to push the open door back closed and quickly locked it this time. She was caught off guard and gasped from my sudden closeness and quickly turned around with her back pressing into the door. I stood there in front of her just staring into the dark. She was beautiful even in the little light coming from seemingly nowhere. Bella's eyes were sad and a single tear followed the trail the rest had taken but as she looked up into my very _confused _and _emotional eyes_, hers softened and she was showing a slight blush from just _how close _I was to her.

"What did you just say?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I … I, umm I said I .. won't bother … you?" Bella stammered through her answer while never taking her eyes off mine.

"NO! … No not that part Bella. Tell me what you said." I demanded, I was starting to believe I was hearing things.

"I… Edward please? It doesn't matter I'll just go ok?" Bella pleaded with me as she ducked her head and tried to turn around but there was no room with me standing so close to her now.

"Please. … Just once Bella and then you can leave if you want." It was my turn to beg now.

She took a deep breath. "I said, It was a mistake for you but that kiss was my first and I'm never going to kiss anyone else as long as I live Edward." Bella glared up at me. "I you happy _**now**_? Can I leave or do you want to humiliate me more?"

I couldn't believe my ears, my brain was saying that she was lying but Bella was a horrible lair and why would she lie about that? Bella had never allowed anyone else to kiss her and yet I had to act like a complete fool and tell her it was a _horrible _idea! I can't believe I could be so stupid. I can't believe she's never been kissed before and _I honestly can't believe that she'd rather never kiss anyone ever again if she wasn't kissing _**me**; but most of all I _can't believe _that after hearing that, I'm still just standing here staring at her like the complete idiot that I _clearly _happen to be. The hand that was still pushing the door closed, even though I locked it, slowly moved so that it was now resting along Bella's elbow and my other hand came to mirror the action. She was still pushed up against the door so instead of pulling her towards me I moved forward and leaned down until my lips were barely touching hers.

"I'm unbelievably happy! I wouldn't dream of letting you leave right now Bella!" I whispered just before I pressed our lips together in a gentle and less passionate but still very sweet kiss. "And I didn't think kissing you was a mistake. I only thought that you regretted it so I was mortified that I had kissed you"

"You… you _kissed _me?" She said after I pulled away.

"Did you not want me to?" I was growing very confused and frightened, _how many time was I going to screw things up_?

"NO!… Well I mean yes but .. I umm Why did you kiss me?" Bella asked but then quickly shook her head and grabbed my face and _kissed _me again. "Oh, by the way Edward, Merry Christmas!"

I finally looked back behind me to where my clock was and sure enough it was 1:30am Christmas morning. When I turned back to Bella her eyes were glowing almost as brightly as her smile was in the dark and I couldn't help two things from happening next. One I couldn't stop smiling with her and two I couldn't help but to kiss her again. She tasted so sweet and everything felt so right about having her wrapped in my arms as I held her. She didn't seem to mind that I kissed her this time, as she smiled at me and returned my kiss with her own. This game continued for quiet sometime, kisses one right after another until both of our breathing became labored.

"You're … right Bella." I breathed pantingly. "It is a very _Merry _Christmas this year. "Oh … which reminds me…."

I dropped my hold from around her and chuckled when I saw her clear dislike of the action so I raised my index finger to show her that she just needed to be a little patient, I _fully _intended to hold her again very, very soon. But I had remembered something, my gift that I could think of a better time to give to her then right now before I chickened out or messed up again. Now was perfect! I rushed back into my room and started digging through my closet for the box that I kept a lot of my very secrete very _special _things. I found what I was looking for and left the closet only to find that Bella was no longer waiting for me by the door where I had left her. For a moment I stood at the opening of my walk in closet just staring at my door, _did she leave? Was she even here to being with or was it all a very vivid dream? Was I going crazy or was my heart breaking again_? These question all came to me and instantly vanished when I heard giggling coming from the back of my room by my bed. Bella hadn't left she simply moved to sit on the edge of my bed waiting for me to come back. She was stunning in the dark!

"I'm sorry but you should have seen your face Edward." Bella said softly and as I walked closer I could see her blush.

"Oh is that so? Well its not my fault someone decided to give me a heart attack." I whispered back teasingly as I sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to really. I just thought you'd be more comfortable sitting down, you look kind of tired still." Bella commented not quite looking my way.

"Well I may be tired but I was _defiantly _not uncomfortable by any means." I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek before placing the small blue box into her hand. "I uhh, I want you to have this!

"I thought we agreed a while ago, no gifts for these things?" Bella asked confused but slightly amused.

"This is different its special to me and it really wasn't a Christmas gift, just something I've… well I have been wanting to give this to you for a while but it never seemed like the right time to do so or I would end up chickening out at the last minute. I was mostly afraid that you wouldn't like it or that you wouldn't accept it because I know how much you hate getting gift. But I really just want you to have this Bella. It would mean a lot to me if you would allow me this one time to give you something special!" I confessed quickly.

"Wow. … Umm ok." Bella answered surprised as she held the box gently in her hands.

Bella stared at the little blue box for what felt like hours, when it probably was only a minute or so. Finally, very hesitantly she started to neatly untie the tiny silk ribbon and lift the lid then she gasped at what was hidden inside. My mother had passed this little trinket down to me saying it was something special from within our family and that if I ever found someone special this would be the perfect gift to show my appreciation for that someone. Bella was the only special person I would ever even consider sharing this gift with. It was a simple heart shaped charm, small and simple but it wasn't just a cheap piece of jewelry, this was a pure diamond resting in the box on a small satin pillow. _Ok so the box was new and specially bought for when/if I ever got the courage to give the charm to Bella_ but still only the best would do for this gift.

"Oh, Edward! Its' beautiful! … I can't accept something like _this_? This should be a gift for someone you care for, someone very special to you. Edward you should save this for someone that deserves something so special and wonderful." Bella said trying to hand me back the box.

"I am Bella. I can't possibly think of anyone more special to me than you! I want you to keep my heart." I said and inwardly kicked myself for the stupid pun that was almost not intended.

"Oh Edward!" Bella breathed as I pushed the box back into her hands as she held both my hand and my gift. "Thank you Edward. It really is beautiful!"

"Bella you mean so much to me. More than you will probably ever know and I'm not stupid, I don't expect you to say anything. I just have to say this now before I loose my nerve and I never get this chance again." I said as I took both her hands in mine and finally looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "Bella, I love you!"

**Yep**, that's right I said it. _**Too freaking bad no one heard it**_. Just as I got the words out of my mouth there was this obnoxious, over the top banging on my door. Bella and I both jumped from the sudden loud noise in the dark and she was standing next to me staring wide-eyed at the door. I couldn't help but feel like the stupidest fool in the world because of course just as I decide to tell her, she doesn't even get the chance to hear what I said. _I hate my luck_!

"EDWARD! GET YOU'RE STUPID BUTT OUT OF BED! IT'S CHRISTMAS BOY!" Alice's squeaky hyper voice came from just outside the door. "OH.. And if you see Bella tell her its Christmas time as well! I can't seem to find her anywhere?

Bella turned to stare still wide-eyed at me and her eyes began pleading with me as to what she should do now. I wanted to laugh at the sight. She worried about the silliest things, _of course Alice knew she was here and she only said that because she knew_. But as it was my heart was crushed so I couldn't even smile, my chance had come and gone and yet it was wasted. Bella never heard my words and now I would never get another chance to express my true feeling for her. I was however ecstatic that she had agreed with great pleasure to keep the only gift that I could give to honor my feelings even if she never found out just what that gift really meant. JUST. MY. _LUCK_!

"Alright Alice, I'm sure she's here somewhere right? I'll be down in a little bit. You know, maybe I might like to dress before I meet with the family?" I teased while smiling at how Bella's eyes roamed over my bare chest and watched her cheeks fill with the most wonderful blush.

We waited a while, just staying as still as we could be, listening for any sigh that Alice hadn't really left and was just waiting to catch us. It never came and so I turned my head to look at the clock and yes, _MY sister was insane_. It was barely 5:30 in the morning and yeah it was Christmas morning but only Alice, ok and Emmett would be this hyper, this eager for Christmas morning at 5:30 while being the age that they are! Still it amused me to know that my siblings still had a lot of child-like behaviors, _I guess this will help them later in life_. When I turned back Bella had sat back down on the bed beside me and was clinging the little blue box close to her chest, tightly and protectively. The sight warmed my heart to see and even if I hadn't been able to tell her exactly how I felt I was able to give her possession of my heart in almost every way possible. I could live with that for this year. That alone will still make this the best Christmas I will ever have and that's far from what I had feared it would turn out to be. Bella has my heart and its hers to do with as she pleased. Nothing will change that and I'll never regret that!

"We should go? Alice will kill us if we don't hurry." Bella stated only it sounded hesitant almost like a question.

"Or we sneak out the back here and drive until we find a place where no one even knows the name Alice _Christmas __**save**__-driver_ Cullen?" I joked and realized I was only slightly considering it.

"Come on Edward." Bella said as she stood up still holding my present close to her heart with one hand while she used the other to grab my hand to drag me off the bed. "We couldn't _possibly _do that to her or your mother for that matter. They would be crushed, even if it does sound very appealing and _trust me_, it does!"

"OH, I guess your right. … But Bella?" I said as I stopped when she started heading for the door still holding my hand and I looked down at myself. "I really do think I should get dressed first?"

"OH!… Oh right. Of course Edward." Bella said in a rush as she blushed and turned her face away from me again. "I .. _umm _I guess I'll meet you down stares then?"

…

Bella's POV.

I stood there blushing like the stupid girl that I am, watching as he left into the bathroom connected to his room. My _**plan **_was to find Alice. I didn't want anyone to know I had stayed all night watching Edward sleep then the morning making a bigger fool of myself by confessing that I had _never _been kissed before. _I can't believe I said all that _but more than my own stupidity I can't believe what all happened in the last few days. I always dreaded Alice's Christmas party for many reasons, one: It was a party so I _would _embarrass myself. Two: There would be people there to watch me embarrass myself. Three: Alice always dressed me in these small dresses and _death-by-walking _heals. Four: It was Christmas and that meant mistletoe and _that _meant people kissing and five: That meant the possibility that _**Edward **_would be kissing. But this time Edward had kissed someone, **me**! Edward Cullen kissed me, gave me his heart _**a priceless gem **_and above all else _Edward told me he loved me_! I will be happy with just that for as long as I live, even if I'm too chicken to tell him I love him back!

.


	5. Ch5 12th Night

Ch5 12th Night

Edward's POV.

Sometime in the late evening, 12 days after Christmas day.

Christmas passed in a blur of Black hair, red and green colored paper and ribbons, hugs from family and friends, and most importantly _Bella_. She was always sitting closer, walking closer, just being closer to me._ More then we have ever been before_. Bella had my heart charm I had given to her, she wore it on the chain bracelet that her old friend Jacob Black had given to her a few years back. I met _Jake_, as Bella called him, a few times over the year and I never liked the way he looked at her. Like he wanted her… _like every other male that sets their eyes on her_. He was a few years younger then us but you'd never know it by the way he looks; just by the way he acted sometimes. He was beyond immature and reckless, _like most boys his age I guess_. Bella claims Jake is just a great friend that helped her when she needed him… when _I'm _not able to be there for her. I know I'm Bella's best friend and I know that I wish we could be more but I also know that's never going to happen now and I also know that I'm not the only friend that wishes for that very same thing. The last few weeks have been interesting and frustrating. I know that I said the words but I also know that she never heard them. My chance had come and gone but Bella seems to be around me more and more. Its almost as if she doesn't even realize when she's doing something… Bella would simply take a the seat closest to me or she would lean in closer as we talked. Little things that no one would really notice _unless of course you're a love crazy idiot _with _slight _obsession tendencies. Its late but I can't sleep. All I can do is close my eyes and think of _her_. I always think about Bella but now I think about the taste of her lips on mine, the feel of perfection as I held her in my arms, and just the wonderful thought of how _gorgeous _she looked in that stunning dress Alice had forced her into. … I kissed Bella Swan! I confessed my love for her, _sure she didn't hear me but _I still did it. I can't believe it had only been a few weeks ago. Of course Alice and my mother found out that I had given Bella the charm and as such both had been very happy with that. I was worried about Alice finding out because she tends to get ahead of … well everything! I didn't want her to think that Bella and I had become a couple even though they all had anyway after they found us kissing. Bella and I had explained that the next night but Alice had been smiling none stop when she found our families heart around Bella's wrist. I told her that it wasn't what she thought it meant but without a word she just smiled and hugged me.

'Knock, knock, knock.' I heard a soft pounding on my door. "Edward? … Are you, are you sleeping?" An beautiful voice softly whispered from the other side of my bedroom door.

My heart jumped in my chest as I rushed from my laying position on my bed, over to my door and as quickly as I could, opened the door. She jumped slightly at my sudden movements as if she hadn't heard me coming. I didn't wait nor did I answer her… I just grabbed her hand leading her into my room. She still looked slightly stunned but didn't hesitate to follow my lead.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked as soon as I pulled her into my arms, she should be sleeping so something was keeping her up.

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I know its late but I couldn't sleep. If I woke you I'm really sorry." Bella breathed quietly as she leaned into my embrace.

"Of course I wasn't sleeping. Bella you never have to apologize. I'm always here when you need me. Now please just tell me what's wrong… Why can't you sleep? Are you upset about something or have you been having nightmares?" I was babbling in my panic.

"Edward, … Edward calm down. I'm ok I just can't sleep. I … Umm can we talk?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course Bella. Anything you need." I said as I lead her farther into my room and sat with her on my couch by the wall.

We just sat there for a while. She was staring at the floor in front of us and playing with the sleeves of her pajama shirt while I was just watching every move she made waiting for her to continue. She looked nervous about something and slightly uncomfortable, Bella never liked attention on her. What ever she wanted to talk about must be very important or at least difficult for her to say. I wish I could reassure her and tell her everything would be ok but without having any idea what this was about, I didn't know how.

"Bella…" I started softly.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said suddenly cutting me off. "Edward I know the last few weeks have been a rush of holiday stuff and I've been hanging around a lot more… you're family is probably getting tired of seeing me so much! I'm also sorry to bother you so late at night but I couldn't sleep and well … I wanted to tell…"

This time I cut her off. "Bella, that's ridiculous! My family loves you and _I_, …I rarely sleep so its not a bother. I'm sure that what ever is keeping you up is something we can work through."

"Nothing is keeping me up really. I just couldn't sleep. … Edward I wanted to tell you something. Something very important, well I think it is. I guess it could mean nothing. Its probably nothing so maybe I should just go back to bed and let you sleep. You look so tired maybe you really should be sleeping instead of listening to me and my stupid thoughts." Bella said in a rush and after she finally looked up into my eyes again.

"Now look who's rambling. …" I chuckled softly. "Bella calm down. Nothing could be more important right now then whatever you have to say and I probably wouldn't be sleeping now anyway. I know I don't sleep a lot or as much as I probably should but its always been like that for me. Don't worry about me just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Edward, I wanted to tell you… I mean that I think that I…"

Taking a deep breath Bella began again. "Edward thank you again for … the beautiful heart. It really is lovely and I love…" Another deep breath. "Edward I love … my gift."

"Of course Bella. It was my pleasure because it has made you so happy. I can't think of a better person to have my heart!" I said with joy and a little sadness, she will never know the truth I mean.

Bella seemed to look back towards the floor again and her eyes held a slight disappointment that I couldn't understand. _Was there something else bothering her_? I hated to see her in any form of pain or discomfort and yet I had no idea what was causing this disappointment she was feeling now. I didn't know what to do to help her feel better about what was wrong.

"Thank you Edward." Bella whispered into the darkness still not looking up from the floor then she started to yawn.

"Bella if you're tired then you should go back to sleep." I stated automatically but quickly regretting the idea of letting her leave, I wanted her to stay just a little longer so I could some how find away to make her feel better.

She yawned again. "But I'm not tired." Bella's eyes were blinking heavily and she was now leaning against my side as she got more comfortable on my couch. "I just don't want to leave yet. Please Edward, can I stay a little longer?"

"Of course you can Bella. Stay as long as you want!" I whispered softly with all the joy in my heart as I pulled her into my side and wrapped my arms around her. "You can sleep if you want Bella, I won't mind and you do look like you could use some."

"So do you Mr. Cullen." Bella giggled as she tried _and failed _to sound stern in her sleepy daze.

It didn't take very long after that for her to fall a sleep and as I held her in my arms I watched how peaceful she was sleeping. Everything about Bella was beautiful in so many ways but when she was asleep was when she truly relaxed and seemed at peace … seemed happy! She was always trying to take care of everyone and everything around her but as she slept in my arms I finally got to see the child-like form of Bella. The part of her that showed that she wasn't the one taking care of others but in just this moment, _she _was the one that needed to be cared for. She was so strong but yet when she slept she was so fragile and I would always be there to protect her. Bella was now and will forever be my priority! AND as of right now my priority needs her sleep so I carefully pulled her into my arms, on to my lap, with out waking her I lifted us both off the couch and gently carried her over to my bed. The covers were already out of the way from when I quick rushed out of it awhile ago so I laid her down. I had to let her go to cover her up but when I tried her arms held onto to me tighter, she looked so adorable. When I finally got her covered up she was curled up on her side, she was smiling as I stood there trying to figure out what I was going to do now. Personally I could stand here and watch her sleep all night but also I know how uncomfortable she would be with that if she found out. Bella hates attention and staring at her all night would have all my attention on her. _She just looked perfect_!

"Edward." Bella softly whispered in her sleep.

I decided to sit, back over on the couch and read but as soon as I had a book and sat down my eyes roamed back over to the girl sleeping in my bed. I tired, I really did try not to watch her like _the idiot_ that I was but somehow I couldn't stop. I couldn't help glancing from my book to Bella back to my book and this continued off and on for a while during the night. As the night grew closer to an end I realized I had been watching her sleep. But not just glances and roaming eyes away from my book, I was now openly gawking at Bella; _my book completely forgotten_. She was so beautiful and perfect and she would whisper in her sleep. Sometimes it was nothing but mummers other times she would say my name, I loved the sound of my name off her sweet sleepy lips. But all too soon the morning came and Bella began to stir, she looked all around slightly confused until her exquisite eyes landed on me in the darkness. She smiled brightly at me.

"Morning Edward." Bella whispered as she stretched then suddenly looked back at me and froze. "How did I …?"

"Relax Bella, I moved you to the bed once you started to fall asleep." I said quietly to calm her. "You looked like you could use some sleep and the couch really isn't that comfy to fall asleep on. "

"Edward? … I didn't mean to steal your bed from you." Bella said looking down. "You should have left me on the couch so you could sleep here instead. I can't believe I stole your bed from you and here I just came to talk."

I chuckled at her rant. "You didn't steal _anything _Bella." I reassured her.

"Well did you at least get any sleep?" Bella asked.

"Umm well, no. No I guess I didn't. But Bella that's ok, I'm really not tired." I told her in a soft rush.

Bella then started to move around on the bed, pulling back the covers and getting up. A part of me was very afraid that she was going to leave, I wasn't ready for this night to end just yet. But then she surprised me by walking over to stand in front of me, reached out grabbing my hand, dragging me back over to the bed and crawling into it while pulling me to lay down beside her. Bella crawled into my arms and covered us both with my golden comforter. As soon as she got comfortable in my arms again she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep with a smile. I laid there holding her in my arms just watching Bella for a little longer before my heavy eyes started to droop and I just couldn't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep in heaven. _My perfect heaven_!

…

I woke to a suddenly bright flash of light and a click. When my eyes flew open I saw Emmett standing over my bed with a camera in his hands, he was _laughing_. Emmett was taking a picture of something _and in my sleepy state I'm still pretty sure it was of me. _The reason _WHY _he would be take one of me was completely slipping my mind … at least until I felt the small movement of Bella still sleeping in my arms. Hopefully he doesn't wake her.

"Awww … How **cute**!" He cooed. "Hey _Eddie _boy, did you _**finally **_get lucky last night?"

I wanted to scream and throw things at him as he quickly rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I know I would never hear the end of _these _jokes now and I really didn't care except that these jokes would be shared by Bella. Emmett had a joke for everything but somehow he also found a way to make every situation into something that it wasn't. When I was done glaring at my door I turned to find that Bella was still fast asleep and she was laying with her head resting on my shoulder. A part of me wished we would never move. However I knew it was only a matter of time before Alice came looking for Bella or myself and even sooner if Emmett decides to open his big mouth about what he saw.

"Don't make me face them just yet." Bella suddenly whispered in the dark room without opening her eyes.

I held her closer, protectively. "I wouldn't _dream _of letting you go right now." I whispered back honestly.

So I held her for just a few hours longer and at some point we decided it had been long enough, _well not really but _we both needed to eat something because it was getting close to noon. Bella ran off down to Alice's room to change and get ready for a new day while I did the same in my room. When I was done I quietly rushed into the kitchen for something to eat only to find Bella and my mother. Bella was sitting at the table while mom was at the stove and _from the smell _she was cooking something great.

"You just seem so happy these days Bella Dear. Oh Good morning Edward! I'm making a late breakfast you want some?" Mom said as I walked in and sat across from Bella.

"Sure mom, it smells delicious!" I said with a smile. "Your cooking always smells and tastes the best Mom." I winked and grinned at Bella while mom still had her back turned.

"Awww well thank you my boy. That's so sweet even if you are just saying that." Mom laughed as she brought over huge plates of food all looking as great as it smelled.

"But its true!" Bella and I both said.

_Of course _it was as perfect and delicious as my mom's cooking always smelled and tasted. Mom was an excellent cook and breakfast at noon was just the thing I needed. By the looks of things Bella defiantly would agree with me. We both ate with huge smiled on our faces and hugged Esme in thanks when we were done. We were on our way out of the kitchen when suddenly from out of no where Alice appeared before mom in a rushed panic.

Umm, Mom! Mom I need the matches. I can't find them Mom." Alice said as her eyes roamed the room, still searching.

"Oh … Alice sweetie, your brother used them last week with some experiment he and Jasper had planned." Mom explained and just as Alice's face froze in shock mom turned to rummage through the drawers. "But here is the lighter Dear. What do you need it for this time Alice?"

"OH, THANKS MOM!" Tonight is 12th night and I have to burn the _mistletoe_!" Alice squealed and ran from the room.

We all laughed and mom and Bella slowly shook their heads at her antics. Alice was always up to something and always hyper about whatever it was that she was up to. She could do the simplest things and find a reason to practically bounce off the walls for the joy it was bringing her or to others. Alice was an excited bundle of joy but at the same time she could be an annoying little pixie that always loves to butt into everyone's business.

"Trust me mom, its probably best if you don't ask with this one." I said as she gave me a questioning look.

Shortly after, Bella and I walked off into the main living room to watch a few movies while Esme shooed us away from the cleaning. Alice rushed around the house trying to find everything she needed to burn the mistletoe. So many things had happened that day and its still hard to believe how close I came to telling Bella how I feel. Looking back now I can understand why Alice would be rushing around after hearing the legend about burning the mistletoe. She and Jasper had kissed a lot that night and Alice has always said that she fully intends on marring him … She's just waiting for him to ask. Jasper says waiting until after high school is probably best but mostly I think he just likes teasing Alice from time to time. This was just another way Alice could reassure herself that they would some day marry.

"So when do you think Jasper will tell Alice, he already bought her the promise ring?" Bella asked with a giggle as Alice dashed back up stairs.

"I wasn't aware that he had one yet." I said surprised.

"Oh, … Well Don't tell Alice. He bought it the day after the party. It was so lovely and he seemed so excited! Jasper was so happy when he showed it to me." Bella said with her own excitement shinning in her eyes.

"Well I'm sure Alice will be thrilled." I said while imagining her face when she finds out. "Guess that myth was wrong after all, couples that kiss don't need to burn the mistletoe things to get married all they need is to be in love!"

"And I'm sure not every one that kisses under it will get married even if they burn the mistletoe." Bella said in almost a saddened tone.

"I don't think it would be wise to leave the decision of marriage up to some _random _fungus plant tied to the ceiling." I answered back.

"Well I guess that's true but Jasper and Alice love each other, I'm sure they will really be happy together." Bella replied.

"You _guess _huh?" I asked slightly teasing now. "So you think a kiss under mistletoe is a good enough reason to marry someone? … Ok _Bella_, how about it; **Marry me**?"

I was _mostly _joking and teasing Bella with my little rants and chuckles but as I was a calming down I noticed her expression sitting next to me and instantly regretted what I had done. Bella looked angry and upset but her eyes couldn't lie and they showed her **pain **and **sadness**. Something I had said had deeply upset her and I would never regret anything _more _than me causing her pain.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I can NOT believe you just joked about that! Marriage is no laughing matter, you can't just go around asking any random girl. You can't just ask people to marry you like that! … What if you _jokingly _ask someone and _she, thinking you were serious_, said YES? WELL? … What would you do then EDWARD?" Bella was practically yelling at me by the end and she stormed off, leaving me stunned and completely broken.

"… But you're not _some random _**girl**. I'd never even think of marriage without you, Bella." I pathetically whispered to myself.

…

"Alice … What if by doing this, you make it so _**IT **_has to marry Victoria? You sure you want to owe that pure girl THAT much?" Rose asked with a grimace.

"Of course I'm not doing this for _them_! … Rose I'm doing this for _all _of us. We all are going to celebrate this night as the Eva of our weddings!" Alice was bouncing with the lighter so much that Jasper stole it from her hands only to kiss her as she began to pout, this causing her to smile and bounce even more than before.

"When you're calm you can have it back." He chuckled.

After we all watched, _by Alice's demand_, the last bit of mistletoe burn we all moved back into the house to play some video games. Emmett and Jasper taking bets on which girl would win what games while I sat back and tried to figure out how to make things up with Bella. She hadn't spoken or even looked at me since she stormed off on me; that was many, **many **hours ago. The longer she stayed mad at me the more I panicked, the more I panicked the more I feared that I had some how completely ruined everything I had. Not _only _had I lost all chances to _be _with Bella but I was also now going to loose my best friend _all because I'm an _igit_ that couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut for __**five minutes**_.


	6. Ch6 Sleep is Good

Ch6 Sleep is good

**A few years down the road around Christmas time again.**

I woke up in the middle of the night again. My mind racing back to that year when Bella and I had our one big fight. She wouldn't speak to me for a few days and it just about killed me but soon when it was too much to take, we both seemed to apologize. I, of course, told her she had nothing to be sorry for; _after all it was my fault_ but she can be _**stubborn **_some times and denied my faults. But we did make up and time passed, soon it was like that fight never happened except when I would wake up alone in my apartment. Alone and in the middle of the night, that's when I would start thinking about that night and when I wished more than ever that I hadn't been joking. How much I wish _she _didn't think it was a joke back then. More than anything, I now know just how much I loved Bella back then and how much I love her. But of course, my luck _literally hates _me and reminds me that Bella will never feel the same for me. SO now… _I will always be alone_.

'_Bring, Bring'_ My telephone started going off and as I reached for the phone I saw the clock, 1:27am. There were only three people that ever dared to call me this late/early whichever way you want to call it. Mom, Alice and Bella because no matter what I could never get mad at them; _even for a call at 1:30 in the morning_.

"Hello?" I answered wondering which one was up right now.

"Edward, _I'm sorry_! I know its late and I really didn't mean to wake you." Bella's lovely voice replied back in a rush and suddenly I was more alert when I heard her crying.

"_Bella_! Of course its no problem. Please, tell me what's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"It's …" Bella sniffled over the phone before continuing and my heart sank. "It's nothing really. … Stupid me just can't sleep. I've been thinking too much, that's all."

"First of all you're **not **stupid Bella! Secondly if you're crying then its more than nothing and more importantly _where are you now_?" I said as I climbed out of bed, ready to be anywhere and soon.

"Well … I, umm … I'm outside." Bella stammered as if she was unsure or very hesitant about her answer.

My first thought, _and this had me more panicked than her tears_, was that she was some where _**LOST **_at this late hour walking around. But as I rushed to find something to where and my shoes my door bell rang and panic quickly turned to relief as I found Bella just on the other side. We hung up our phones as Bella rushed into my arms crying and clinging to me with all her might. I held her in my embrace and gentle pulled her back into my room to rest with her as she cried it out. We stayed like that for hours, me reassuring and comforting Bella while she sobbed and apologized only to cry some more. With every tear that fell my heart broke a little more until she finally started to calm herself and was just resting on my lap. When she was completely calm I continued to hold her and run my fingers through her hair trying to sooth her while enjoying the feeling of my actions.

"Edward… Alice is throwing her Christmas party again! That is going to be this WEEK! Just a day or two." Bella suddenly exclaimed and I quickly understood the crying.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." I replied.

Alice still plans a Christmas party every year, _we all _still help her plan_, _decorate, and _enjoy _the party but every year Bella panics herself over the up coming _**festive planning**_. Nothing pains me more than seeing Bella so upset, so worked up over something and NOT being able to protect her from the pain it causes._ But not even I could save her from __**my sister **__and this party_. Bella would often come to my apartment when ever something was bothering her and she would either cry or talk it out with me before simply falling asleep in my arms. I **hated **to see her in pain but after wards she always looked so _peaceful _when she was asleep. There was _**nothing **_more precious than Bella dreaming _peacefully _in my arms. After awhile Bella and I had both fallen back asleep and apparently curled up in each others arms because I woke up, _with Bella wrapped comfortably in my arms_, to a loud banging on my door. Carefully getting out of bed so I didn't wake her, I rushed to tell who ever it was to knock it off. I glanced at the clock just as I left the room; it was close to noon.

"What?" I said grouchily from still being sleepy or _maybe it was from being forced out of bed when Bella was there_.

"That's a lovely way to answer the door Eddie! And why do you look like you just rolled out of bed? Did somebody finally get some? OH, who's the lucky girl?" Emmett chuckled as he rambled on teasingly until I quietly slammed the door in her stupid face, I so hated morning people _even if it is noon_. "Hey! Dude open the door, I didn't just come to tease you!"

"Then what did you come for?" I asked as I opened the door again.

"Alice told me to make sure you grab that _thing _she said you **had **to bring today?" Emmett relayed the message in a way that he was asking me to explain her message.

"NO." Was my brilliant reply, _no matter how many times I told her it wasn't going to happen;_ Alice never stopped.

"Well are you at least going to tell me what's going on?" He asked stubbornly curious.

"No." I answered simply and closed the door in his face again to go back to lay down, I was still extremely tired.

When I walked back into my bed room I found my bed empty, _defiantly not how I left it_, but before I had time to wonder or _**panic **_about where she went Bella walked out of the bath room. She walked into my bed room, grabbed my hand, led me back to bed and snuggled close to me in a _lack-of-sleep daze_. I couldn't help chuckling softly as I wrapped her in my arms just as I have so many times over the years. Bella quickly fell back into a deep peaceful sleep. She was clearly tired but even with as tired I was moments ago I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from her long enough to sleep. Bella and I have been through so much over the years together -_but never as a couple-_ that it just seems so strange to wake up without her by my side and yet always so hard to believe that she'd fall asleep so easily laying in my arms. She never seemed to think it odd that she would spend more nights in _my _bed than anywhere else or that on the _rare _nights that she stayed home, I would be laying in her bed. Bella once told me she would sleep better if I was there with her _so why would I sleep anywhere else_? We rarely had a night that we were apart for the **whole **night and those nights I never slept. I would lay there thinking about what she was dreaming about, if she was sleeping well, _why it __**bothered **__me so much that she never dated anyone but knowing that if she ever did find someone that it would __**kill **__me_. I didn't like those nights when I was left alone with my thoughts but they were very rare. Still having her with me now was the best I could ever ask for. Bella was _my life _and my _**only **_reason to be … _who ever or what ever I am_; even if she still had no idea how much she meant to me, _**she was**_! But how could she know? I could never tell her, even when I did she never heard what I said. Bella was, no _is _an angel and she was so adorable when she was sleeping.

…

Bella's POV.

I woke up in a cloudy daze and very warm. I was slightly unsure as to where I was … until I felt Edward pulling me closer to him in his sleep. I remember walking over to Edward's late last night because I wanted to talk, I couldn't sleep because something had been bugging me for awhile now. I just had to tell him, I just had no idea how I was going to do that. … I tried not to move so much while I turned in his arms so I could watch him sleep. Yeah, _I know, creeper right_. I couldn't possibly help myself, Edward was so handsome when he was awake but when he slept he was beyond perfection. He always had this wonderful smile on his lips and his face was so relaxed and peaceful. Nothing was more beautiful!

"Morning Bella." He softly chuckled as I jumped from the sudden voice then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Umm I don't think its morning anymore Edward." I said once he stopped dazzling me with his brilliant smile and sparkling eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

He looked behind my head to see the clock then turned back to me. "Yeah ok, so its more good after noon." He chuckled again. "And yes, I did sleep well… what little sleep I did get anyway.

"Did I keep you up? I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to bother you so late really." I was really regretting coming here because I didn't even get to do what I came here to do, I chickened out.

"Don't be silly Bella, you know I never sleep well. I always love having you over here. You know that." Edward answered quickly to reassure me.

"Oh, ok. If you're sure then ok." I said back softly.

Edward was smiling brightly at me and he looked so happy I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly Edward turned back to look over my head at the clock again and froze with wide eyes.

"_Edward_? … What's wrong, Edward?" I asked panicked.

"Its 8:20pm. … We were supposed to be at Alice's at 8:30. We are so going to be late and you know what she is like when people are late! _We are both so dead now_." Edward said looking back at me looking apologetic.

"Well I guess that means we won't have to go to her party after all then." I said under my breath as we both got up to get ready for the torture Alice was sure to put us through today.

He chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. Knowing Alice she would find a way to make us be there even if she did kill us." Edward answered with a smile as he left for the bath room.

"True!" I yelled back as I grabbed an out fit for myself from his closet, I stay here often enough I have my own space here.

We both took our turns getting ready and dressed. We even stopped for a bite to eat, since we were already late a few extra minutes for food really didn't matter much. _Or at least we didn't think that amount of time would matter that much_, Alice on the other hand would probably want our heads just for the thought. Time was everything to that girl, how to use it to find more hours hidden in the day for shopping and playing Bella dress up were her favorites. Of course nothing matter once I got into Edward's car except for the fact that Edward Cullen was sitting beside me, driving down the road. I often wondered what would happen if Edward and I had dated over the year and also why was it that Edward never dated anyone else. I know that one day he will and that very same day is the day that I will find a hole in the ground to stay for the rest of my _pathetic life_. But that day hasn't come yet and _I'm not planning on asking when he thinks it will be coming_, I don't want to know. We drove down the road at an _almost _alarming speed but Edward was a very good driver so I wasn't so freaked out, _as long as I don't look out the window too often_. It wasn't very long before we reached Alice's apartment. Rose and Alice had bought the place a few years back, I think because Jasper and Emmett had there apartments just down the road. Edward stopped in front of the building and took a deep breath before coming over to open my door for me. Edward always did little things like that for me as well as many other things. Then soon we walked together up to Alice's room. I was about to knock when the door flew open.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE TO TWO OF YOU BEEN?" Alice yelled as soon as she opened the door.

"Nice to see you to Sis." Edward answered back with a slight crooked grin.

"Sorry Alice. It was my fault, we just over slept that's all." I said in a rush trying to calm her before Edward could get her fired up.

"OH,… Whatever Edward. Bella its not your fault I know you were at Edward's last night, he should have set his alarm." Alice answered back while pulling both Edward and myself into the other room where the others were waiting.

"EMMETT! … I swear I'll kill you one of these days. Can't you just learn to keep your over sized food dispenser shut!" Edward started yelling.

"What? … OH you mean that I told Alice. Well come on Bro you know sis loves that cutesy stuff!" Emmett defended himself.

"Whatever Edward, Emmett. Enough, we have more important things to deal with here. … LIKE my party planning and something about Emmett having an announcement to make later to night." Alice jumped in, efficiently breaking up the argument.

"ALICE! Why do we have to help with this party? Some of us hate parties and it doesn't matter what we all do, you always go back and do it over." I was complaining, I know but I always did.

"BECAUSE Christmas is special and its meant to be spent with loved ones Bella. Don't you love us anymore?" Alice said with that stupid pouting face that always gets me.

"Alice… You know that's cheating." Edward said chuckling.

"FINE Alice, fine." I conceded.

"OH, … Edward did you bring _what you know _that you were supposed to bring? If not I swear you will really be dead for being late then?" Alice suddenly turned to her brother and then glared at him until she was done talking.

"No Alice. No I didn't bring _what you said_ I was supposed to bring because I have no reason to bring it with me." Edward answered back glaring just as much as Alice was.

"You people are way too confusing. ALICE… Can I just make my announcement now or were you and Edward planning to have a staring contest for the rest of us to watch for the rest of the night?" Emmett asked while jumping off the couch and walking over to Edward and Alice.

"FINE!" Edward and Alice both said stubbornly not looking away from the other.

"Ok. … Well have fun with that I guess." Emmett said simply as he turned back to walk over towards Rose who was sitting on the couch. "Rosie bud, I have something I've been _dieing _to ask you for years now."

"Ok. Well go on then, ask away Emmett." Rose answered back barely looking up from her magazine she was flipping through.

This fact didn't seem to bother Emmett because even with his back turned on everyone else, we could all still tell that he was smiling from ear to ear. Emmett bounce from one foot to the other and then placed himself in front of Rose on the floor. Emmett had just got down on one knee while he pulled something small out of his pocket. Rose noticed this time as her eyes widened and she dropped the magazine she was reading, it landed just by Emmett's left knee but Rose never took her eyes off Emmett.

Emmett chuckled. "Rose Bud!" Emmett said while offering her the small black box he pulled out. "**This **ring is the symbol of unity in which our lives will now be joined in an unbroken circle. Wherever we go, we will always return to one another. _THIS IS MY PROMISE OF LOVE TO YOU_! To give the best of myself and ask no more from you to give in return. To share with you my time, love; and to bring joy, _strength _and imagination to our relationship. I am asking for your hand to remain in mine forever, for your never ending love to be mine just as I will share my love with you until the very end of time itself. I hope you understand the depths of my feeling and my love! Rosalie Hale, I am asking you to marry me."

When Emmett was finished we all were staring at him with wide eyes. Emmett was always making bets, telling jokes, or pulling pranks but never before had he seemed so sincere and completely focused on one thing than he now, waiting for Rose to answer him. We were all very still, very quiet while all of us waited to see how Rose would respond to Emmett's sudden proposal. At the moment she still seemed to be in shock. After a while of waiting Emmett's smile was slowly starting to fade into a tight grin, his eyes were looking slightly worried but his hands and legs never moved an inch as he continued to wait for the answer to his question.

Rose finally snapped out of whatever shocked daze she was in by shaking her head and leaned in towards Emmett with a smirk. "Emmett … I think you forgot something here?"

With wide eyes Emmett started checking everything around him before realization dawned on him and he smiled back at Rose again. "Marry me?"

"YES! … Of course Emmett!" Rose finally agreed as Emmett jumped up and pulled her into his arms in a very happy and passionate kiss.

"OH MY GOD! … NO WAY!" Alice yelled suddenly sounding half thrilled and slightly annoyed.

"WOW! Congrats Rose, Emm!" I said quickly before the mini Alice blow out that seemed to be on its way.

"DUDE! … You have no idea how much I want to kill you." Jasper muttered under his breath from the back of the room, but we all still heard him.

"Sorry Jazz, I just had to be first! After all I am the oldest right? Plus now Alice can throw a double." Emmett shrugged as he placed Rose back on her feet but never taking his arms off her.

Alice's eyes widened this time as she turned back towards Jasper. "What is he talking about Jasper?" She asked stunned.

"Nothing Allie Bear, just that Emmett here ruined my perfect plans. … You knew I had it all set for tomorrow, Jerk." Jasper responded but never stopped glaring at Emmett.

"Just do it now, she probably already knows what it is anyway. Right Alice?" Emmett chuckled again.

Alice was squealing uncontrollably by this point. "YOU MEAN…. ? SO YOU ARE… ? I'M GOING TO… ? REALLY! YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENEING." Alice was beyond happy at this point, she couldn't even finish a sentence.

Jasper sighed but moved so he was in front of Alice, getting down on one knee. "This is not how I wanted it to be, I wanted it to be perfect for you. I had it all planed but now this is just going to have to do." He glared back at Emmett for a short second before smiling brightly back at Alice again. "Alice Cullen After spending so many years of blissful happiness I would like to ask for your hand in marriage? Will you marry me Alice and make me the happiest man I could possible ever be!"

"EEEEEE!" Alice was squealing and jumping up and down long before Jasper had even finished but when he had I think she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. "YES, YES, YES! Of course I will marry you. Of course it was perfect and of course I will throw the best weddings the world will ever see for me and Rose! Every thing will be perfect and this will forever be my favorite Christmas year EVER!"

Needless to say but _Alice _was overly excited about finally getting asked to marry Jasper. All these years about waiting and getting teased by him about it Jasper finally asked and she couldn't be happier. I also couldn't be happier to see both of my best girl friends getting exactly what they have always wanted. Well maybe I would be slightly happier if I could some how be joining them in this moment of happiness. _That will never happen _and I'm ok with that because I can be happy for them and still have everything. Edward seemed to be in a mix of emotions as I looked over to him standing in the corner. He seemed happy for his siblings and friends but at the same time _something _was bothering him, he seemed _angry _at something else and there was something else I couldn't figure out. I hadn't realized I had been staring at him for as long as I had been until he turned towards me and smiled.

"_Well _seems like Alice has more than just a Christmas party to plan for now." Edward chuckled as he walked back over to me.

"Yeah I guess we all have _more _work to do." I joked but honestly I was happy to help in any way I could.

"**You are right**! I have so much to do, so much to plan! Christmas is just going to have to wait… No _way _can I plan both the Christmas party and the Weddings! **EEEE **_I'm getting married_!" Alice was still squealing as she rushed through ideas.

Alice spent the rest of the night planning how she was going to plan the weddings and the party all at the same time, the weddings will be put on hold for just a few days so Christmas won't be canceled but this time no one is allowed to help decorate. She said she doesn't have time this year to go back and redo everything to make sure everything was perfect. I really didn't mind getting kicked out of the plans but I was still a little fearful of the fact that Alice was on double party mode now. _Jasper stayed behind to make sure poor Alice didn't kill herself with all the rushing and bouncing about she was doing, Emmett and Rose went out for the night to celebrate while Edward and I went back to his place to watch some movies_. Edward and I had a lot of fun watching movies, eating popcorn and just all around laughing and having fun but something was always … _off_ tonight. He would stare off into space more or I would catch him just staring at me. I really didn't mind but it was just different then he would normally act and after the first few times it started to get me worried. Was something wrong? _Did he not want me to be here any more_? Just when I started to think that going home was a good idea he would change my mind by pulling me closer to him and laughing again. The night continued like that for hours before it started getting really dark out side. It was getting late and I had to get home by Alice's orders, _Edward was taking me to the party as always now_, he had to pick me up from my own apartment. I went home and tried to get some sleep but without Edward's arms around me it was a little more than difficult. _I couldn't sleep without him here_.


	7. Ch7 Christmas Party

Ch7 Christmas Party

Edward's POV.

Today had been nothing but a blur. Alice was rushing about barking orders for everyone to follow. Emmett and Rose had go get dressed and finish wrapping the party gifts for the other gests, Bella set up the food preparations and then go up to get dressed, and I had to get dress at my apartment but as soon as I was done I had to go for a drive until I was _allowed _to see Bella. So here I am driving around this stupid town in the middle of winter with nothing to do and no where to go because the one place I want to be, I can't. I had been driving for a few hour and yet it felt like _forever_! I had never wish for the Christmas party to come sooner but this year I was going to make it the best I had ever party ever. If this night goes well then maybe I could find the courage to ask for a real date with Bella but with my pathetic luck it won't. I would screw it up like all those years ago, Bella will end up having the worst time and more likely then not she will wish she hadn't said yes to me. Maybe she will end it all to leave me the hopeless pathetic mess that I will be as soon as she leaves my side for good.

"**CRAP**!" I cried as I broke from my thoughts just in time to find a deer dash across the road right in front of me. "YOU, _Stupid_."

I stomped on my brakes and as I did the car started to slide on the ice but only slightly. I got the car stopped at the side of the road to find that no one else was around and the deer had stopped just passed the trees on the other side of the road. The deer was watching me as I collected my thoughts again, _it was slightly creepy_. I really should have been paying more attention to the road. So now, I'm sitting here waiting for my heart to calm back down and I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost time to go take Bella to our party. Yeah, _so much for my heart rake being normal_. I got back onto the empty street and drove back to my house. As I was driving I had a sudden feeling that I had experienced this day before. Then I realized that I had, this exact event happened the night of the first Christmas party that I took Bella to. The eerie feeling I got when I remembered everything that happened that night was not helping my nerves but I wasn't going to let that get to me. I walked into the house to find Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all looking very festive. Alice was smiling as bright as she could still clearly excited about Jasper asking her to marry him.

"Where have you been? Bella is waiting for you!" Alice asked while bouncing up and down.

"Alice you were the one that told me, _I'd be dead _if I came back before now." I smiled down at her happy self before I walked up to Alice's room where Bella was waiting for me.

I walked into the room to find it very dark, the lights were off and at first I thought she wasn't here but I found her sitting by the window across the room. It was a huge window looking over a beautiful view of a near by lake. Given the time it was, Bella was probably watching the stars _as the first few start to show themselves_. Without trying to disturb her I slowly walked up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. Bella turned around to smile at me only to turn back towards the stars. _She was stunning_.

"So beautiful! Wouldn't you agree Edward?" Bella asked in a whisper.

Without thinking my mouth said the first thing that came to mind. "Yes Bella, you are very beautiful tonight." Then I completely froze where I was standing behind her, just waiting for her to turn and … well _I honestly don't know how I thought she would react_?

But nothing happened. Bella didn't turn or react in anyway at all really. It was as if she hadn't heard a word I said… _Which with my luck she probably didn't_. Just like so many years ago on this very night when I told her I loved her. _Something I could never get to strength to do again, I'm sure_. I have finally decided that it doesn't matter. Bella is always with me, _even if she will never __**be **__with me, _we spend almost every day and night together. _How could I really ask for more than that_? I mean really, would it be that different if we were dating? Guess it doesn't matter. Bella is my very best friend and I will always be happy with the time that she has already allowed me to spend with her. The time that she will allow me to spend with her in our future. So what, if we never date? She will always be a part of my life and I will always be in hers!

"Are you ready for another Christmas party?" She asked.

"Umm. Not really! … Lets go, shall we?" I answered jokingly.

That did the trick, she laughed and all the tension in the room started to melt away as I led her out of the room and down the hall. Alice had really done a great job with the party, everything looked perfect as it always did and everyone that was there already looked like they were all having fun. _Laughing, dancing, singing carols and all around marry making_. It was the perfect place to be but all I wanted was to go back up to that window and watch the stars with Bella again. I did manage to drag Bella onto the dance floor a few times during the party and I loved having her back in my arms. It was different from when I escorted her to the dance for the first time, she was more relaxed with me holding her. She seemed happier now to have me wrapping my arms around her. She was safe there, _not tripping over things and hurting herself_, she was protected when I holding her. And for a time, _she was mine_!

"Mind if we cut in?" Emmett and Alice's voice called out and I stopped spinning when I felt someone tap my should.

"Oh, ok. Sure." Bella seemed hesitant but unwilling to deny anything request from a friend.

"What are you two planning? Can't you see we were doing just fine without you?" I asked teasingly as I reluctantly surrendered Bella over to Emmett.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You can have her back in just one dance Edward." Alice giggled as I started spinning her around.

"What do you really want Ali?" I asked after a minute.

"Can't I just want to dance with my brother?" Alice started innocently but after a look from me she continued. "I _want _you to man up Edward. You know Bella is perfect for you and all you have to do is ask. **Trust me **she _will_ say yes!"

"ALICE! …" I whined but I was tired of this talk. "You know I can't do that and I don't trust you because you don't _know _that she will say yes. Just because you and Rose fell in love with Jasper and Emmett doesn't mean that Bella will feel that way for me. We are great friend and I'm not going to ruin that."

"But you could be so much more than just friends Edward. Think about it, Bella is always around you. She spends more nights at you place then anywhere else. She is practically falling right in your lap and all you have to do is take a chance." Alice explained.

"For the last time Alice, I tired. I really did but it didn't work out so now I know we are just meant to be friends and I'm ok with that. I love Bella but I would rather be her friend than nothing at all." I was growing tired of having this talk with Alice after so long.

"But you kissed her Edward. … We all saw you and _I burned the mistletoe _so you have to ask her at some point!" Alice replied stubbornly just as the song was ending and I saw Bella running out of the room, she looked upset.

"Sorry Alice… I, I have to go." I said without taking my eyes off the door that Bella just escaped from.

I took off running at the point. I didn't even bother waiting to hear what Alice had to say next or to ask Emmett what had happened, I just followed after Bella. I didn't really get a good look before she took off because her head was down and her hands covered her face. But from the way she looked she could have been crying. That in itself was a good enough reason to believe that she was and that meant I had to find out what caused her to be unhappy. She was perfectly fine moments ago when we were dancing … _so what happened_? I followed out the same way I saw Bella going but of course she wasn't there so I guessed which way she went and _prayed _I was right. I ran as fast as I could down the halls, Alice's apartment was huge and had so many rooms and halls _it was like trying to find someone in a labyrinth_. I soon came back around to where Alice's room was, were I had first found Bella before the party and thought I should try there. As I opened the door I instantly exhaled the breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding when I saw Bella sitting in the same window as before. Only this time she wasn't watching the stars, she was crying.

"Bella …" I hesitated in the door way, _what if it was my fault she was upset_?

Bella jumped and gasped, I startled her. "OH! … Edward? What are … what are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide her tears by turning back towards the window and wiping her eyes. "Edward, you should be back at the party."

"So should you. … Bella what's wrong?" I asked hoping that there was something I could do to help.

"Oh its nothing. I'll be fine really." Bella said but it didn't sound very convincing.

I finally rushed into the room, over to where Bella was and wrapped her in my arms. She was trying to fight a little but quickly gave in and started clinging to me. She was crying as I held her.

"I know you way too well for that to be true Bella." I said simply. "Tell me what has you so upset?"

"Its … its just really stupid Edward. Just something Emmett said and I, of course, overreacted." Bella explained while sobbing.

"EMMETT? … Emmett upset you?" I asked incredulously.

"He didn't mean to. … Really he was just being himself and well… Like I said, I over reacted." She quickly defended him.

"Well what did he say? … Bella if he upset you then he should apologize." I said fully intending on getting her that apology.

"Edward, it wasn't his fault. It was stupid and nothing so just let it go ok? I'm fine." Bella whispered now into my chest as she pulled herself tighter to me.

"Umm, well do you want to leave?" I said after a minute of silence. "I mean the party will still be going on for a few hours still but if you would rather not deal with that right now we could go. We both have stayed long enough and I'm sure Alice would understand if we tell her that your not feeling well."

"I… Edward, I don't want to upset Alice and I really don't want to lie to her." Bella seemed hesitant.

"But its not a lie, you don't feel well Bella, you're upset." I said with a crooked smile. "Besides Alice is so busy making out with Jasper and planning the weddings that she won't even notice we left. Everything will be fine Bella. We can go anywhere you want."

It didn't take too much more to convince her to leave with me after that. So soon I took her hand and lead her out of Alice's room, down one of the many halls and right out the back door. Alice will _probably _never notice that we left early and if she does then I'll just explain later. When we reached my car I opened Bella's door for her and helped her in before rushing over to my side to get in. As I was pulling out of the parking lot I realized we hadn't discussed a place to go to so instead I was just driving around aimlessly for a while. Bella didn't seem to mind as she leaned over to rest to head on my shoulder. I wanted to wrap my arm around her and hold her to me but I was afraid of how she would react to that kind of action. _I would hate to ruin our friendship_. I always seemed to do something that would mess things up and right now something was bothering her so she needed me to be here for her. I can't be _here _for her if I do something that upsets her and she decides not to speak to me anymore. That would suck, _a lot_!

"Umm, Where are we going?" Bella asked after a few hours of just driving.

"I, umm I don't know. I was just driving cause we never really said where we were going." I chuckled nervously. "If there was somewhere you wanted to go then just tell me and we will be there shortly. If you want to go home I can take you there or where ever you want to go really."

"Oh I don't mind Edward. I was just wondering because I don't recognize anything in this area." Bella said while looking out the window.

I had been watching the road as I drove because when I'm driving with Bella I am always extra careful but I hadn't really been paying attention. I took a good look around and noticed immediately where we were and why she wouldn't have recognized anything. I knew this road very well, it lead to a place I often went when I wanted to be alone. I have always wanted to bring Bella with me but I also didn't know how to ask her or if she would want to. Maybe one day I would bring her to my special escape but as of right now it was far too cold to be outside for too long.

"I guess I hadn't notices where I was driving to. Just wondering around and all that. Is there anywhere you'd like to go now?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well its getting pretty late. I should probably be getting home. … If you want we could hang out and watch a few movies or something." Bella asked while avoiding looking at me.

"Your place it is. I'm sure you'd like to spend a few nights in your own bed for a change huh?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Only if _you _stayed with me." Bella whispered softly under her breath, _I was sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that_.

Bella has told me many times over the years that she sleeps better when I'm with her and nothing would please me more than to help her sleep better. Lately she's been avoiding the subject of sleeping but every now and again I would over hear her whispering to herself. She seemed to be hiding something from me and I couldn't even begin to guess what it could be. _Something _had been bothering her for a while now, I guess whatever Emmett said to her hadn't helped things either. _Maybe I should have a talk with him later about what he did say_. For now I had to get her home. _SAFE_!

…

It was very late by the time I got Bella back to her place and we only had the energy to watch about a movie and a half. I agreed to stay the night with Bella in her bed _because there was no way I was going to leave her tonight_, not with what happened earlier. She fell asleep quickly after laying down in my arms and as usual I ended up watching her dream and thinking about random things. Like how I don't usually spend a lot of nights at Bella's place, she said she preferred to let me stay in my own bed. _The bed wasn't what mattered to me. _But laying here, I found my eyes roaming the room. I wasn't really looking for things and it was dark so it would have been hard to find them anyway but I did spot something laying on the bed side table just to my right. It looked like a book, _a spiral note book maybe_? I thought about a lot of other things as the night went on. _Mostly about __**time**_, times from the past and present. Times Bella and I spend apart and great times together. How much time she had allowed me to stay with her over the years and _how much time she would allow me for later_. Time is a fleeting thing, _we all get one life time_; we should spend it surrounded by the things that make us the happiest. _Bella _is the thing that makes me the happiest! … From time to time my eyes would roam back over to the book laying just beside me, _when I wasn't openly gawking at Bella that is_. My curiosity was getting the better of me and with the little bit of morning light coming in I could read a little of the cover. It read -My Special _ Sake _ _ Memory Book.- The missing words were hidden in the shadows and that's probably what had my curiosity going. I didn't want to be noisy, honestly I never would have cared but this was Bella's room and anything that let me into that secrete mind of hers always had my interest. I reached over and picked up the black and white, 5 subject, note book. The full title read -My Special Keep Sake and Happy Memory Book.- Yes _I know_, I should put the book down and forget that I ever picked it up in the first place but I couldn't help myself. I opened to the first page to find nothing more then a picture of Bella and myself as kids, we weren't too young but it was the first of us together. _She was so adorable with her shy little smile_. Looking at the picture and thinking of the memory caused me to smile as well and I flipped the page again. The more pages I flipped through the more I found that this book was filled with memories and letters from Bella and Myself. _I was on every page_, every line and pictures throughout the whole thing. The letter I wrote to her asking, _begging _her to be my friend, the movie tickets from every movie we saw together, a get well soon card I made for her when she was out sick for a week. A paper that was the flier for when us guys wanted to start a band, _that didn't go so well_, and so many other things from memories over the year. The more pages I read the more I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella had saved _everything _from our past years together all in this book. I was flipping through some more when I came to a tiny bump in the pages and when I flipped to see what it was, I found a leaf tapped to one of the pages. It was small and green nothing special on its own but I recognized it instantly; _**Mistletoe**_!

"Do you think Alice would be pissed if she knew she missed one leaf?" Bella suddenly asked from beside me, causing me to jump because I hadn't known she was awake and I had been caught.

"Bella? … I, umm. I well. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to … I was umm." I stammered on trying to cover what I had done, I just ended up hanging my head and handed her the book. "Sorry!"

"Its ok Edward. Its not like you hadn't seem any of that stuff before right." Bella said as she handed the book back to me.

"But … but why did you keep all of this stuff?" I asked still slightly amazed.

She shrugged as she sat up on the bed. "I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of it so I put it all in this book." Bella wasn't looking at me any more and she had her back turned towards me.

"Bella … do you realize that there isn't a _single _page in this book that doesn't have _something _to do with me?" I asked curiously, I hadn't read every page so maybe I was just giving myself a big head and if I ask she could tell me I was full of it and move on.

"Its for my _best _memories Edward. … I can't help it if you were apart of them all." Bella whispered after a while of silence.

"Wow! … I mean umm … thank you." I had no idea what to think now, I was stunned. "Bella? … I feel the same way."

She finally turned back to look at me but she was still cautious and kept her head slightly down. She was pulling the covers up around herself and clinging to them as if that could keep her safe _just as if she were a small child afraid of monsters_. Bella began to play with her hair and the hem of the covers but after a minute she nudged the book in my hands, _reminding me that it was there_, and silently telling me to read more. I did as she asked flipping back to the page with the mistletoe leaf to start and continuing from there. We both sat there, she would point things out from time to time and make little comments. It was a walk down memory lane and every moment she kept special and safe was one of my favorites as well. She showed me the page that had a piece of fabric from the shirt I accidentally ripped on a nail when I was helping her move. _Alice wanted to kill me for that_. There was a letter I had taped to her door one night when I knew I had a late night and couldn't be there to help her sleep. '_Dear Bella, I'm sorry I won't be able to come over tonight. I have to help Emmett and Jasper cram for the exams we all have and it looks like its going to be an all night thing. Well for Emmett anyway! Lol. I wish I was there to hold you but at least now you'll have the bed to your self again. Sweet dreams Edward!_' Bella said that when she came home to find that note she was slightly disappointed but it turned out that Jasper had already explained everything to Emmett with Rose's help before I got there so I ran back to Bella's that night. There were many memories. I was beginning to think that Bella had more feelings for me than I had ever thought possible. This book was as if she had been feeling every thing that I had been feel all this time. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and yet when I looked up into her eyes from time to time _I felt completely stupid _formissing the look of love.

"Bella! … I had no idea." I said only to prove my stupidity.

"How could you have? … I never said anything Edward." Bella answered back looking down again. "I couldn't decide to tell you because I was afraid."

I had lied before. … I told Alice that I hadn't brought that _thing _she always wanted me to bring. I always told her that I had no reason to bring it with me so I never did. **I lied**, when ever I was with Bella I always kept it close. Usually, and _as of right now_, it was in my pocket just waiting for me to gain the courage I needed. Some how tonight, I had found every once of courage I never thought I had. I stood up from the bed placing the book gently down beside Bella and walked over to stand just in front of her. I then took her hands and pulled her off the bed to stand with me, then while keeping her hands in one of mine I got down on one knee. I pulled the little blue box out of my pocket _just as I heard Bella's sudden in take of breath_. I took a deep breath before placing the box into her hands. I looked up into her _beautiful _eyes and saw them rimmed with unshed tears. I was worried as to what those tears meant _but it was a little too late to do anything about that right now_. I had to finish this while I had the strength to do anything.

"Bella Swan, I know that we have never really even gone on a date _much less actually dated before _and that this is probably _a little _out of order for how things should go. But I _do _know that you are my very best friend and I would do anything for you! I would be anywhere you asked at anytime you needed me. I know that there isn't another person on this earth that I would rather have in my life and no one has ever meant more to me than you do!" I said with all my heart and smiled up at her. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. I'd like to spend the rest of my time with you. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife? Bella, will marry me?"

On _bended knee _I opened the blue silk covered box to present her with another family treasure. A beautiful, maybe _slightly outdated_, wedding ring. It was covered in diamonds and I know she won't be too pleased if she tried to guess its worth but right now _I was just hoping that she didn't crush my heart __**completely**_. I realized how sudden all this was and how _crazy _I probably looked to her but I guess that's the price you pay when you keep years and years of love bottled up inside you. You just jump head first into an _inescapable _situation and its either sink or swim. _Speaking of_… I was still waiting for my answer and all I could tell now was that Bella's tears were no long unshed as they streamed down her face.


	8. Ch8 Memories

Ch8 Memories

_From the last chapter…  
_Edward's POV.

_I was still waiting for my answer and all I could tell now was that Bella's tears were no long unshed as they streamed down her face._

Bella's POV.

This can not be happening, this can not be happening, this can not be happening, This CAN NOT be happening. My mind couldn't grasp exactly what was going on right at the moment but that phrase kept coming to mind. I just kept staring down, blankly at the man that just presented me with the most beautiful ring and asked me to be his. This can not be happening, _not to me_… Right? I mean this has to be like, some sort of dream … maybe. Maybe I should be saying something now… or doing something. I can't think straight and I can't stop myself from crying… _why am I crying so much today_? … Crying, I had been crying just a little while ago because of something Emmett had said while we danced.

_Flash back_:

"_Mind if we cut in?" Emmett and Alice's voice called out and Edward stopped spinning us around when Alice tapped him._

"_Oh, ok. Sure." I answered but really unwilling to end the dance._

"_What are you two planning? Can't you see we were doing just fine without you?" Edward asked teasingly before handing me off to Emmett._

_I allowed Emmett to drag me away and soon he was spinning me around the room effortlessly. Emmett was very strong and so it was simple for him to keep me on my feet while at the same time throwing me about the room. It was actually kind of fun to dance with Emmett, even though I really missed having Edward's arms around me. I really loved dancing with Edward because it was one of the rare times when he held me close and it always felt as if he would never let me go. But now I was dancing with Emmett and there was sure to be some teasing at some point._

"_So, having fun half pint?" Emmett started in as if on cue._

"_You know, to YOU everyone is pint-sized so why is that my fun little name?" I asked only teasing him a little._

"_Because you're the one that gets annoyed by it Sis!" Emmett starting laughing but my heart sank to the floor as he twirled me around again._

"_Emmett? … Why do you do that?" I asked without thinking._

"_Do what Sis? I was just teasing you, know I didn't mean any harm in it." Emmett asked confused._

"_THAT!… Emmett why do you call me that?" I really didn't need this right now, it was worse then his teasing some days._

"_I'm sorry Bella if you don't want me to call you half pint anymore then I won't. Better?" Emmett asked as he stopped spinning us; long enough to make me feel better I guessed._

"_No, no. Not that Emmett. Why do you call me Sis all the time? Its not like we are really related and I'm not your sister in law or anything. SO why do always call me your sister?" I asked a little more forcefully now. " I don't understand why you would keep doing that and its not like I really act much like a sister either, other than I let you pick on me so much."_

"_You mean you aren't a sister in law YET Bella." Emmett chuckled, teasing me again. "Oh, come on you have to see it. Everyone knows its coming. Little Eddie over there is totally smitten with you!"_

"_EMMETT! … Stop teasing me! ENOUGH OK." I yelled at him and just took off running._

_I didn't want anyone to see me crying but I couldn't take it anymore. Emmett was always teasing everyone for one thing or another but this time he had gone too far. Alice was the only one that knew how I really felt about Edward but over the years Emmett had guessed and continued to tease me from the moment I started blushing. So I had, had enough, I couldn't take anymore!_

_:End flashback._

I can't think straight and I can't stop myself from crying, _why had I been crying so much today_? OK, _I have to think_. I started to shake my head and tired to wipe away the tears only to have more fall to replace the ones I removed. I continued to shake my head slightly to try and clear away the confusion. Think, … I'm stand in my bed room, by my bed, with _someone _kneeling… NO, not someone. EDWARD! … Edward was kneeling before me and presenting me with a ring. _Edward Cullen _had just asked me to marry him.

Snapping out of my daze. "OH, Edward! … I, I can't believe this!" I said with a shaky voice from crying.

"If the answer is no, I'd understand Bella. I just, … I just had to ask while I could." Edward's smile had long ago faded but he never took his eyes off me or removed his hands from mine. "I probably should have seen this one coming. … I mean its not like anything else that I ever tried ever worked out right. Our first kiss was because of a stupid _fungus _plant, because of a date _my mother _made you say yes to. Alice always forced you to hang out with me because she couldn't help but be a noisy person. Emmett constantly teases you because he knows its cute when you blush. HELL, _even when I tired to tell you that I loved you_, YOU never even got to hear it because my luck is so cruel. Everything just told me to forget the whole thing so I had long ago given up on any chance of this happening but some how, _here I am_; asking you. So just say what you have to say and lets move past this. Shall we?"

"Edward, … Do you want to marry me? Really!" I asked still a little stunned.

"Of course but I'm not stupid Bella. I know you probably don't won't to spend your life with me when you could find someone way better for you." Edward answered.

"DON'T _SAY _THAT!" I snapped at him. "OH, sorry… but Edward. I couldn't possibly find anyone better for me than you!"

He looked up at me with a smile again. "Really? … Bella are you saying yes?" Edward asked a little hesitant still.

"YES! … Yes Edward. I'm saying yes. If you'll have me I would love to become your wife!" I was so thrilled at the thought.

Edward's eyes were practically _glowing _and his frown had grown into a full _ear to ear _smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. Edward was so happy and he was asking me to be his for the rest of our lives. _I couldn't believe this was happening_! I didn't really have the chance to get used to the idea either because Edward suddenly jumped up from his kneeling position, pulled me into his arms and spun me around in the air before passionately attacking me with his sweet lips. This was nothing like the kiss we shared all those years ago, this was much, _much _better! So much better because this was _**Edward **_and he loved me but not only did he love me but we both loved each other. _We both KNEW we both loved each other_! We were going to get married, I couldn't be happier!

"ALICE!" I said shocked as the thought hit me as soon as Edward placed me back on my feet.

"Well that's not exactly what I was expecting but ok?" Edward teased between chuckles, I hit his shoulder lightly.

"HA, HA. … No, Edward. We have to tell Alice!" I said to explain. "If she's not the first to know she will kill us both!"

"Huh,… you know what? My sister does a lot of killing." Edward joked again, this time I was really laughing.

"Yeah, I guess she does. … But really we have to call her." I was rushing about and trying to remember where I left my phone.

"Umm Bella, its like five in the morning and she was up all night with the party and planning and celebrating? … Do you really want to wake her for this?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"You really don't know your sister very well, do you?" It was my turn to be teasing him now.

"**Alright **… But you're the one calling her. I would like to _keep _my head in tack for the wedding and if its me calling, this early, _she'd kill me for sure_!" Edward said while handing over his cell phone with Alice's number on the screen.

I pushed the call button. "THIS SO BETTER BE IMPORTANT _EDWARD CULLEN _OR YOU WILL SOON FIND A NEW MEANING TO THE WORDS …" Alice was yelling but I ended up cutting her off before too long.

"Hello Alice, I have some news I think you'd like to hear." I said in a pleasant tone, I couldn't hide my happiness.

"OH! Bella what's up Sis? Why do you have Edward's cell out at this hour?" Alice asked a little more calm now.

"How do _you _do that?" Edward asked me incredulously in a whisper.

"Well Alice, I'm not exactly your sister but if you're willing to plan another wedding I could be a sister in law very soon!" I said into the phone with another uncontrollable smile plastered on my face.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEE_! OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! GREAT JOB EDWARD!" Alice squealed into the phone and even when I had it at arms length away I could still hear her on the other line. "I can't believe it finally happened. Congratulations! I love you both so much and I would be honored to plan your perfect wedding Bella! I can't wait to get started."

I hang up shortly after she started squealing wedding ideas at me because, _honestly _right now that was the last thing that I wanted. I just wanted to know that Alice would plan the perfect wedding and Edward would be the one standing at the end of the long walk. I handed Edward his cell phone and smiled again at everything that's happened. Edward was smiling as well and _I hoped it was for the same reasons_. Edward had asked me to marry him and I said yes so now all we had to do was figure out how we would spend the rest of our lives together. _Only really together this time, as a couple_! It didn't take too long before I started to feel the late hour creeping up on me and my eyes begging to be sleeping again. Edward, seeming to find me dead on my feet, helped me back into bed and I soon fell back asleep in his arms with a smile on my face. This was going to be another memory to add to my book. _My favorite night_!

…

Edward's POV.

**I can't believe she said yes**! _Bella Swan_, love of my life and best friend has agreed to marry _me_? She's going to be my wife and she's going to be a part of my family, _forever_! From this moment on I'll never have to let her go again and I'll always be here to protect her! Alice will plan the wedding and Bella will be walking towards me in a beautiful white dress. I have thought about this for many, many years but never once had I imagined it would come true. I had long since given up on any idea of Bella and I being together at all, _let alone us getting married_. But here I was laying in Bella's bed with her in my arms and my family's ring on her left finger! _Bella Swan is going to marry me_, I couldn't be happier! I also couldn't be more tired in my life. … I had no idea that proposing could take this much out of you _but then again I guess it usually doesn't_. Just when you act like a total idiot and work yourself into a crazy fit that would have exploded other wise. Yeah, _I guess that would take a lot out of a person_. Nothing like loosing your mind to help break the ice I guess! Well _who cares_, Bella said yes and she loves me just as much as I've always loved her! We are going to get married and spend the rest of our lives in complete happiness but for right now I think she has the right idea. Sleep is good and its about time that I get catch up on mine. I wrapped Bella tighter in my arms and snuggled closer to keep her safe while I slowly drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep. As I slept I had this dream, _I don't usually dream a lot because I don't sleep long enough to dream most night_. This night I had a dream and it was a wonderful fantasy. The very best that I could envision; until…

_Edward's Dream_:

_I was standing in a room full of people. Many of them family and friends all dressing in more formal attires then most days. The room was beautifully decorated in soft colors and there were flowers every where. Everyone was smiling and whispering amongst themselves, it was the perfect setting to a perfect day!_

"_Here she comes." A voice whispered beside me and I instantly looked to the end of the room._

_A row of more formally dressed people filled my vision. They blocked my view but my eyes never left the end of the aisle. I waited until the last of the people filed into their places and then a few moments later I saw HER. A vision in white from head to toe! Her face was covered by a thick lace veil that wrapped around her head and dragged all the way to the ground with her dress covering every inch that the veil may have missed. She was blending in with the room perfectly but for the stunning rose bouquet she held in her tiny arms; along with her father's arm as he walked her down the walk. As they came closer I could see the tears building in his eyes but his smile couldn't be brighter! This was the most wonderful day anyone could ever have. Soon she would be by my side and I would never let her go again._

"_Take care of my girl." He whispered to me as he surrendered her to me._

"_It would be my honor Sir." I replied simple as I lead her up towards our places._

"_Lift the veil so we may begin the ceremony!" The man in front of us said once we were ready to being the rest of our lives together, Forever!_

_I moved closer and began to lift the veil. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was getting everything I had ever wanted and so much more that I never even knew was there. I was going to marry this beautiful women before me. We would spend forever together in perfect bliss and nothing could ruin this moment. We would always be together and no matter what she would love me! As I slowly pulled the veil over her face I realized three things. One: I was watching this all from outside of my body, as if I was standing just beside myself. Two: I was thinking in two different bodies. On the one hand the body I was watching was beyond thrilled that this day had finally come but on the other, this body, MY body was screaming at me to look at the face of the girl before me. Because Three: She wasn't Bella! This girl wasn't Bella. I should be marring Bella! Bella was the only one I would ever marry and yet here I was watching myself marry another girl. I don't even know THIS girl. Well, __**this **__body doesn't but that other one doesn't seem to care much! He's too busy getting married and too busy smiling like there is no tomorrow. CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? CAN ANYONE SEE THAT THIS IS THE WRONG GIRL? I couldn't help but feel like a ghost. Nothing I did in this body was able to stop what was happening just beside me._

_:End Dream._

I woke with a start and suddenly found myself sitting straight up and gasping for breath. I had no idea what had just happened or for the moment where I was. All I knew was that I had just experienced the worst imaginable nightmare possible. I thought I was having the best dream ever but it turned _horrible_. I sat there for a little longer just trying to catch my breath before I started to look around. I wanted to find out where I was so maybe that could help calm my panic. This thought only last until I realized I was in Bella's bed with only one problem; _no Bella_. My heart was racing much faster than it had been from that dream as I started to panic about where she had gone. I quickly rushed out of the bed and stumbled with the blankets wrapped around my ankles until I was out of bed and crossing the room. I quickly found the door, threw it open and rushed down the hall. I had no idea what I was thinking _much less where I was going _but right now… Right now I needed Bella. I needed to find her and make sure that she was safe but also I needed to know that she was … I don't know … _Real_? This dream had me really freaked out and I have no idea what it all meant but at the same time it had me worried that something was wrong. Why would I be marring this girl? Where was Bella and why was I standing outside of my body yelling at me when I couldn't even hear me? … It was all so confusing and with every empty room I found I became more and more frustrated. I _needed _to find Bella. To know she was ok, that nothing was wrong and _to know that she really said __**yes**_!

"BELLA!" I yelled as I run into the kitchen and found her sitting in a chair. "Where have you been? Why aren't you in bed and more importantly ARE YOU OK?"

"Wow… Edward calm down. Are you alright?" Bella rushed out of her chair to stand in front of me, running her hands along my face trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I **need **to know that _you _are ok!" I said desperately as I quickly wrapped her into my arms and held her tightly to me.

"I'm fine Edward. Tell me what happened? You look completely panicked and you're kind of scaring me." Bella whispered as she leaned her head against my chest, allowing me to hold her and also allowing my to breath properly again.

"OH Thank heavens!" Exhaled a deep breath and buried my face in Bella's silky brown hair. "I'm sorry Bella. I know I'm acting a little weird right now but I just had the worst dream and I just had to know that you were ok."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella breathed as she hugged me comfortingly while pulling us closer together.

"I'm fine now. I have you and I know I can handle anything now." I whispered before another thought came to my mind again, I broke away from Bella just enough to look at her while still holding on as tightly as I could. "Bella? Last night, before we fell asleep? Did I ask you … Did I ask you to marry me?"

She was hesitant and looked down at our feet before answering. "… Yes. Yes Edward you did? Was that a mistake?"

"WHAT? NO! … Bella, of course it wasn't a mistake. … But, but you did say yes right?" I asked, still a little unsure about what was real or not.

"Yes of course, I answered yes." Bella said while looking up again, smiling this time. "I love you Edward, always have."

My heart was racing and skipping around like crazy. This morning had been nothing but a roller coaster of craziness but never have I heard Bella say those words to _me _before. I had never once heard anything more beautiful, more wonderful! _More magnificent_!

"Say that again?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said yes." Bella answered.

"No, not that… Tell me you love me." I asked desperately. "It's the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I need to hear it again, please Bella? I love you so much and I honestly never thought that you would ever feel the same way for me."

"Edward that is ridiculous! How could I not love someone as perfect as you? Of course I love you Edward!" Bella said looking up at me with such strength, such conviction in her eyes that I couldn't help but believe her. "I love you Edward Cullen!"

"As I love you, Bella Swan!" I whispered back before pulling Bella into me for a very soft, very passionate but very sweet kiss.

WELL, _it started out that way anyway_. Kissing Bella was like nothing else in this world. It was like nothing else anywhere imaginable! Even though this had only been the second time I had ever kissed her, _the only times I had ever kissed anyone_, I still knew that there wasn't anyone I'd ever want to kiss if it wasn't Bella. Bella was everything to me so it made sense that kissing her would be nothing less than perfection because she was perfection! She was, as she has always been, my _perfect angel _and more importantly she was going to be mine. Really _mine_, forever! I would soon be able to kiss this exquisite women any time I pleased, _as long as she was willing _of course but… _still_! That is more than I could have ever said before and more than I would have ever thought possible! _**Perfection**_! Absolute _perfection_!


	9. Ch9 The Diner

Ch9 The Diner

The next few days have passed in a burr. Bella had agreed to marry me and of course Alice had said yes to planning the wedding. Everyone around us were all so happy for us and we all celebrated together. Everything was going perfectly and I couldn't be happier that Bella feels the same for me, as I do for her. But … _something _in the back of my mind was still bothering me and it made it hard to focus sometime. I'm not exactly what it was but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that horrible dream I had the night before I proposed to Bella. I still had no idea what that nightmare meant or even why it came that night but after a while I did realize one thing; _I did know that girl_. It wasn't Bella that I was marring in the dream but it wasn't a stranger either, not really. The girl in my dream was Tanya. She was a great friend of mine from long before Bella and her family moved here but also just before Bella came to town, Tanya and her family had moved away. In the dream she was clearly older then I had last seen her and it took me a while to figure out it was her because I really wouldn't know what she looked like now but I guess that's how my mind thought she would look. I hadn't spoken to Tanya since before they moved, in fact I never really got to say goodbye but it didn't bother me much. I knew we would always be friends no matter how much time passed before we saw each other again _but that doesn't explain why it was Tanya in my dream_?

"Edward? … Hello, Earth to Edward!" Alice said while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, umm sorry Ali. What's up Sis?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Dude what is up with you?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "You've been sitting there staring off at nothing for like an hour! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were actually having a day time fantasy about Bella over there!"

"Shall I kill you now or later?" I said through grinded teeth.

"What ever. The two of you need to cut it out. Edward, you have a date to get ready for so stop spacing and go get dressed!" Alice ordered for the fifth time today.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you? My date isn't until later tonight and I'm not going to get dressed now because it is only noon." I said annoyed. "Besides its not like I'm taking her to some really fancy place, Bella would kill me if I tried that!"

"Edward, you don't know anything about dating SO trust me and go get ready. NOW!" Alice demanded again only this time she was pushing me off the couch, _well trying to_.

"Come on little Pixie!… GO, GO, GO!" Emmett cheered. "Ooo, I know! Edward if she can push you up stair she gets to choose your out fit for a month!"

"Emmett this is not something I'm going to bet on and its not a dare. ALICE!… Enough already. Stop pushing me, I'm not going to be late." I yelled as I pulled her hands off to the side and pinned her to the couch.

"Bella is coming over early so you better be ready by then. DO you hear me Cullen?" Alice ordered again.

Alice never stops. She always had to be in the middle of everything and always had to control everything she was in the middle of. She was normally right, even if she was on the _extreme _side of being right, about the perfect moments. There wasn't a single event or whatever that Alice planned that wasn't perfect but still that doesn't mean that you don't get annoyed when she gets in her bossy moods. AND _trust me_, she was in a bossy mood today! I couldn't seem to do anything today that she didn't have a demand about or a hint that I was doing it wrong. Alice was clearly excited about planning our weddings but at the same time _she was more excited about getting to do something now_. Today was going to be the very first _REAL _date that Bella and I would be going on! So of course I ended up walking back up stairs to get ready because arguing with Alice was _almost _stupid and because if Bella was coming here to get ready, Alice would want to use my room. My room was the one connected to the biggest bath room so of course she would take my room. I went up to get ready, nothing fancy just a simple blue button up shirt with a pair of my best jeans. I told Bella not to worry about getting too fancy either. I know how much the idea of a date was scary enough for her so I didn't want to go all out on our first date; but soon _I'll get to spoil her all I want_!

"I don't think that's appropriate Alice?" I heard Bella say as I was walking back into the living room.

"Oh don't be such a baby! It will look perfect and it is your first date Bella!" Alice said back stubbornly.

"What are you trying to do to poor Bella now, Alice?" I asked teasingly as I sat down next to Bella on the couch.

"She wants to dress me like a _Barbie _or something! Edward I thought you said this was just going to be a simple date?" Bella said sounding fearful as she throw herself into my arms, _my favorite place for her to be_!

"It is going to be simple Bella. Alice why don't you ever listen… I said nothing too out there." I reminded her. "Besides, _what's wrong with what she is wearing now_? I think she looks beautiful and more importantly, Alice, She looks comfortable. Which is all I asked you to make sure of when I asked if you would help her get ready."

"But, But Edward… _this is a big event_! This is your first REAL date and you can't really be _just _taking her to dinner?" Alice exclaimed as she continued to be stubborn.

"Yes Alice, we are going on a date and yes Alice, this is our first real date but I am taking her to dinner. Its going to be a simple night together, that's all that matters and you know Bella isn't comfortable with big events." I explained again for the hundredth time since I told Alice about this date.

"Thank you Edward." Bella whispered to me after Alice's huffs of annoyance and a moment of silence.

To be perfectly honest I was more then will to agree with Alice. This was a very big deal for me and I would have loved to go all out. _Taking Bella to the most extravagant and fancy place I could find, I would spend the whole night telling her how much she means to me and giving her anything she wanted_. It would have been perfect but at the same time just knowing that I'm going on a date with Bella made this day perfect! Bella was what made this date perfect, as long as I had her it wouldn't have mattered what we did, where we went or how we were dressed. She was all I needed! Bella was all I would ever need to be happy and perfect. We all sat around my living room for a few hours watching movies, talking and just hanging out. But soon it was time for Bella and I to leave for our date so Alice left to go plan more with Jasper and Emmett ran off to find Rose. Heaven knows, for what and no one would ever want to know when it came to those two but they were happy. That was all that matter, that everyone around us were all happy and everyone was getting exactly what they have always wanted; including ourselves. Bella and I would always be happy!

…

Bella's POV

I had a date tonight! I was going on a _real _date with Edward! Edward was taking _ME _on a date! Sure it was a simple dinner at the diner in town, _by my request, _but I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea! I was still having a little trouble with the fact that we were also going to get married but a DATE, … that was a little harder to adjust to! I never thought it would be possible that Edward would ever ask me on a date. _A real date where he really wanted to be somewhere with me_. It was the greatest thing I could have asked for and all I had to do was say yes! But its all true and Edward was driving us to the diner for our first date. When we got there he came over, opened my door and helped me out of the car. But this time he never let go of my hand as we walked up to the door, _which he held open for me as well_. It wasn't all that busy today and so it wasn't hard for Edward to find us a small table off on our own. The diner was quiet and small but we have had many joyful memories here, it was special _but not fancy and scary_!

"Hello, Edward! Bella. How can I help you guys today? Are the others coming soon?" The waitress asked, _clearly we all came here a lot over the years_.

Edward couldn't stop smiling. "Umm no. Its just us today. _Actually _Bella and I are on a date tonight!" He said while never taking his eyes off me, even though the waitress was still flirting... _well trying _to flirt with him.

"We will just have our usual orders, thank you." I told her after a few moments of silence and she left looking slightly disappointed. "Edward, you probably shouldn't go around telling people you are dating me now." I said teasingly after she was out of hearing range.

"Why not Bella? … If I could, I would tell the world that you said yes to me!" Edward asked apparently not at all catching what I was talking about.

"_Because_, all of your fan girls are going to be crushed now that Edward Cullen is off the market." I explained with a giggle.

"Bella, I was _never _on the market for anyone. I would never have dated anyone if you hadn't said yes to me. There isn't another gi…" Edward stated with conviction but suddenly stopped when he glanced over my shoulder, he froze with wide eyes.

"Edward? … Edward what's wrong?" I asked a little worried as I started to turn around but I didn't get the chance before I heard her.

"EDWARD! … Edward Cullen? OH MY GOD! IT _IS _YOU!" Some girl shouted, from the sound of it a few tables away.

I turned around just in time to see this girl, _she was beautiful with strawberry-blond hair_, jump out of her seat and practically _run _up towards our table. She looked so excited about seeing Edward but for this being suck a small town I had no idea who she was. She rushed over to Edward's side when I saw him stand up in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms to hug him. To say I was shocked would have been a _complete understatement _however, the look on Edward's face could have been more confused then mine; even if he did look happy to see who ever this girl was. After they hugged and said their hellos, Edward placed her back on her feet and that was when I was finally noticed.

"OH! … Umm Hello." The strange girl said when she turned towards me. "I don't seem to remember you? You wouldn't be his sister would you?" she asked.

"Alice you have your head for that one Tanya." Edward said with a laugh. "No, this is Bella!"

"You are probably right. I guess it's a good thing you aren't Alice then." Tanya laughed in response.

So her name was Tanya and she clearly knew Edward well but not the rest of his family. She also thought me to be his sister so obviously she wouldn't guess me to be his date. _Not that I could blame her_, Edward could do so much better than me; it just stung a little to be reminded of _that _fact. Edward and Tanya stood there laughing for a little longer about what torture Alice would have put her through if she found out that Tanya didn't remember her.

"So, what are you doing back here anyway? I haven't seen or heard from you in years!" Edward asked at some point.

"The family moved around a lot and I couldn't find your number anyway Edward. … I can't believe I never got to say goodbye but randomly find you, years later, living in the same little town." Tanya answered back excited again.

"Small world I guess." Edward said simply. "Its great to see you again Tanya."

"You to, Edward. You have no idea how much I have missed you. I can't believe you all are still living here." Tanya said as she hugged him again before running back to here own table where a few others, _probably her family_, where waiting for her.

"She seems nice." I said pathetically as Edward sat back down at the same time that the waitress had returned with our order.

"Yeah, Tanya is great! She used to live around the same area we grew up but they moved before you got into town. I'm sure you would have gotten along with her if she had stayed." Edward answered while smiling brightly again.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and talking about random things while eating the _not-so-bad _food from the diner. From time to time, Edward would tell me little stories about when Tanya used to live here. She sounded like a good friend of his, some one that was always there for him. Edward clearly cared for Tanya and she cared for him as well. It was the matter of how much, that was bothering me. … _I couldn't figure out how much Edward really liked Tanya_. At some points during our date Edward would stare off into space with a confused or thoughtful look on his face. Over all it was a great night and when Edward took me back to his place to hang out we ended up cuddling on his couch watching late night movies. As the night went on I slowly forgot all about Tanya and just ended up enjoying my night alone with Edward. It was the perfect ending to an amazing date; _even with the interruption _I still had a great time. I was starting to fall asleep as some new show came on and instead of fighting it, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep wrapped in Edward's arms. _I never wanted to leave_!

…

Edward's POV

Bella was drifting to sleep, she wasn't trying to fight it tonight like she usually did. I couldn't blame her, today had been very long. Very wonderful but tiring as well. We had to deal with Alice and her crazy behavior, a lovely date, the surprise introduction of Tanya and then we came to relax back at my place. All in all a perfect night and now with Bella falling asleep I could enjoy my nightly ritual of watching her dream peacefully before drifting to sleep myself. She was so beautiful especially when she slept and I would soon be allowed this privilege every night. _Not that I don't usually stay with her ever night as it is_ but at least I'll feel better about it when she really is mine, it would be less creepy; _maybe_. As I watched Bella I noticed that I wasn't as tired as I thought I was before or maybe it was just relaxing for me but I wasn't tired. I stayed up for hours, watching her dream and thinking. I had been doing a lot of thinking lately and meeting up with Tanya only increased that for me. Not that I wasn't thrilled to see her today but after having that dream a while back and finally getting Bella to agree to marry me… it just feels so strange that Tanya would show up here again. My dream was pretty accurate as to how she looked but I have no idea how I knew that. And I still don't know why it was Tanya in my dream so that just gave me more to think about when we did see her at the diner. I guess to say, that if I was _never _going to marry Bella that it could be _slightly _possible to marry Tanya… She had always made it clear that she _wouldn't mind _me asking her out but I just never had those feeling for Tanya. I could never love her like that, she was more like a second sister to me; much like Rose. It wouldn't be fair to her if I were to marry her because it could never be true. I could never love Tanya or anyone, the way that I love Bella! Bella will always be the only girl for me and nothing could ever change that … so why did I have a dream about marrying Tanya? Why is Tanya back in town just shortly after I finally asked Bella to marry me? AND probably more importantly, _**why can't a get this nagging feeling that something horrible is about to happen out of my mind**_? I don't want to worry about it but its still there. Something is bothering me and I can't figure out what it is. I guess that has always been my personality, I always look for the bad and always miss the good things in life. Bella had been in love with me for as long as I have with her and I completely missed that! There couldn't possibly be anything better than that in my life but all I saw was that it wouldn't be possible. I believed that Bella could never be in love with me so I over looked all the signs. _Well I guess none of that really matters now because soon Bella and I would be married and no matter what we would always have each other_! To love and to hold for the rest of forever!

…

I ended up falling asleep shortly after caring Bella back into the bed room and laying down with her in my arms. After a very wonderful night of sleep, I woke with Bella still fast asleep in my arms. She was so lovely when she was sleeping. I don't think I could possibly think that enough and _heaven knows I never say it enough_! Soon I'll be changing that … From now on and more so when I'm married to Bella, I'm going to show her just how much she means to me. There will never be another day that she will have to guess and there will defiantly never be another day that she will feel unloved by me. Bella is the most important person in my life and now I'm going to show her that every day for the rest of our live. I meant what I said when I proposed to her, I fully intend to spend the rest of my time with Bella by my side. Looking at her now, watching her sleep … how could I not treat her like the _goddess_, the _angel that I always knew her to be_? _**My true love**_!

"Morning Edward." Bella whispered as she snuggled closer to me.

"Yes, it is a good morning, Beautiful!" I whispered back as I lightly kissed her cheek, _which caused her to blush_.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. Since when are you a morning person Edward?" Bella looked back over to the clock on her desk. "Wow, and it really is morning! SO, yeah what has you in such a great mood? Or did a shape-shift change places with you?"

"HA, ha. No I'm just in a really good mood because I realized something last night. … I realized that I now get to shower you with my love without having to feel like an idiot." I answered honestly as I kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean by that Edward?" Bella asked. "You know you are not an idiot."

"I was always afraid to tell you how I felt because I never thought that you would feel the same so I felt so stupid for even feeling the way I did." I answered back.

"That is absolutely ridiculous Edward. Completely absurd." Bella replied sternly.

"OH, and your fear of telling me was any better?" I pointed out teasingly.

"Yes, my reason has merit, yours does not." Bella whispered to herself sadly, _I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear that _but a part of me was glad I did.

"Now, that is ridiculous!" I told her anyway. "Bella there is no way that your reasons have more merit than mine did. We were both afraid and now it doesn't matter because you agreed to marry me!"

"But you could do better Edward. … I know that you were worried I would say no but that is _crazy_! I'm the lucky one because there is no way I could really be with someone as perfect as you." Bella said looked down and hiding in my arms.

"Bella. …" I said as I gently lifted her chin so she would look up at me again before I kissed her lips in a chaste kiss. "That is absolutely not true! I could never find anyone better than you. No one could have touched my heart the way that you have. My whole world is all about you and what makes you happy! I'm the lucky one because you seem to think _I'm what makes you happy_. Don't you see Bella? I love you!"

Before she could respond in one way or the other there was a loud knock on my door followed by, _what seemed to be_, a very impatient Alice. She had apparently been calling my cell for hours and was getting no answer _so, of course _this meant she had to come all the way over here. She was not happy because Bella and her were supposed to discuss more about her wedding dress which means she had to drag my Bella away. I wasn't even allowed on the same **block **when they talked about the wedding, _well the parts that I couldn't see before hand anyway_. Soon Bella was rushing off with Alice to do more secrete wedding things that the groom wasn't _allowed _in on so I decided to go for a run around town. I had always loved to run but the weather around here wasn't always corporative but today was a rare sunny day. I didn't really pay much attention to where I was going, as long as I wasn't heading to Bella's or Alice's street then _Alice _had no reason to kill me. I just wanted to run and since the sun was shinning, _what could it hurt_?

"HEY! … Edward!" I heard a voice calling me from somewhere near by.

I looked up and saw Tanya on the other side of the road. "Hey! … What are you doing out here?" I asked stupidly as I saw her shutting the door to _what was clearly _her car in a drive way.

"I happen to live here. … The better question is what are you doing here, running around town like a mad man?" She asked teasingly as I rushed over to greet her with a hug. "You must do it to stay in shape right? You are still as fit as ever, Edward!"

"Well, I guess I better stay in shape because Alice will surely kill me if I don't look good in my tux!" I joked as I released her.

"A tux huh? … Spiffy! What big event is coming up that you need a tuxedo for?" Tanya asked and I realized I hadn't introduced Bella properly the other night.

"Uhh, I'm getting married Tanya." I said simply as all joking was put aside now, I wasn't sure how she would react to this news.

"OH, really? Mr. _I'll never date anyone_, Cullen finally got picked up by someone special, huh?" Tanya teased as she winked at me. "SO… Tell me who the lucky girl is?"

I was relived that she wasn't upset. "Bella! … Bella Swan. You met her the other night only I hadn't introduced her properly back then" I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"Huh?… I don't remember that name. And I really don't remember her face so I guess she came to town after I left?" Tanya asked with a look of confusion.

"Yeah she did. Not too long after you moved really." I answered. "Bella became a really great friend of mine and now she agreed to marry me!"

"Well, congratulations Edward. I can't wait to properly met the new bride to be." Tanya said and looked back over to the house behind here. "I should probably get going. … _The others will think I got dragged off by a vampire or something_."

"Oh come on Tanya… You know its too sunny for Vampires to be out right now. It would be the _mutts _that they would blame!" I answered, it was part of an inside joke we had always had.

It was great to see Tanya and get to talk to her but I was mostly glad that she wasn't upset about my wedding. Bella mean the world to me but _Tanya is an old friend of mine as well _and it would mean a lot to me if they could get along. I would hate for things to get uncomfortable for either of them but it seems that everything is just fine. I continued on with my run and somehow ended up back at my special thinking place. I had once _almost _taken Bella here and I would love to bring her here some day. This was a beautiful place out in the wood with a near by stream. It was the perfect place to go and think the perfect place to sit and enjoy the world around you. This was my second most favorite place to be; _my most_ favorite place to be _would be anywhere as long as Bella was with me_. SHE was my favorite! I guess stopping here to rest for a bit wouldn't hurt anything and then by the time I ran back to Bella's, maybe Alice would be done with her. _Perfect_!

…

Rose's POV

_I can NOT believe his stupid ass_! I can not believe what I just saw. I can not believe that this is really happening! AND I can NOT believe that I am now the one that has to tell Bella that she has a _cheating Ass hole for a fiancé_! Why does all this crap have to happen to me? … I mean OK yeah, this is going to suck for Bella but _WHY DO I HAVE TO FIND OUT FIRST_? Why can't it be someone else? I don't want to tell Bella, she will be crushed. Alice will probably end up killing him, _**literally **_and that would only make Bella cry even more. _Which I really don't want to deal with_. Oh man, this just sucks. I can't believe I just saw that! Alice and Bella are expecting me so its not like I could just not go over there and if I go over there then I HAVE to tell her. Man, this is so going to crush Bella. I can't believe Edward would do this to her!

"I don't want to talk, lets just get this done with!" I stated as soon as I walked into the room.

"Well, _Hello _to you to Rose." Alice replied.

"Is everything ok Rose?" Bella asked, completely clueless about what was _really _wrong.

"No, no Bella its not and right now we just need to worry about what we need to worry about." I answered as calmly as I could manage, _I think it was the nicest I have ever sounded towards her_.

"WOW! Something must really be wrong if you're getting all nice and sweet just to finish things quicker?" Alice prodded more.

"I really don't _think this is the best time _to talk about it ALICE!" I said hoping she would get the point to drop the topic.

"OH, so its just _Bella _that gets to meet NICE ROSE. Yeah, ok I can live with that!" Alice stated with sarcasm.

"Rose, what's going on?" Bella asked again, _MAN can't they just let things go_?

"FINE!… Edward is a fucking cheating bastard from HELL!" I yelled at them, I couldn't help myself but I did feel a little bad about it. "Sorry Bella, but its true. I saw him myself."

They both were staring blankly at me after my little out burst and I was starting to think that maybe they were going to fall into shock. Bella's eyes were filled with confusion and were beginning to fill with unshed tears that _I really didn't want to deal with_. However, Alice was glaring at open space looking ready to kill the first thing that moved. I guess it wasn't the best time to tell them and not the best way to do it either but at least, now they know the truth.

"WHAT?…" Alice screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROSE? THAT IS EDWARD YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! HE WOULD NEVER CHEAT, EVER!"

"HEY, I'm just telling you what I saw AND I saw Edward, kiss some blond bimbo today!" I answered back defensively. "I was on my way here when I drove by Edward on a run or so I thought. He instead ran into the arms of some Twit and I swear as I was passing it looked like he kissed her! That is what I saw and I told you guys I didn't want to talk right now!"

"That doesn't make any sense? Rose why on earth would Edward kiss some girl?" Alice asked confused.

"I don't know! … I didn't stick around to asked questions I was late as it was!" I answered just as there was a knock on the door.

Suddenly, the cheating FUCK-HEAD walked in through the door with this huge smile on his face. _I really wanted to walk over there and knock the fucking thing off his face_! If there was something I couldn't stand it was cheating and child abuse! Nothing could be worse and Edward cheating was just not helping my day go well! Edward didn't seem to notice the tension in the room, Alice glaring daggers at him and then looking confused back to daggers. His smile had faded away because the only thing he had eyes for was that Bella was starring at him with wide, sad eyes and that her tears had finally spilled over. She quickly took off running, she ran right into her bed room and locked the door. Edward had the _nerve _to try and follow her but Alice and I had grabbed his arms before he had the chance, but he still fought against us. NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE GETTING NEAR HER WITHOUT A FEW ANSWERS!

"LET ME GO! … What happened to Bella? Why is she crying?" Edward stupidly asked as he tried to fight free.

"SHUT UP, YOU,… YOU UHRR! I can't even think straight I'm so pissed at you!" I yelled as Alice and I throw him onto the couch.

"WHAT? … _**Me**_? Rose what did I do?" He asked trying to playing all innocent, but _I saw him_.

"Edward? What happened today? Where were you just now?" Alice asked him sternly.

"YEAH, like he would answer that Alice!" I was so frustrated.

"I was out for a run. I was just through the woods after spending time in the meadow." Edward answered confused. "I was running through town before that. Oh, and Alice Tanya is back in town. I found where she lives now because she spied me on my run. I still have no idea what all this is about or why Bella is crying in the other room and you all are keeping me locked up here asking stupid questions!"

"OH MY GOD! … I can't _believe _that you just emitted to it?" I shouted at him. "Edward do you have _ANY idea _what you have done to her?"

"ROSE! … Calm down. We still don't know if he really did anything. Besides you heard him, it was Tanya. You remember Tanya, right?" Alice chided me, _something else I don't like_.

"What are you all talking about? Will someone please just tell me what is wrong with Bella? Why is she crying?" Edward demanded.

"Because you ARE AN ASS! Edward I saw you today so don't try playing innocent with me! I KNOW!" I yelled at him again.

"Rose, Calm down ok. … Edward, Rose thinks that she, may have seen _something _and, _by a big mistake caused by us_, then may have told Bella what she thought she saw just moments before you came walking through the door." Alice explained while beating around the fucking bush.

"Which, by the way Alice, still EXPLAINS NOTHING?" Edward said exasperatedly. "What did she think she saw? Why did that cause Bella to cry and **why **I'm I still talking to you two when _Bella IS CRYING IN ANOTHER ROOM_?"

"BECAUSE _YOU _KISSED THAT BITCH TODAY, EDWARD!" I explained for him. "I SAW you Edward. When you were on that run today I was driving by on my way here. You made a big mistake and YEAH_, I told Bella_!"

"…. _WHAT_!" Edward yelled after a minute as he stood up and came to glare right in my face. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL BELLA I KISSED ANOTHER GIRL? HOW could that _possibly _be true Rose? I had never kissed a single girl before Bella and I have _only ever _kissed her twice! _Well three times if you count the really short kiss this morning_?"

"So you didn't kiss Tanya today?" Alice asked a little fearful of a blow out, from beside us.

"OF course he isn't going to answer truthfully to that Alice!" I replied, he would be an even bigger idiot to tell the truth right now. "_**The point is he has been caught**_! I know what I saw and I'm not going to allow you to try and trick Bella any longer. Edward you are OVER!"

"FUCK YOU _ROSE_!" Edward yelled in my face. "I have no idea what the HELL is wrong with your eyes _BUT I NEVER KISSED _TANYA! We hugged and talked for a bit, I told her I was getting married to BELLA and then I left! **NOTHING **HAPPENED and nothing ever would BECAUSE I have _Bella_!" Suddenly Edward's eyes grew wide with fear and pain before he quickly spun around me and took off running for Bella's room before Alice and I could stop him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" I yelled as we followed after him but Bella hadn't locked her door so he got in and then locked us out before we could get there.

…

Edward's POV

I can not _BELIEVE _what shitty luck I have right now? Yeah, ok I know, _I never swear_. … It seems weird to do it now but Rose really pissed me off back there and I couldn't help it. _I'm sure I'll feel bad about it later _but right now I have to take care of Bella. Rose told her I had kissed Tanya which means Bella was crying because of me when I walked in here. It was my fault, _even if I hadn't really done anything, she still thinks I did_! I can't believe that Rose would believe me to have cheated, _especial ON Bella_! Not that I could have been cheating if it weren't on Bella but THE POINT IS _how could she think I could do THAT_? It didn't make sense but I had to fix this and NOW. But the room was dark I couldn't see?

"Go. … Go away!" Bella whispered sadly from somewhere in from of me. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Just go away and leave me alone! You don't understand so just go away and leave to me my misery."

"Bella. … Will you please allow me to explain. I swear to you that nothing happened. Rose was wrong. She never saw what she thought she saw." I rushed to explain before she really kicked me out. "Bella I would never hurt you like that, You know that!"

"I know Edward. _Please _leave." Bella whispered with out any trace of emotion left in her voice now.

"What? … But if you know then why?" I asked incredulously, more from shock because _Bella had never asked me to leave; EVER, she was the one begging me to stay_.

"Because, I can't do this right now Edward." Bella whispered back. "Because for a split second when she told me I DID believe her but then I knew better but you walked in and I started crying. I can't believe that I thought so badly of you? Then I heard you and Rose fighting in the other room and I heard you swear Edward. _**You never swear**_! I just can't deal with all this right now… I still have to finish wedding plans with Alice … and Rose. Well, I guess, _I mean if you_, … you still want to marry _me_?"

I couldn't believe my own ears. _How could she feasibly think that I would be the one to call off the wedding after her thinking that I had cheated on her_? Bella was the greatest person I had ever meant and she never turned blame on any one but for herself. _A trait I was surely going to have to fix_. Bella couldn't conceivably be at fault for anything, she was an angel; always helping people, always forgiving people that _don't deserve forgiveness_. Bella is perfect!


	10. Ch10 Sweet Treats

Ch10 _Sweet Treats_

_After giving Alice time to plan, the Wedding day came!_

Edward's POV

I was standing in a room full of people. Many of them family and friends all dressing in more formal attires then most days. The room was beautifully decorated in soft colors and there were flowers every where. Everyone was smiling and whispering amongst themselves, it was the perfect setting to a perfect day!

"Here she comes." A voice whispered beside me and I instantly looked to the end of the room.

A row of more formally dressed people filled my vision. They blocked my view but my eyes never left the end of the aisle. I waited until the last of the people filed into their places and then a few moments later I saw HER. _A vision in white from head to toe_! Her face was covered by a thick lace veil that wrapped around her head and dragged all the way to the ground with her dress covering every inch that the veil may have missed. She was blending in with the room perfectly but _for the stunning rose bouquet she held in her tiny arms_ along with her father's arm as he walked her down the walk. As they came closer I could see the tears building in his eyes but his smile couldn't be brighter! This was the most wonderful day anyone could ever have. Soon she would be by my side and I would never let her go again.

"Take care of my girl." He whispered to me as he surrendered to me.

"It would be my honor Sir." I replied simple as I lead her up towards our places.

"Lift the veil so we may begin the ceremony!" The man in front of us said once we were ready to begin the rest of our lives together, Forever!

I moved closer and began to lift the veil. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was getting everything I had ever wanted and so much more that _I never even knew was there_. I was going to marry this beautiful women before me. We would spend forever together in perfect bliss and nothing could ruin the moment. _We would always be together and no matter what she would love me_! As I slowly pulled the veil over her face I realized three things. One: Bella was the most beautiful bride ever! Two: I was the happiest man that could ever be! And Three: _**Everything was flawless**__!_

…

We wanted a relaxed, fun day where we could be ourselves without worrying about what was expected of us. _**It was the best day; I didn't want it to end**_**! **Seeing Bella walking towards me and realizing that I wasn't nervous at all about actually getting married was the most amazing feeling. _**Marrying my Bella, becoming Mr. and Mrs. Cullen was by far the most special part of the day. **_The whole ceremony was just perfect, the celebrant was a friend of ours and that made it even more special. One of my greatest moments was when she was walking up the aisle, the look on Bella's face as she got closer to me was so precious, she had tears in her eyes. If you could bottle what love looked like – that was it right there. _**The most important thing to remember is at the end of the day - you are marrying the person you love with all your heart!**_ We incorporated a rose ceremony into the wedding. We had two yellow roses, symbolizing friendship, _which we gave to each other because of our past_, and one red rose each, symbolizing love, _which we gave to each other for our future_. _**Knowing fully, that I'm committing my life to the right person was just perfect! Everything else is just details. **_I was absolutely calm. I knew we'd done everything just the way we wanted, and looking around I saw loving people sharing our holiday, and I felt absolutely happy. _**It was without a doubt the best day of our lives! **_It made my heart sing when Bella got so overcome that she couldn't read her vows. In the end, I had to cuddle her while she whispered them in my ear, which was a lovely intimate surprise. _**Whatever comes our way, at the end of the day, we will be happily married to our bestest friend. **_The speeches were fantastic: funny, emotional and very moving. The kiss was very sweet and full of love and compassion. The whole day was set to an amazing soundtrack. Music means so much to me, and we had chosen it very carefully for each part of the day. I hope when we listen to it later in life that it instantly takes us back to our special day! _Everything had been perfect_!

... ... ...

_**Now for the honeymoon**_!

A/N: _Ok, sorry people but I don't practically care to write M rating stories however I have read and found a few that I think were really sweet or other wise well written. So … instead of me trying my hand at it, I just decided to post some shout outs to really great stories. (__**I don't have any connection to these stories nor there authors**__) I'm just really big fans for one reason or another. {__**If for any reason your story is listed and you would rather it not, I will take it down**__} And also to say that if your story isn't listed and you feel it was really good; please understand that I haven't read every story and not every story I read was listed. I just posted a fair few of all the really wonderful stories _I _**have **__found. I in no way am trying to insult anyone nor am I trying to offend others, most of the stories below are rated M and must be viewed by mature eyes ONLY. So I hope this makes up for my lack of fluff in my writings and that I help find new fans for some great authors! Ok on with the list, please remember I have no connection to any story below:_

Missing Piece by Jane Humen (Edward's POV)  
Very sweet, the night before the wedding.

The Marksman : Goin' to the Chapel (Narrated Bella &Edward's POV)  
Old western style but so sweet and part of a full story.

Edward's Honeymoon Night Extra by edward4evermine (Edward's POV)  
Same story but with which ever you prefer. I really love Edward's one but Bella's is great as well.  
Honeymoon Night Extra by edward4evermine (Bella's POV)

**Eve of Forever**by mabarberella (Edward's POV)

Twlight The **Wedding****Night** by starsshinebrightly (Bella's POV)

**wedding****night** by .cullen (Bella's POV)

Edward and Bella's **wedding****night** by Muses67 (Edward's POV)

Isle Esme: the perfect **night** by Sugargirl002 (Bella's POV)  
(From "Edward's week of torture"). It's the end of chapter 2 and chapter 3?

**Wedding****Night** at Isle Esme by Scarletrose88 (Edward's POV)  
One of the best, I believe!

Now and Forever by amoet (Bella's POV)

What Happened on Isle Esme by -futureMT (Bella's POV)

Be Very Still by Amy J Writes (Bella's POV)  
Very sweet.

The Honeymoon by venomaddict (Bella's POV)

**Wedding****Night** by hkm (Bella's POV)

I Burn for You Gladly by mostly a lurker (Bella's POV)  
Very sweet with a twist ending.

Halo by aerialla1 (Edward's POV)  
His thoughts after the big event on the wedding night.

... ... ...

_OK on with the story, the morning after the wedding night._

I woke to find Bella still fast asleep with her head resting on my chest. I had some how managed to dress without waking her before falling asleep myself; I was unsure of her reaction to wake up _that way_ and didn't wish for anything to be awkward for her. I wanted everything to be perfect, beyond perfect because last night… Last night had been nothing less than flawless, everything was full of precision and rightness. _Last night was absolute perfection_! And I'd be _damned _if I allowed anything to ruin the wonderful feel of anything this morning. Bella would soon wake and we would start our first today together as husband and wife! As I watched my beloved Bella sleep in my arms again, I reveled in the thoughts of how much my luck has changed in the last few years. When I was younger I used to wake with a looming cloud over my head, something would always prove my days to be horrible for my lack of bravery. _My only _slim _ray of sun shine was also my reason for the rain_; BELLA. The fact that I was a coward is the only reason our wedding took as long as it did, that this night had waited so long to come and that it wasn't until now that I could call Bella my wife! Bella, my love, my life, my world, my everything! _My WIFE_!

"Morning, my husband!" Bella softly whispered as she placed a gentle kiss against my bare chest, I hadn't bothered to replace it because Bella said the shirt was rough on her face.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife!" I whispered back as I place a soft kiss to her hair just as my panic set in. "How are you this morning? Are you feeling alright? How did you sleep last night?"

Bella was giggling. "Edward! … Calm down. I'm fine, _no I'm better than fine_ I'm wonderful. I couldn't possibly be better! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world and I slept blissfully as I was dreaming of you! My wonderful and perfect husband!"

"OH! … Oh ok. I just had to be sure." I whispered back feeling much more relaxed as she giggled at me again.

"Umm, Edward?" Bella asked as she started to sit up but stopped when she was looking down at herself. "Edward why … how, I mean… Edward when did you dress me?"

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable when you woke so before I fell asleep I made sure you weren't … well, you know." I was rushing to explain and slightly worried I made a mistake, _again_.

"Oh, thank you but I don't think I would have minded. … Not as long as I woke up with you!" Bella whispered back as she finished sitting up beside me on the bed.

I reached for her hand. "Bella? Where are you going?" I asked when she tried to pull the covers aside and sling her legs off the bed to stand.

"I'll be back Edward. I'm just getting a snack. Do you want something from the kitchen?" Bella asked still trying to get away but I pulled her back on to the bed beside me.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." I said as I hovered over her, pinning Bella back to the bed. "What do you want to eat?"

"You mean I can't get out of bed?" Bella asked incredulously. "What am I supposed to do Edward? Lay here while you do everything for me?"

"_Well_, if you'd like to come with me….?" I trailed off at the end and while grinning down at Bella, I suddenly wrapped her into my arms and was standing beside the bed.

Bella gasped. "Edward? What are you….?" She started to ask but I cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"If you plan to go _anywhere_, for _any _reason, I'll be carrying you!" I said against her sweet lips. "Bella while we are away I'm not going to allow you to lift a finger. You are going to be _pampered, adored, treasured, worshiped, cherished_, and above all **loved **for the remainder of this little trip and for as long after as you will allow me. I plan to spend the rest of our lives together making you as happy as I can. No matter what it takes… _starting with making my new bride something to eat_. So what will it be?"

I had been walking while I spoke so we were standing in the middle of the kitchen now, _Bella still held in my arms_. She looked as if she would be fainting if I placed her on her feet, or maybe she was just shocked at me words. I know I had never said so much to her before as to express my feeling but now she was my wife and my love would forever be shown now. I wasn't going to hold anything back from this day on … Bella would be loved properly. _The way a beautiful angel sent down to earth should be treated_.

"And, What _**possibly **_would have you believing that being pampered is what would make me _happy _Edward?" Bella asked sternly, stunning me as I went to open the cabinet.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked dumb-stuck, what had I done wrong this time… I could never figure out what why, but I always did something to ruin everything; _I just want this to be perfect_.

"Who ever said I wanted to be _pampered_? I like my independence and I like to do things myself Edward!" Bella said again with a firm voice only to fall into a fit of laughter at my horrified expression. "_Oh, Edward_… I'm sorry. … I, I couldn't. Oh, I couldn't help myself." she said between laughs and kisses to my neck. "You should see _your face_, my dear husband!"

"WELL!… That wasn't very funny Bella." I said simply as I placed her at the table. "I just want everything to be perfect and I'm always worrying that I will ruin this. That you will change your mind about wanting to be with me. _You still can_, you know."

"No, no Edward, I couldn't. Everything with you is always perfect and no matter what happens now. _My life will never be better because I never believed that we could be together_." Bella whispered as I walked back over to the cabinets. "Although, I wasn't completely joking. Edward you can't do everything for me while we are here? You know I don't like people doing things for me. It makes me feel awkward having others take care of me."

"But Bella, you are always trying to take care of everyone and make everyone happy! _**You **_need someone to take the burden off of you at some point." I told her as I searched through the doors. "What would you like to eat, Love?"

"I guess a little won't kill me… but not everything Edward." Bella finally agreed after a slight huff. "Something small… maybe fruit or something please?"

I rushed to the refrigerator to find some fruit for my sweet, wife. I had made sure that the kitchen was stocked before our trip out to this island. Bella thought it too extravagant and pricy when we arrived and I simply shrugged it off. _I didn't explain to Bella that this island hadn't coast me a dine because it belonged to my mother_. Bella would have thought it odd for my father to present my mother with an island for a gift but I was hoping to sway her mind from the disliking of _overgenerous _gifts; as she calls them. If I had my way, Bella would forever be showered in exquisite things. I pulled a bunch of fruit from the frig and started cutting up pieces onto a plate. We had grapes, oranges, cantaloupe, and my personal favorite, _because of Bella_, strawberries! I also had chocolate syrup.

"Here you are, my love!" I said as I placed the tray in front of her before sitting in the seat just beside her.

Bella slowly shook her head smiling. "You can't do _small_, can you Edward?" She asked teasingly before reaching out and taking a bite of a strawberry. "Mmmmmm, Strawberries are so good though! Thank you Edward!"

If Bella was pleased then so was I. "I'm glad you like it, Love." I said as I picked up and grape and throw it into my mouth.

Suddenly Bella got this mischievous look on her face and was standing beside me before I had the chance to reach out to stop her. I was about to complain about not wanting her to be on her feet when she decided sitting on my lap was better than her chair. _I had no complaints for this _as she straddled my lap face me but of course her little plan wasn't done, yet. Bella reached around behind her to pick up a small bunch of grapes still left on the vine and brought them to dangle just above my lips. She had a dazzling smile still plastered across her face as she lowered a grape into my mouth and she giggled when I pulled the fruit off with my teeth.

"Now, … for something sweet!" Bella said as she twisted her torso to put down the grapes but before she could reach out and pick whatever it was she was going to get I wrapped my arms around her, turning her back towards me and kissed her fully.

"_Well love_. … You said something _sweet_. Nothing could be sweeter than your lips!" I whispered as I pulled my lips away from a very surprised Bella.

She began to blush from my compliment as her hands had fallen limp against my bare chest. Bella was getting used to my sweet and endearing words but some things still had this adorable affect on her. She was still blushing slightly as she reached back to choose another fruit. But suddenly she got another idea and turned to look at me again, placing her hands back on my chest. One of the greatest feelings _ever _was having Bella's hands touching my skin, anywhere at all, it wouldn't matter where. _Just her skin to mine_!

"Close your eyes Edward." Bella whispered as her hands slowly, oh so slowly, moved up my chest and around my neck.

I did as she asked and closed my eyes but only after wrapping my arms around her waist. I was only _slightly _worried her plan involved her leaving her place but also I couldn't resist holding her any longer. I wanted Bella to feel comfortable, _considering she had never sat with me like this before_, I didn't want to make her feel trapped or any form of discomfort. I wanted to keep her here. I could feel Bella moving and twisting her upper body as she was grabbing whatever she needed for this little game of hers. I heard her pick up the knife I had brought along and she was cutting something just a little before I felt her turning back to face me again. She was silent but for her soft breathing and rustling fabric. For a while she didn't move she didn't do anything and I was just about to open my eyes to see what was wrong when I suddenly felt something sticky and sweet press into my lips. I instinctually opened my mouth at the taste and licked my lips before she pushed the chocolate covered fruit into my mouth. _**Strawberry**_! Bella was _hand feeding _me a chocolate syrup covered strawberry and _I couldn't be happier_! I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips. Only then did I open my eyes to find that I had been _wrong_. Bella hadn't _hand fed _me this delicious treat, she had cut the piece and now the other end was still in her mouth. My smile grew even wider as I watched Bella lean in giving me another bite; this leaving her a bite of her own. I couldn't resist what happened next, I pulled Bella closer to me so she was completely pressed against me and kissed her sweet, chocolate and strawberry covered lips.

"Mmmmmm, My very _favorite _dessert!" I whispered with my smile intact and still holding Bella as close as I could.

She giggled against me. "I know, that's why I choose the strawberry." Bella said _completely _misunderstanding my words.

"The strawberry was good, the chocolate made it better but I was defiantly referring to the taste of _your _unbelievably sweet lips. I can't possibly get enough, Bella love!" I whispered back fiercely.

Apparently Bella and I had had enough fruit because she began placing kiss after kiss upon me, anywhere and everywhere she could reach while still being held as tightly to me as I dared. If I was holding her too close _she never complained_. I was kissing her back just as passionately and soon this chair didn't seem like the right place to be anymore. Just as I was lifting Bella and myself to leave she turns to look back at the table behind us now.

"Shouldn't we clean that up before we go?" Bella asked innocently enough; _always the responsible thinking one_.

"If you insist that it be done first… _sure_. But first I'm going to place you back in bed. Where I expect to find you when I return Bella." I said pointedly _not wanting to come back to an empty room as I have so many nights before _and I continued down the hall to the bed room and laying her down on the bed again.

"Well… I guess it could stay there for a little longer." Bella said as I was about to turn to leave but I was stopped when she pulled on the hem of my pants to get my attention; _it worked_!

…

I did, _at some point_, go to clean up the table in the kitchen. Bella had been sleeping soundly for a while now and I snuck out just long enough to clean up and crawl back into bed with my lovely sleeping wife. She was so beautiful, always beautiful but now she was _MY beautiful bride _and I could never get tired of that. As I laid back down she instantly snuggled back into my arms _even in deep sleep she wanted closer to me_. I couldn't stop smiling at that! Bella was the perfect women for me and as hard as it was for her to see this fact, I was glad to spend the rest of forever trying to prove it to her. I would never rest until Bella saw her worth as I always have. Until she saw her beauty, her passion, her love, _**her perfection**_!


	11. Ch11 Coming Home

Ch11Coming Home

After the honeymoon, driving back to town.

Bella's POV

I can't believe I just spent the most amazing time with this perfect guy and I get to call him my husband! Edward had brought me to that beautiful, _although over the top_, island and we had a wonderful time. Now we were on our way back to Edward's apartment, he was willing to move in with me or just buy _a house _for us but his was big enough for two _at least_. Besides we spent more time there anyway, it just made more sense. Before the wedding I had moved most of my stuff but there were a few things to pick up before I gave back my old keys. We were on our way to beginning our new life together and I for one, _just couldn't wait_!

"Do you mind if we made a quick stop before we head home, Love?" Edward asked as he drove down the road.

"Hmm, it depends on where you want to stop." I said while pretending to think about the answer, he knows I'd go anywhere as long as he was there with me. "So… what stop do you need to make anyways Edward?"

"Well, its really a stop for you _or at least so _Alice doesn't take my head off for not bring you by to see her after so long." Edward said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh right, Alice will want to see us today! Ok, lets go visit the long lost Pixie and then maybe we should stop in to see Emmett as well." I said while looking out the window thoughtfully, it had been a really long time since we had seen _anyone _let alone any of our friends and family.

"_Well _…. Bella, I think everyone is already over at Alice's waiting for us to come home." Edward told me hesitantly and without even glancing at me.

I gasped in shock. "EDWARD! … You _knew _they were planning this! DIDN'T YOU?" I asked incredulously, I couldn't believe that Edward, _MY HUSBAND, _would do this to me; _NOW of all times_.

"Come on Bella, Its only going to be Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Its **not** like she would…" Edward stopped himself when I gave him a stern look. "Ok … _IS _going to invite the whole town. Just us as friends, welcoming _US _home as husband and wife. Don't you want to celebrate that with our friends?"

"That's still not fair, _husband_. You should have told me before. You know I hate surprises and even worse I _HATE _parties. I don't like parties that I have to be the center of attention, I'm no good with attention Edward." I explained stubbornly but knowing nothing could save me now, we were almost to the _Pixie's kingdom_.

"I'm sorry I gave you no warning but you would have said no. Its going to be fine, My wife." Edward said as he parked the car and lift my hand to press his lips into the back of my hand.

Edward was always doing these little things now, kissing my hand or saying very sweet and caring comments, things that always made my mind flutter and my heart to skip. Edward was very gentle and protective of me as he always has been but now it was _different_, now it was like he was afraid he was going to break me. I was still getting used to this new, '_In love_' version of Edward. The husband version that wanted to do everything and anything to make me, _Bella_, happy and safe. … It didn't take long for him to get out of the car and rush over to open my door before helping me out of the car but I really hadn't notice him moving. I was still lost in my dazzled daze. I was amazed that even after all that time on the island his actions of endearment haven't started to decrease yet, _in fact_, _they seemed to be coming more frequently_.

"_Well_, if you're not coming on your own…" Edward's voice trailed off and just as I was going to turn to get out of the car, Edward decided to lean down and _LIFT _me from the vehicle and into his arms; _bridle style_.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, _mostly from the shock _but also because if he was going to keep doing this then I was going to enjoy being as close as I could.

He was still chuckling softly but it was growing into a laugh by the time he had walked us up to Alice's apartment. Before we could knock on the door it was thrown open by a very bouncy and hyper looking Alice, that _as soon as she saw Edward caring me the way he was _jumped up and down. She was squealing and jumping the whole time as she led Edward into the living room where everyone was waiting. Jasper tried to rein Alice in when she bounced into his arms again but was only capable of stopping the squeals, the bouncy hyper-ness prevailed. Everyone was smiling as soon as Edward walked into the room, _with me still in his arms_. Edward stopped in the middle of the room, making no move to put me down or to take a seat, he just stood there. I felt like I was on display for all our friends, _the new wife to be presented for all to see_! I couldn't help the stupid blush that came across my face which only made Emmett laugh even more.

"SO … _FINALLY_! Huh Bells?" Emmett asked teasingly between laughs.

"Umm, … finally what Emm?" I asked stupidly as I was too busy watching Edward glaring at Emmett but I couldn't help it, _Edward was very sexy when he was angry about something_.

"If you wish to keep your head, you _WILL NOT _answer that Emmett!" Edward growled through his teeth and I was transfixed by the intense glare of his eyes, _**he really was perfect**_!

"OH, _COME ON _DUDE!" Emmett complained. "I'm only having a little fun… I guess not as much as you two have had over the last month or so but HEY, we all couldn't have waited as long as you, _NOW COULD WE_?"

"Emmett, give it a rest. Yes we get it. They just came back from their honeymoon, get over it." Rose chided and suddenly I understood what he was talking about… _finally, _meaning….!

I couldn't stop blushing and I turned to burry my face in Edward's chest. I can't believe I didn't even THINK of what Emmett would say after all of this. He is always joking and now he has something to really mess with me about._ I can't believe I agreed to come here_! I can't believe that I hadn't thought about what Emmett would do and I really can't believe that Edward is now walking … _no running_ with me in his arms. I have no idea where he is going or what caused him to take off like this. I must have missed something after I stopped listening to everyone and everything around me but I also really didn't care anymore. I relaxed into Edward as I allowed him to take me anywhere, _anywhere but here_.

"EDWARD? … _EDWARD_, GET BACK HERE!" Alice was yelling but Edward never once hesitated as he rushed through the building with me in his arms until we were once again outside.

"Bella? … Bella, love are you ok?" Edward asked as he started to slow down and was walking again.

I didn't want to move and I couldn't stop blushing. "I'm… I, I'm fine Edward." I was stuttering, _when had I started crying_?

"NO, No you're not Bella." Edward said sounding angry still.

He found a bench just outside the building somewhere close to the parking lot and sat down with me cradled to his chest in his arms. Edward started smoothing my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. I have no idea why I was crying, its not like what happened was really all that bad… but I couldn't stop now. Edward was doing his best to help calm me down but I could hear the worry and concern in his voice. I hated to make him worry like this I just couldn't stop. We ended up sitting out here for what left like hours and I just starting clinging to him. Edward has always been my life line, my safety net, my protector; but now he was my husband and when I was finally calm enough that the tears stopped he began kissing away the trail they left behind. He kissed my cheeks, my eye lids, my nose, my forehead and very sweetly he kissed my lips. He continued to ask me what was wrong but I couldn't answer him so I simply kissed him back until he decided it was too cold out and that it was time to go home. To _our _home!

…

"Are you hungry, Love?" Edward asked as he walked into his… the kitchen, _that will take some time I guess_.

"No thank you, I'm fine really." I said while walking into the living room to rest on the couch.

Edward had carried me from the car once we got home but he put me down once we were inside. At the look I gave him his only reply was that thresholds where kind of his responsibility, _as a husband and all_. I asked how long that would last for and he whispered in my ear; _as long as I'd allow him_. I have to admit it was very fun allowing him to carry me into rooms but at the same time I didn't want him to hurt himself with all the unnecessary lifting. He laughed at me when I explained that and just kissed my cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. I was laying, curled up on the couch, almost asleep when I felt Edward come to sit next to me. I instantly crawled to lay my head on his lap and smiled happily when I felt him gently rubbing my back and then he was humming softly to me. I fell asleep in this peaceful moment.

…

Edward's POV

I walked into the kitchen thinking that after whatever happened today to upset Bella that maybe she was hungry. She said she wasn't but maybe I should have brought her something anyway. So I stood in the kitchen trying to focus long enough to find something to eat but every time I turned towards the cabinets I would look at the door leading to the living room. I wanted to be with Bella. I wanted to make sure she was alright but I also wanted to make sure she was fed properly; that _after all_, is part of taking care of her as well. But I couldn't concentrate so I just left the kitchen determined to feed her later. I found Bella curled up in a corner of the couch, _she was so cute and adorable_, I didn't want to wake her so I sat on the other end. _**She**_, _being not as asleep as I thought_, however had other plans. Bella crawled over to me and placed her head in my lap without opening her eyes and with a huge smile on her beautiful lips. I was rubbing her back to help her relax and I started humming her lullaby softly before she drifted off to sleep. She was so perfect and I would always treasure the gift she has give me. Bella was the only thing that has ever made my life worth living, even before she knew how I felt about her, _seeing Bella was the highlight of my day_. She came by to visit almost every day with my family and would spend almost every night with me, alone. I cherished those precious nights more than any other because she never had to stay with me but she choose to. After a little while there was a soft knock on our door. _OUR DOOR; I would never get tired of thinking that_! I had no idea who it could be because all of our friends and family would have _banged _the door or just barged inside without bothering to knock at all. I carefully slid out from under Bella's head, placed a pillow under her in replacement, draped the blanket off the back of the couch onto her and proceeded to go see who was at the door. As I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes… Tanya was standing there CRYING? What was she doing here and _what was wrong_?

"OH, EDWARD! ... I'm so, sooo sorry!" Tanya said through sniffling and tear filled eyes. "I was… I didn't mean. … I, I… I'm just so sorry Edward. I honestly am. Please, _please _don't hate me?"

"Tanya, … Tanya! Calm down." I whispered as I tried to calm her but also trying to get her to keep quiet, I didn't want to wake Bella. "Tanya why don't you calm down and try to explain what it is that you're talking about here. What do you have to be sorry about?"

She took a deep breath. "Rose, … Rose had called me and I … Well _I don't know what she thinks happened _but she was mad and she told me she told Bella and I'm so, sooo sorry if I caused any problems with you and Bella. I never meant that, I tried calling you but you never came home. I saw your car drive by so I run all the way over here. Edward, I'm so sorry! I'll talk to Bella if it will help! I promise what ever is wrong I will fix this."

"Tanya, calm down. Bella is fine, _in fact she is sleeping on the couch right now_." I told her as I placed my fingerer to my lips to ask her to be quiet. "Tanya, I don't know when Rose called you or what she said to you but everything is perfectly fine! She told Bella that I had kissed you as soon as she got over to Alice's that day I met up with you during my run. I walked in to find Bella in tears but as soon as I got the chance to explain everything, Bella said she already knew Rose has misunderstood. Bella is in no way upset with you, Tanya and nor am I. I promise there is nothing to worry about."

"So… she didn't cancel the wedding?… She didn't break up with you over this? She's not upset?" Tanya asked skeptically.

I chuckled and that caused her to giggle slightly. I invited her inside to come and dry her eyes and get something to drink so she followed me into the kitchen. Tanya went to sit at the table while I went over to the frig to grab a few drinks. Bella and I had just got back so there wasn't much in the kitchen but there was plenty of pop so I grabbed two cans out and walked back over to sit across from Tanya. She was still sorry for the misunderstanding but I continued to assure her that everything was fine. We talked for hours about old times and everything that we missed since we parted. We hadn't had a lot of time to catch up but we were taking the time to do that now. Tanya was a dear friend of mine before she moved away and having her here felt like nothing had changed.

"OH, do you remember that time that I asked you out Edward?" Tanya asked suddenly remembering the moment.

"How could I _forget_, Alice and Emmett still bring it up!" I answered back. "I'm still sorry that I hurt your feelings that day but I'm so glad it never got in the way of our friendship." I said while Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Hey, What's going on… Edward how long have I been sleeping?" Bella suddenly appeared in the door way of the kitchen looking very tired and confused.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face just from the sight of my Bella again. She was adorable when she was sleepy like this. I quickly rushed out of my chair, over to her side and carried her back over to the table with me, to sit her on my lap. I wouldn't get enough of having Bella in my arms and _as long as she would allow me_, I would carry her every where she needed to go. Tanya looked like she was about to start with another round of apologizes and I couldn't have that. I wanted to reintroduce my two very best friends but I also wanted to introduce Bella properly this time around. I wanted to make things right between everyone.

"Tanya, _THIS _is my Bella! My life, _my beautiful WIFE_!" I said as I kissed Bella's still adorably confused face. "AND Bella, this is my wonderful friend Tanya. You both had met once before but I had completely misrepresented both of you at the time. For that I apologize."

Bella turned towards Tanya with a smile on her face as she started to wake a little more. She reached out to shake Tanya's hand while surprising Tanya completely. They shook hands and said their hellos again _all the while I'm sitting back smiling like a fool that just struck gold_. I couldn't believe the luck I have now! Bella is my wife, Tanya and Bella are getting along perfectly and everyone can now be happy and friendly. … Well, except Emmett. _Right now I'm still pissed at him for what happened today with Bella_. Something that happened while we were there for that short time, that had truly upset her and I can only assume it had something to do with Emmett's teasing. Something he will not be getting away with from now on. _BUT for as of right now_, I was enjoying this blissful moments. Watching Tanya and Bella getting along and telling stories was very special to me and it made me very happy!


	12. Ch12 I HATE Waiting

Ch12 I _Hate _Waiting

Its been a few months now since Bella and I returned home and we finally got all of her stuff moved out of her place and into mine. Bella was out returning her old keys and as soon as she comes back she will officially be living with me as husband and wife! I wanted to surprise Bella when she got home so I had been cooking all day. I have prepared a lot of her favorite foods and stocked the house with _plenty of Strawberries_! She would come home to find candles and roses throughout the living room and bed room with all kinds of wild flowers through the rest of the apartment. This place was very spacious, _as Bella pointed out when I wanted to buy a house_, but at the same time it had a lot of stuff in here. You could walk around fine enough but little room for running or … _dancing_! Although if you clean out the space in my music room it was just big enough. I had placed paper cut-out arrows pointing from the front door leading down the hall and into my music room, _where I'll be waiting for Bella when she comes home tonight_. I want tonight to be perfect because Bella and I hadn't had much time to ourselves since we got back. Alice and Rose wanted to steel Bella for many, three day shopping trip to make up for lost time. Emmett and Jasper were told to keep me busy so we ended up hanging out a lot. Bella and I just needed this night to be alone so _I told everyone it would be their deaths if they even thought of bothering us tonight_! Although, it usually doesn't happen maybe this will be the night that they all listen to me and stay as far away as possible. When I heard the front door I started playing Bella's lullaby on my piano to wait for her to follow my little path to find me. But when after a few moments, Bella didn't come I was a little worried. So I went to look for her and _to my dismay _I found her, _puking _in the bathroom. I rushed to her side to help hold her hair back and ran a cool, wet wash cloth across the back of her neck. When she was done she went to wash out her mouth before she turned back to my looking apologetic. Bella was always like that, she never wanted people taking care of her so when something happened she would feel bad if people tried to help her out. I never cared much at the time, I did it anyway because she needed someone to care for her.

"I'm sorry Edward." Bella whispered.

"Bella, are you ok?…Forget everything else. What happened?" I asked in a panic, _she had been getting sick off and on for a while now_, I was really starting to worry about her.

"I'm fine now. Its passed, I promise Edward." Bella said after she brushed her teeth again and went to leave the room.

"Bella, I think you should get in bed." I said worriedly.

"Well, someone's in a playful mood today." Bella tried to tease but I _wasn't _in the mood, I was too worried about my wife.

"Bella. … I'm serious. I don't want you getting worse and its been like this for a few days now." I told her again as I carefully pushed her out of the bath room and towards our bed room.

"Edward, I'm fine really!" Bella whined but allowed me to lead her into the room and laid down in bed.

It was easy enough to get her in bed but she seemed quite unwilling to stay unless I decided to stay with her so I laid down beside her and she quickly rested her head upon my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and wished that she would get better soon. She had been getting sick off and on for a while now and every time was only causing me to worry more, although _these moments never seemed to last long and she never had a fever_. I couldn't seem to figure out what was causing it either so we had no idea what was wrong with her. I have suggested a trip to the doctors but that was quickly turned down by her saying that it was unnecessary because she felt fine now. She would feel better just after it happened but it was coming more often now and I couldn't stand it. Bella getting sick like this, with nothing I could do to help her was making me feel _as useless as a piano without keys_.

"I saw the new _décor _for the apartment." Bella whispered after a while. "I'm sorry if I ruined any romantic plans you had for tonight Edward."

"Bella, Of course _your health _is more important then any kind of plans I could have had." I told her honestly. "My plans were for us to just have this night to be alone together. If that means we stay in bed resting while you start to feel better, well then that's just fine with me! I would rather make sure that you were ok then to force you into something when you weren't feeling your best."

"But I feel fine now. I really don't need to rest like this Edward." Bella told me again but I was still worried she was only saying this to make me feel better; saying it _so I wouldn't worry_.

"I would still feel much better if we made a trip to see a doctor. Bella I know how you feel about this but I don't want there to be something really wrong and you get worse." I said again for probably the thousandth time this week, she was going to get annoyed with me very soon.

"Well … If it will make you happy, I will tomorrow. If it really means this much to you then, _for you_, I will!" Bella whispered into my chest without looking up at me.

"Thank you." I whispered back as I placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. "I worry so much about your health right now Bella. I only want to be a hundred percent positive that everything is alright. I can't possibly loose you, not now; _**not ever**_!"

For awhile after that Bella just laid there in my arms but she eventually drifted off to sleep. I wandered through the apartment to make sure all the candles were put out and that all the food was put away, I picked up the arrow path and the many flowers throughout. I really didn't care that the events I had planned had changed slightly, _because really all I wanted was to have one night just to be alone together_. I just wished that Bella didn't have to feel unwell. Tomorrow we will finally see a doctor and maybe they could tell me what was making my beautiful Love feel so ill. I now understand all those worried night my father had spent over my mother for, _at the time_, had seemed such silly reasons to panic. With my Bella, I feel as though everything around her is dangerous and that something is going to take her from me if I'm not careful enough or watching over her as I truly should. _Now I get it Dad!_

…

I got little sleep last night as I was too worried about Bella's condition to rest, even if she _seemed _peaceful in her sleep. I woke with an unusually painful headache and very heavy eyes. Bella, however woke with an _even more unusual _upbeat attitude considering the plans she had to deal with today. I didn't question it too much as her high spirits were quickly helping to lift mine as well. We got out of bed and got everything ready to visit with the doctor today. I warmed up some of the delicious food I had prepared yesterday for our breakfast; Bella _loved _everything! Before too long we were out the door and on our way. We didn't have an appointment but it was never really busy in a town like this so it didn't take too long before the doctor saw us in. Everything was going fine until we were walking down the hall following the nurse and we paced a room where they were taking blood. Bella usually had a bad time when it came to blood but this was different, _She completely fainted just at the sight_! I caught her in my arms before she could hit the floor but she wasn't responsive for a while. I was completely panicked by the time the nurse had rushed to get the doctor and _beyond terrified _when they took her from me and was told to wait in the waiting room. There wasn't many people in the room but I didn't really care about the others, I was pacing the room frantically. I knew something was terribly wrong with her and I knew that I should have taken better care of her sooner than this. Now it could be too late and I would forever be responsible for loosing the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I was slowing loosing my mind with every second they kept my Bella locked away just behind those double doors. I knew I was running a path into the floor and probably ripping out every strand of hair on my head _but this waiting was killing me_! What could be taking so long that they couldn't send someone, ANYONE out here to explain to me what had happened to my wife? I looked up at the clock again for the millionth time since they stole her out of my arms. OK, _it had only been about twenty minutes since_ but I was going to explode if I didn't find out what was going on, _**and soon**_. But after about an hour or so later Bella and the nurse walked back through those evil double doors and I rushed to her side instantly.

"BELLA! Are you ok?" I asked quickly and wrapped her protectively in my arms again, never to let her go.

"I'm fine…. I, I'm not sure what happed." Bella answered.

"I'm sure it was nothing to worry about Sir. … Mrs. Cullen probably just got a little light headed that's all. However the doctor did take a few blood samples for testing." The nurse reassured me as Bella cringed at the last part. "The doctor will be sure to call with the results in just a few days so try to relax until then."

RELAX? … _SURE_! My WIFE passes out right in front of my eyes and a group of strangers, _sure medical staff but still_, run away with her; leaving me to my worries and now **they **expect me to relax. I lead Bella still wrapped securely in my arms outside and into the car to drive her home. The doctors told her to get lots of rest until we were sure what was wrong so she was now on bed rest. Willing or not that is exactly where she was going to stay, _in bed_. This wasn't about pampering her or showing her how much I loved her, _this was now about her health _and there was no way I was going to take any liberties with that. Bella was going to do nothing but rest in bed and remain as safe as I could keep her until I had a better idea what was going on with my beloved wife. Bella of course _did not _like this idea very much and I, for once didn't give to her please. Bella wasn't going to sway me on this one, I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her. Nothing could harm her because that would surely be the death of me. I could never live with myself if something horrible had happened to My Bella while she was under my care. I would never wish her unwell!

…

Bella's POV

Edward had _completely lost his mind _by the time he got us home. He wouldn't allow me to walk anywhere and he had carried me straight from the car all the way to the bed. As he laid me down he told me I wasn't allowed to move. I wasn't allowed to do anything until the doctors called back and he knew what was wrong with me. No matter how many times I had told him that I was fine and begging him, _pleading with him to calm down_. But he held strong to his panicked and frantic views of keeping me locked in this bed. After realizing that arguing wasn't going to work I conceded to his _completely _overreactions and laid back to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night. At least that was until Edward came into the bed room with the TV he kept in a spare bedroom. Edward had always said that there was no reason for a television in our bed room. Apparently being stuck in bed meant that I would need something to entertain myself with while Edward had things to do, taking care of me. He hooked up the TV and handed me the remote control before rushing off to get me something to eat. Oddly enough _when I turned it on the first thing I saw was an episode of some show where the stubborn girl was being told she was too sick to get out of bed_. I don't even know what the show was or what happened next because I started flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. I ended up on some soft music thing that was slowly trying to loll me to sleep. At some point it must have succeeded because Edward came back in and woke me with a soft kiss. He asked me if I was hungry since it had been so long since we eat last. I had a strange craving for something with eggs so Edward quickly rushed off to supply me with food. _Everything this man cooked tasted like a dream_. He is just the perfect husband!

…

Ok, the first few days were fine. I wasn't too happy about the idea of Edward forcing me to stay in bed but I really didn't argue much after he explained he was just worried about me. BUT _THIS _is just too much! I have been stuck in this stupid bed for like a week or something. When ever I had no choice but to go somewhere, Edward carried me_… I'm not even sure my legs remember what its like to hold my own weight anymore_? Edward had gone completely insane with worry and would sit with me every second he could but he always had the phone with him now. He was desperately waiting for the doctors to call and tell him what had happened to me. I honestly tell him I feel fine and that its was probably nothing to worry about but he never listens. I think its really sweet that he cares so much about me but I'm slowing loosing all of my independence all because I _fainted_. Its so not fair and its kind of getting on my nerves, I just hope its not showing on my face. I really don't want to upset him, he's worried enough right now.

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Edward asked _AGAIN_!

I sighed, _I didn't mean to_ but I did. "No, Edward. I'm fine really!" I answered back, maybe a little more harshly then I planned.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know I'm probably driving you insane right now. I just…." Edward apologized again but was cut off by the phone ringing. "HELLO?…. Oh, hey Alice. … NO, Bella can not get out of bed. I told you that the last time you called. … WHY? Because the doctors still haven't told me what happened to her, that's why! …. I know Alice. I'm sorry! … Yeah, bye."

"Well, at least there is one good thing about being on forced bed rest by my husband. No Alice shopping torture trips." I said teasingly, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Edward turned to smile at me as he removed his fingerers from the bridge of his nose, the clear sign to his annoyance. This wasn't a full, happy smile it never reached his eyes; which were still tired and filled with his concern. I wanted to make everything better and to wipe away all of his worries. Someone as caring and perfect as Edward should never have to have these sad eyes and he shouldn't be so stressed over something so silly as this. Edward should never be stressed because that's all he's ever done; stress over _me_!

"Bella! … I just need to know that you are happy, that you are safe, that you are healthy and that I am doing everything that I can to keep you that way!" Edward said as he kissed my forehead very lightly and brushed my hair from my face. "Which clearly, I can't do any of that because, here you are, annoyed, frustrated, stressed and unwell. I know you can't stand this but I'm doing this because I love you, Bella. It is a horrible excuse for making you so miserable but it is the true and I just hope that you are ok."

"Oh, Edward! … I know that you love me, I love you too!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his neck as I clung myself to him. "Edward I'm not upset with you. I just don't think that all of this worrying is ….." I never got to finish because just then the phone rang and Edward immediately answered it as if it was uncontrollable for him.

"HELLO?" His voice again strained in his worry. "Yes, she is. One moment please." Edward then handed me the phone looking more on edge then he had this whole time.

I took the phone hesitatingly because there was only one reason Edward would have allowed me to talk to anyone while I was supposed to be resting. It had to be the doctors to tell me what the results of my tests were. I wasn't really worried that something was wrong until I reached for the phone. Then all the worries that Edward had, just seemed rushed over me in an instant. I could feel my tension growing as I took the phone to my ear but my eyes never left Edward's as he sat with me. _When I finally found my voice it sounded week and shaky_. The doctor was asking how I was and all the basics before finally he started telling me about my test results. He told me that everything seemed to be just fine and that I didn't have anything _seriously _wrong with me so there was nothing much to worry about and that had me relaxing for just a second. I was _almost _calm again, at least, that was until the next thing came out of his mouth. Then I was frozen in shock and my eyes, _still glued to Edward's_, grew wider than they have ever been. Edward seemed to be mirroring my every reaction _but he didn't hear __**this**_!


	13. Ch13 The Big News

Ch13 The Big News

A/N: Sorry guys, I know I don't do a lot of author notes in the middle of storied but I just have to say that I do NOT own the doctor's name I am using for this story. He is a real doctor in the Forks area. I looked up doctor names for Forks Washington and he seemed like a really great doctor so I used his name. I found the name here. …

Edward's POV

"HELLO?" My voice was strained with worry.

"Hello, This is Dr. Theodore Matheny. Is Mrs. Cullen available at this time, we have her test results.

"Yes, she is. One moment please." I handed Bella the phone probably looking more on edge than I felt.

She took the phone hesitatingly most likely guessing who it was. The only person I would have allowed her to talk to was the doctors while she was resting because I couldn't talk to the doctors to get her test results. I was really worried that something was wrong when she reached for the phone to speak with him. All of the worries that I had before just seemed to rush over me in an instant. I could feel my tension growing as she put the phone to her ear but her eyes never left mine as I sat with her. When she finally spoke her voice sounded week and shaky. She listened to what he had to tell her for a while. She remained silent but I could tell she was relaxing so it couldn't have been anything bad. I was just about to calm down myself when she was suddenly frozen in fear and her eyes, _still glued to mine_, grew wider than I have ever seen. I could only imagine that I was mirroring her every reaction _but I couldn't hear __**WHY **__she had reacted this way_! I _wished _I knew why! After another minute or so, Bella still seemed dazed but was listening.

"Ok, … Yes, I understand. Thank you Doctor." Bella said still a little spacey before hanging up the phone and handing it to me.

After a while I couldn't take her silence anymore. "Well? … What is it Bella? What is wrong with you? Are you ok? Bella? … Bella, can you hear me?" I was growing more freaked by the second.

"Shhh." Bella shushed me. "Edward just calm down ok. I need a minute. …" After about a half hour Bella's eyes began to focus again and she turned to me slightly confused. "I really don't know what I thought the tests would tell us but I never once thought it could be _this_?"

"What is _THIS_, Bella?" I asked slightly impatiently, I couldn't help it; I was too worried to control myself. "I'm sorry but I need to know Bella. Please just tell me what's wrong?"

Bella completely snapped out of whatever dazed state she was trapped in and slowly wrapped her arms around herself. She seemed calm when she looked back up to me, _which was far from how I was feeling_. I needed to know what was going on before I utterly exploded right here, right now! Bella was rubbing her stomach gently with her hands and for a moment I thought she was hungry but then she looked back up to me with a brilliant smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with some unknown secrete.

"Edward, he said there is nothing wrong with me. The doctor said all of the tests came back perfectly fine. The reasons that I have been a little off lately is because I am _pregnant_." Bella told me very excited. "Edward, did you hear me? You're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother!"

Now it was my turn to sit silently, _frozen _in place. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all the worrying about her health _THIS _is what it all comes down to? She's having a child! Bella, _My Bella _is pregnant … _with MY child_. A baby, we are going to be parents now? … Were we ready for this? I'm sure Bella would make a wonderful mother because she has always tried to take care of everyone around here. I have done a lot of baby sitting over the years and kids seem to like me so I can't be that bad a father. **But **there is so much more to it than just having the kid _like _you! You have to have the baby, raise the child, teach them to be good people, to take care of themselves when they are older. You have to be able to support them, _which of course I have the money for_, but its more than just having money! I'm sure we _COULD _handle having a child _but are we really ready to have one NOW_? Then something else dawned on me… Bella wasn't ill after all, she was pregnant with my child. That's what was causing her to get sick all the time, her over tiredness, her strange eating habits, and also her fainting at the doctors office at the sight of blood**. All clear signs of a pregnancy**. Why didn't I think of that sooner? … Because, _Bella was being __**harmed **__because I got her pregnant_! _**My **_**fault!**

"Edward? … Edward are you ok?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Bella are you sure?" I asked desperately.

"The doctors said I tested positive so I'm guessing I'm pretty sure. Edward … Do you need to lay down or something?" Bella asked as she moved closer to me on the bed while also leaving room for me to lay down if I needed to, _always the caring one_.

"NO, no Bella. I mean are you sure." I asked again. "Bella are you sure you want to have this baby. I are you sure you want to be a mother right now?"

"… You, you don't want to have this baby?" Bella barely whispered after a few moments.

"I'm asking you. Bella its your health that this is going to effect. I would never want to make you do anything that would jeopardize your well being. I'm asking you if **you **want this baby, Bella." I quickly answered, I was still somewhat frantic and worried about what this could mean for Bella's already unstable health!

"Edward, this baby is a part of you and me! Of course I want to keep our child! I honestly couldn't be happier even if that means I'm going to get fatter, I can live with that." Bella was smiling now.

"Bella, I'm not talking about that! You know you will always be the most beautiful women I know, no matter what." I told her honestly. "I'm talking about how this is causing you to be ill and tired and Bella, you fainted before. It can only get worse from here because you're going to be using a lot of energy. Are you sure you want to go through all this just to have a baby right now?"

Bella kissed my cheek lovingly. "Edward, I would love to have this child right now. I couldn't imagine harming the living symbol of our love and lives together!" Bella told me genuinely.

"WOW, … So, we're going to have a baby!" I said as I slowly let it all sink in, _we are having a baby_. "We are going to be parents together. Bella you know we have to tell the others as soon as possible right? Alice and Rose are gonna flip! Oh, and mom and dad. We will have to call everyone to tell them the good news!"

Yeah, after I was absolutely sure this was what _she _wanted, I was thrilled to know that I was going to be a father! I couldn't wait to see how beautiful our child will look, _with Bella as the mother it would be impossible for it to be anything but gorgeous_! We are having a baby, Bella was pregnant right now and we both just sat there smiling at each other for hours. We kissed and at some point we ended up laying down on the bed, holding each other while we talked. We ended up talking about when and how we were going to tell everyone. We decided that Alice and Rose had to know first.

"Do you think Rose will be very upset when we tell her?" Bella asked once we decided to tell Alice and Rose tomorrow.

"Bella, I know Rose has her… own why of dealing with things. BUT I'm sure she will be thrilled for you just as Alice and the others will." I reassured her. "Rose may have had a hard time with that fact that she and Emm can't have kids but I have no doubt that she will be pleasantly excited for you when she finds out."

"You know, its going to be _your _child as well Edward." Bella said teasingly as she placed a kiss to my cheek.

"Yes, I know, _but trust me_… this child will only be perfect because it has you for a mother. Alice and Rose wouldn't care who the father was, as long as you were the mother." I said with a chuckle.

"**That's not true**. Edward, you will be a wonderful father and I would never even dream of having a child with anyone if it wasn't with you." Bella said with a sudden spark to her eyes.

"I love you so much, Bella and this baby!" I whispered to her as I placed soft kisses to her belly, _she wasn't showing but its there_.

"Just as we love you, Edward!" Bella replied as she tenderly circled her hands around her stomach, carefully cradling our child.

Bella and I are going to have a baby! We are going to be telling Alice and Rose about the pregnancy tomorrow, they will surely tell the guys once they get back home and then Bella and I will be calling our parents the next morning. I still believe that Bella should remain on bed rest because a pregnancy can be very stressful _and if it is _then something could happen to both the mother and the child. This fact alone was the only argument I needed to get Bella to agree to stay in bed. She would never do anything that could harm a child,_ much less her own baby_! She was worrying about all the baby stuff we would need to buy, where to put the nursery, what names we were going to use and everything that had to do with babies. I put in the idea of buying a house again but was once again quickly turned down, this time because we needed to save money instead of wasting it on a big _unnecessary _house. I knew I had plenty of money but she argued again that this apartment still had guest rooms we could turn into a nursery so again my plan was canceled. _One of these days, I'm going to win this argument and buy Bella the perfect house for our family_. For now, I guess we make due with here and deal with everything else as it comes to us. Starting with telling the girls the big news!

…

The closer we got to Alice's apartment the more nervous Bella looked. We had called Rose and Alice, asking both to meet us alone at her place. Bella wanted to make sure they both were together in case Rose had a hard time dealing with the news but I had no doubts that everything would be just fine. … Ok, _I had a little doubt_. Something you just never know is how Rose will react to something but babies were never bad news in Rose's opinion; _just the fact that she can never have them bothers her_. I honestly didn't think that Rose would be upset that Bella was pregnant or at least I didn't think she would upset _Bella _over this. Rose was able to control herself when she wanted to and Bella was now one of her best friends. She wouldn't _intentionally _hurt her, _I hope anyway_! I did my best to calm Bella down but when we turned onto the street I thought she was going to bite right through her lip.

"Bella … If you don't stop that you're going to cause it to bleed!" I complained for the tenth time since we got into the car.

"I'm sorry, I can't _help _it Edward. What if they don't think I'm fit to be a mother? Or what if this news really does upset Rose? The last thing I want to do is hurt her." Bella was freaking out.

"I promise no one is going to think of you as an unfit mother. Rose will be happy for you Bella. At the very least it means she's going to be an Aunt and you and her will argue about what defines a spoiled kid!" I tired to reassured her again.

We had arrived at the apartment and I was helping Bella out of the car. I quickly wrapped her in my arms and kissed her lips to free the bottom one from her own teeth. _If I wasn't so worried about her bleeding this would be a very sweet moment_. I carried Bella up to Alice's and this time it was Rose that answered the door. Strange but not completely uncommon if Alice was talking to Jasper.

"You _sooo _better have a good reason to drag me out here. I have a date tonight and I haven't even picked what I'm going to wear." Rose huffed at me as soon as I walked through the door. "And why are you still carrying her? I thought you said the doctors called? Doesn't that means she can walk now?"

"Rose, you're wearing that red dress WE bought for this date three days ago so stop complaining and Edward, Rose is right. What's wrong with Bella that you still have to carry her?" Alice chimed in as we walking into the living room.

"Does something _have _to be wrong for me to want to carry my wife?" I asked as I walked over to sit with Bella on my lap while she turned towards me to hide her blush, _I will always love that_!

"Then what _is _the big deal?" Rose and Alice said together.

"Guys, stop yelling at him. Nothings wrong with me and he's only carrying be because … umm why were you caring me again?" Bella started to defend me.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Because my Love, you were biting your lip in the car worrying about how these two would react to the news we have for them today." I explained for her.

"And this news would be…?" Rose asked again.

"Well Alice, Rose … it seems that you both need to start planning another shower for Bella." I said simply hoping they would get the point so Bella would feel better about all of this.

"WHAT is that supposed to mean. You already married the girl what more could…" Rose was asking but realization dawned on her and Alice's faces; one smiling, one shocked with wide eyes.

"Now, Rose… stay calm about this. This is a good thing for everyone. Alice and you get to be Aunts and you have a new reason to go shopping." I said quickly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! _REALLY_? I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! ROSE… OH _COME ON_, THINK ABOUT THE SPOILING WE GET TO DO NOW!" Alice was squealing.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked staring straight at Bella and no one else. "Bella are you positive that you are having a baby? I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them crushed because you know those tests can give false positives."

"The day I fainted at the doctors … they took blood samples. The call we got yesterday said nothing was wrong. It also said that I was pregnant and that's why I have been the way I was." Bella answered her without taking her eyes off of Rose.

"Well, then all I can say is congratulation. I hope everything goes perfectly and you don't run into any problems." Rose said simply, yeah _that's as sweet and caring as she gets_; but we all still love her … for one reason or another.

"Thanks Rose. Alice I don't want you shopping for everything and there will be very _little _spoiling do you understand? Edward over here is already trying to do too much to spoil this kid." Bella told everyone sternly.

Well that want better than I could have hoped for! I'm glad to say that Rose was on her best behavior, _for a second there I thought she was really going to flip out_. Alice of course continued talking about baby this and baby that. Bella would tell them they couldn't buy everything or that they couldn't do certain things with an infant. Rose didn't say too much else but she did say she was at least happy that someone around her was able to have kids. Rose really does love children, sometimes I feel really bad for her. But I guess its just lucky that Emmett wasn't around when all that stuff happened with her first boyfriend. If you _even sound _like you're saying his name, Emm goes off the handle, _understandably so_! Bella and I didn't want to stay too long because Rose said she had a date and we didn't want to make her late. On our way out, Alice asked us if the boys knew already or not. Of course I told her we made sure her and Rose were first to know and asked if they could pass the news along to the boys. They agreed and wished us luck telling the grandparents tomorrow. Telling my mom and dad should be easy, enjoyable even. Telling Bella's parents on the other hand, should be _interesting_. It was hard enough telling them that we were going to get married, even though we really only had one official date. Her dad was very confused and wouldn't speak to me directly for a month. Bella's mom was a little easier except she wasn't too happy about Bella marring someone so young. _Ok, we really weren't all that young but her mom has marriage issues since her divorce even though she got remarried herself_. She just didn't want Bella to make the same mistakes she made. Bella and I are deeply in love and when she decided to accept that Bella is not her, she blessed our marriage. So I can only _imagine _how they will react to a pregnancy just after our return from the honeymoon, _sure a few mouths but still_… I'm sure they will be _**very surprised**_! Bella however, seems to think that this will help her father and I get along better. We could do some fatherly bonding or something as she suggested. I personally don't see how that is supposed to work but I didn't have the heart to tell her that out loud. I wish everything goes well tomorrow and that we have very little to no problems, just as Rose had said before. But of course I am also looking out for the worst. If anything should happen, anything at all; I'll be ready! I am always hoping for the best but always ready!


	14. Ch14 Names

Ch14 Names

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure I'm pregnant and I couldn't be more thrilled! … Dad? … I know, really I'm ok. … Yes I know we just got home. … Ok, love you to. Bye Dad." Bella hung up with her father for the fifth time today.

Charlie has been calling Bella on and off for the last three days because after we told my parents, _who were extremely happy to hear the news_, we called Bella's mother and then her father. Well we tried calling him after but apparently Renée had beat us to it because when we called the line was busy. The next four hours was nothing but calls. Charlie arguing that Bella couldn't be pregnant and that she wasn't ready to be a mother or that it was too soon because we just got back from the honeymoon. He claimed we wouldn't have any time to adjust to living together with a baby to take care of. _Little did he know that Bella practically lived with me for many years, its just _now _it is official and we are married_. Its probably safer for me if he _doesn't _find out that little tidbit. So, yes he has been calling us for days trying to get Bella to agree to wait to have a child but she always argued back and I hoped he would stop soon. All of his calls were really upsetting her, I could understand his worries and his reasoning but Bella and I are ready!

"It'll be ok, Love." I whispered as I placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she dropped onto the couch beside me.

"You don't know my father. Edward, he is never going to think of this as anything but a mistake. _EVEN Mom _was more supportive of the baby than he is!" Bella said exhausted as she leaned into me to rest for a little while.

"He will get over this Bella. He only wants what is best for you. He's your father and he loves you very much." I reassured her.

"What if he never approves of our child Edward?" Bella asked desperately.

I sighed. "Well, then that will be his loss. Bella trust me, as soon as this baby is born he will instantly fall in love. Nothing warms the heart like a little grandchild placed in your arms." I whispered the same words my mother had told her just days before.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bella conceded as she snuggled closer to me while we watched TV on the couch together.

I wanted to keep Bella on bed rest like I had planned but with her being pregnant she finds staying in one place too long to be uncomfortable. She moves around the house on her own but anywhere else and I carry her, for now. One of the many compromises that we had agreed to over the last few days. Bella and I have been talking a lot about how we were going to get things ready for the baby. She wants to help but I would rather have her rest so we agreed that I will do all the working and she can plan how it all works. The first guest room, _the closest to our room_, will be the baby's nursery. Alice and Rose will be allowed to do the majority of the shopping_, as long as Bella has final say on what comes into this house_. If Bella doesn't like something the girls can keep it for when they baby sit. Emmett and Jasper aren't allowed to pick on or make bets about the baby in any way or Bella will make the girls agree to a very ... unpleasant _punishment_. Bella could be a very wicked and creative thinker when she really wanted someone to pay for something so it wasn't likely that they would argue. Most things were being taken care of and mainly all that was left was keeping her and the baby safe and also to find a name for our child. _Something we really haven't talked about_.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now Edward. The baby is going to need a name. Boy or girl doesn't matter to me but either way they need a good name." Bella told me one night as we were getting into bed.

"I agree, Love. Everything else is being taken care of so maybe we should start planning the names." I agreed with her. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to tell you." Bella whispered after a sort while. "What have you come up with?"

"Come on, Bella. I want to know." I asked again very curious this time. "He or she will have to live with this name for the rest of their lives, so I think we should at least talk it out. If you have something in mind then I want to hear what it is?"

"I don't think you will like them." Bella answered hesitantly.

"I'm sure anything that you have come up with will be fine Bella." I reassured her, only growing more curious about what she could be blushing about but _its still so beautiful_. "How about I tell you a few I have thought about first?"

"Ok, I guess that would be fair. But we will probably go with one of your names because they will probably be better anyway."

She had no faith in herself. I knew Bella's lovely mind could come up with the perfect baby name but she needed to believe it for herself! _Maybe if I spat off a few that were off the wall she would get annoyed and just know that hers are better_. But I wouldn't want to trick her into telling me her ideas. I just want her to know that she can trust me and I really want to hear her say them. Not knowing what she was thinking has always driven me crazy and was also the very reason it took so long for us to be together. I can't read her mind and I was too afraid to just ask her. Now I still don't want to ask her what's on her mind so much because I'm afraid I'll annoy her. She may love me, she may have married me and we may have a child together; but I'm not completely stupid. I know Bella could decide at any moment that she made a mistake and _that would be that_. She will leave and I'll be left crumbled on the floor as she slowly walks away from my broken self. Of course, now that we _ARE _having a child, I know Bella would never leave the child without a father. She's just not that kind of person so she would stay but she would be miserable! That thought alone makes me feel like there is a sharp, twisting knot in my stomach. This must have caused my face to express how I was feeling because Bella slowly placed her hand against my cheek before gently rubbing the crinkled spot between my eyes. _Always caring_!

"Edward?… What is it?" Bella asked softly before she sat straight up and looked me dead in the eyes, she was concerned.

"It's nothing Bella." I said simply as I placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand that I had unwillingly removed from my forehead. "I just had a very unpleasant thought that is all. NOW, as for baby names that I have come up with … well, I didn't know where to start so I looked some up." I rushed sheepishly.

"Well I want to hear them!" Bella said enthusiastically.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, well the first few were really bad. Nothing started to sound right with Cullen and I haven't even thought about the middle name part yet." I was started to really worry about this now, will she think _my _choices were bad? "I have a few for boys and a few for girls. Girls: Lila Cullen, Ava Cullen, Emma Cullen, or maybe something like Elizabeth Cullen or even Isabelle Cullen? Boys: Robert Cullen, Will Cullen, Dalton Cullen or Mason Cullen? _I guess that one doesn't flow does it_? Maybe I shouldn't be allowed to pick the name because I didn't even bother with middle names. What kind of parent leaves a child without a middle name?" I was slowly panicking because she was still staring at me with this wide eyed stare, _how stupid did I really sound with these_?

"Oh, _Edward_! Those are very beautiful! Some are _better _than others, but still. They are really nice names." Bella finally breathed after a few moments of agonizing silence. "I really like Robert Cullen and Elizabeth Cullen, Isabelle Cullen is pretty"

"They were just some I found on a _today's most popular_ list." I told her honestly but much more relaxed now that I knew she liked them. "Ok, now its your turn! Come on, Bella. What names do you like best? I'm sure I will love them and everything will be fine!"

"Well,…" Bella hesitated. "If it's a boy I would like to name him Edward Jr. I looked up a few names myself but the meaning for Edward just kept popping up in my mind. Wealth protector, prosperous guardian, successful leader, strong as a boar. All of these are wonderful and after being with you, I couldn't think of a better name to use. If it's a girl I wanted to combine our mother's names. Something like… _Renesmee_?"

"_Ruh-nez-may?_… Renesmee. I like it, its very unique and beautiful _just as I'm sure she will be_. How can she not be, with you as her mother?" I said as I softly placed a kiss to her rose colored cheek.

"Well, that's only if it's a girl. I personally wouldn't mind a little Edward Jr. running around here." Bella said as her blush grew deeper, _such a beautiful sight to see_. "Although a little girl will be just as nice. Either way, as long as he or she is ours; that's all that matters after all. We'll just have to wait and see!"

"This child will be the must loved baby with all of us around to spoil _him or her_. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter because no one will be loved more. _**Well **_… _maybe their mother_. Its hard to say at this point who will win!" I told Bella as I wrapped her in my arms_, only half way teasing at the end_.

"Ha, ha. Edward that's not very funny. Of course you will love both of us equally!" Bella replied. "So, when do we tell Alice and the others that we started thinking about baby names?"

"When ever you want to Love. There's no real reason they all have to know right away unless you want to hear all that squeaking and squealing." I answered honestly.

"Of course we have to tell them. Alice will _kill _me if she's not the first to know… well apart from me and you that is." Bella answered back. "But first … I think I need to change rooms again. This couch is really uncomfortable. _Huh_, I never noticed that before? I guess that's just any other baby thing."

I chucked as I helped her stand up from the couch and we walked through the house trying to find a better place for her to rest. It was beginning to irritate Bella so I just turned it into a little game. I'd guess three place she could rest and if one was right, I won a kiss. If I got it wrong she won three kisses. This quickly became very fun for her and I'm pretty sure a few times she started to complain just so she could win a few times, _totally fake but I'm not complaining_. We end up calling Alice and the others about the names, only because Bella was afraid to tell them in person. Something that was unnecessary but _she wouldn't be my lovely Bella if she didn't worry like that_. Alice of course LOVED the names and anything that has to do with a new baby in the family! Jasper was happy with anything that made Alice so giddy and he truly did like the ideas. Emmett thought using my name was unoriginal but instantly fell in love with Bella's name for the girl. Rose, _who Bella was most worried about_, loved her name choices as well. Rose was on her best behavior, _even saying that as with Rose things could have gone smoother_. But all-in-all Bella was feeling much better about everything and she was really happy to hear that the family were all behind her, even her father started to come around to the idea after a few weeks.

…

Bella's morning sickness comes and goes throughout the day but its not as bad as it could be and it doesn't come every day, or even more than 4 days in a week. Her mood changes -_she doesn't like mood __**swings**_- on the other hand change multiple times in a day and come when ever they feel like it. Its getting easier to pick up when she changes and what to avoid for which mood she's in at the time but sometimes its still hard. What's worse is watching when she's upset or really angry … _I thought it was hard for me to watch her upset before_ but now its so much worse. There is nothing I can do, nothing I say is right, nothing helps and then after its over she feels guilty and starts to apologize and _that only leads to tears_. I feel completely helpless at those times, _what kind of husband can't take care of his wife_? I know, I know; the others tell me its not my fault. That its just the hormones and it will be over soon enough but it still bothers me now. But it will all be worth it in the end, when we finally get to see our little baby! Bella and I opted to wait to see what the gender will be, Bella feels very strongly that it will be a boy but personally I'm hoping for a little girl. _Someone I can really spoil and that might make it easier for me to pamper Bella as well_! Either way we will be the happiest parents on the planet! I never once thought I would ever get the chance to be with Bella, let alone have a child together so how can I not be happy with my life now? I have everything I have ever wanted and so much more than I even knew to hope for! Nothing could be better, … well maybe if things worked out for Emmett and Rose as well. They have been trying for years to have a child of their own with no success. Rose _became too overwhelmed one day when she felt our baby kick that she ran from the room crying_, followed by Emmett. Seeing her cry was not a sight anyone has seen very often and _it had us all shocked_. Emmett came back in a few minutes later saying everything was alright but that they were going to head home.

"She's just not feeling well. We'll see you all later K?" Emmett said before he bent down to kiss Bella on the cheek. "So happy for you Sis! Can't wait to see that beautiful baby!"

And so _he left_. Bella hadn't moved since Rose ran out of the room, just staring at the door with a look of sorrow. She knew just how much this was killing Rose but she was blaming herself every time it upset Rose. There was nothing Bella could do about Rose's reaction to things and I'm not saying that her reactions are _bad_ but the fact that they are upsetting my wife is a problem for me. Bella feels bad but at the same time she understands that Rose is just reacting to her and Emmett's _complication_. Its getting to the point that Rose is seriously thinking about trying for adoption again. The first time didn't work out so well for them because at the end of the processes, the mother decided she wanted to keep her child. Legally there was nothing Emmett and Rose could do about it except come home and drown her pain in ice cream with Alice and Bella. Emmett kept asking her over the next few days if she was completely sure about wanting to try again. _She mostly just glares at him_. Today was different, today she started crying again.

"Do you… did you change your mind?" Rose started really crying now. "If you don't want to do this then just say so Emmett!"

"Uhh… where did that come from?" Emmett asked stunned. "All I said was are you sure. I mean after what happened last time … I, I just want to make sure this is what you want. What you really want? I don't want to see you get hurt like that again. _Of course I want this Rosie_! I know I don't nearly want a baby as much as you but I would love to raise a child with you! I always have wanted that for you."

"Oh. …" Was all Rose could say after a while of silence. "Well, why the hell didn't you say all that in the first place? Instead you just kept say 'Are you sure' 'Are you sure?' _**How stupid is that Emmett**_? I mean, seriously what else was I supposed to think?"

"Guess I wasn't thinking, Love." Emmett said simply and as he kissed her, I swear we all saw her smile… _just a little_.

Over the next few months Rose and Emmett started getting things in order again. Filling out paper work, talking to all the right people, and Rose was asking as many questions as she could to find the right mother this time. She was looking for someone that wouldn't crush her dreams of becoming a mother again. Emmett and Rose would come over, _to visit Bella and I_, with Jasper and Alice a lot more these days. Everything was going great, Rose was happier when she was around Bella now. Emmett was happy things seemed to be going in the right direction this time around but Rose was still wary because she knew things could end the same still. After all her questioning, she was sure this girl didn't want to have anything to do with being a mother right now but _Rose just couldn't see how that was truly possible,_ so she was cautious. Bella and Alice were always telling her that things would be ok, she would have a baby of her own very soon. Everyone was so excited about the dead lines coming soon, both Bella's and Vanessa Darkmoon's due dates were very close to each other. Vanessa was a sweet but very young girl, _who somehow horrible ended up pregnant_. She did not want nor could afford to keep the child but couldn't bring herself to get rid of the poor thing either. Rose was ecstatic when she found her, _of course with Rose's history she felt horribly bad for the poor girl _but at the same time she finally found a way to get a child. She also saw this as a way to help Vanessa because of what happened to her when she was so young. Everything seemed to be going just perfectly. Bella didn't seem to have any complications with the pregnancy and neither did Vanessa. Everyone was getting along and having a great time. Alice couldn't stop shopping for baby things from the moment Bella started to show so by now everyone's houses were fully stocked and completely filled with _baby this_ and _baby that_! I couldn't be happier to see how well things are going and _the waiting is just killing me_! I can't wait to hold our little child and start raising a family together. Bella and I are going to be parents very, very soon and nothing could possible make me more proud. But I swear if it's a girl … _I will be burning every last piece of mistletoe on the plant _and she will be home schooled the _second _I see she has hit the age that little boys turn into little Emmett's! Becoming a father was scary enough, but the other night Bella was saying that if it is a girl then she hopes she finds a friend like Bella found in me. _As much as I would hope my little girl finds love like everyone else_, I don't think I could see any boy she finds to be good enough. _**Hell**_, _I'm not even __**good enough **__for her mother_!


	15. Ch15 THANKS!

Ch15 Thanks.

This will be the last chapter but its going to be a little different. I know a lot of people have read this story, many of you have reviewed it and now I'm going to shout out to everyone for this story and post a few of my faves so far. As well as explain any missing details from this story for those of you who really care! Lol : )

So, now for the missing details to this story. At the end of the chapter before this there were a few things left unsaid. Of course I wanted this to be a very sweet and happy story but also every story has to have its conflicts and _since I'm trying to stay within certain __**Twilight **__aspects_ I'm afraid I have to say that Rose and Emmett do not get to have a kid of their own. But since they are human in this story and _many people would like to see a happy ending for her _I guess it would be ok, _if you want to _think that they could adopt a child. I say Rose should have her perfect little boy, _I mean she's only really that rude because perfect life was stolen from her_. Give a little of that back to her and she's can really have a sweet side to her _that normally only Emmett sees_. Bella and Edward, _of course _have their little Renesmee but Bella has to have some sort of birth _complications _so she's born prematurely however she is healthy and happy growing up. _No_, Edward isn't _**really **_going to start freaking out and searching the world for every last trace of mistletoe _even if he might want to on the inside_. Bella and Edward have their family and live a happy life. Everyone is so in aw over the children and love them. Bella continues to keep her book of memories only now the collection of books belong to both Edward and Bella. They start to keep the memories together in one book and _later when they're grown the kids will find it and think its sweet_. Renesmee and Dalton, _Rose and Emmett's son_, grow up together so are the best of friends. Somewhere along the school years Renesmee meets Jacob Black at the beach and finds out that he goes to the same school. Dalton and Jake quickly become friends after a few fights over who is Renesmee's best friend, _they both win_. Over the years Renesmee and Jacob become good friends and that leads to them dating and that leads to Edward freaking out more but _of course Bella keeps him calm and helps him handle everything_. Everything that would normally happen in a normal teenagers life happens to Ren, Jake and Dalton. Life continues on.

{Ok, sorry its so short and so cut up like this but I really wasn't planning on more for this story. I wasn't even going to give this much away but _I just started typing and here it all is_. Maybe one day, _if anyone really wants me to_, I do another story talking more about the kids all growing up together. Maybe to continue this story at another time but for now I think its done. I hope you all like it and I hope this short little babble is worth the fact that I'm not going to keep it going from now on. I hope everyone like this.}

A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the people that read my story and for those of you that reviewed as well. The last chapter got a review from one of my favorite people on this site. Emmauk, loves my work and I'm so happy to hear from Emm just as I am to hear from anyone who likes my stories. However, I was not really planning to add another long chapter for this story. I was simply going to add maybe an Author note to explain so missing details. Instead I think I will make this short chapter one of my biggest shout outs ever. Possibly something silly or whatever but I hope it works out in the end. I just really appreciate my readers so much.

Shout outs!

People who posted 1 review.  
Unknown {1}2011-01-29 . chapter 13  
love it! update sooon! :)

the ectprincess {1}2011-01-19 . chapter 12  
OMG YOU ARE MEAN !HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAV US HAGING LOIKE THAR ! that was mean all that build up for a cliffy ! the next epie has got to come soon im dancing in my seat i hate clifis !

sparklygirl14 {1}2011-01-18 . chapter 12  
Really? More!

teamedwardcausedogsareforpets {1}2010-12-18 . chapter 3  
Amazing! Love it update soon please :)

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck {1}2010-12-18 . chapter 1  
Cute.

People who posted more than one but I'm only putting my faves.  
temporaryinsanity91 {2 reviews}2011-01-06 . chapter 7  
this is reeeeeeeeeaaaaally cute! ant a very mean place to cut off the more soon!

twilight28adtf {3 reviews}2011-01-14 . chapter 11  
I think they're not getting along...awesome chapter!

puasluoma {5 review}2010-12-18 . chapter 3  
Edward is shuck an emo dramma queen!But I love this story!Update asap!

If anyone can explain this one post I would love hearing it? LOL.  
puasluoma {5 review}2011-01-04 . chapter 6  
Franja queens! Lol Seriously!

And Last but not least … My Fave Fan and someone who posted a review for every single chapter to this story. So many really wonderful reviews to choose from.  
Emmauk26 {14 reviews}2011-01-02 . chapter 2  
aawwwww these two are just so cute, I panicked when Edward nearly crashed, don't do that to me, phew, fantastic job, brilliant.

Emmauk26 {14 reviews}2011-01-02 . chapter 5  
aaaawwwwwww noooooooo I need more, what... why..., I thought that they'd be togther now, ;-( can't he see how she feels, aggggghhhhh they need to tell each other properly or someone else needs to step in and bash some sense into them, I thought the scene in Edward's bed was really cute, their are big neon signs flashing over everything that she does telling him how she feels uuggghhh men are blind, lol, can't wait for more I neeeed more, please, please, pleeeeease update really really soon. ;-D

Emmauk26 {14}2011-01-07 . chapter 8  
OME, i'm a little scared, what's going on, why was Edward looking at himself not in his body, who was that girl, why was Bella, aaaaagggghhhhhh i'm gonna go crazy now please, please, update really really soon, I neeeeed it.

Emmauk26 {14}2011-01-08 . chapter 9  
OMFG, ROSE IS A F***ING B****, WHY WHY DID SHE DO THAT, HOW COULD SHE THINK HE WOULD DO THAT DOSENT SHE KNOW HIM AT ALL, MAN I REALLY HATE HER RIGHT NOW, I'M GLAD THAT BELLA DOESN'T BELIEVE IT BUT IT'S STILL GONNA HURT THAT SHE DID FOR A SECOND, UPDATE REALLY REALLY SOON PLEASE, AND FIX IT, FIX IT, FIX IT, YOU HAVE TO FIX IT, PLEEEEEEEASE.

Emmauk26 {14}2011-02-22 . chapter 14  
aaawawwwwwww, yay, i'm so happy for them all, I really hope that all works out well for Rose and Emmett and for Edward and Bella, i'll be keeping my fingers crossed, I don't know why but i'm really freaking out that something bad is gonna happen to Bella, and it's startin to make me feel a little sick with nerves when i'm reading, it just goes to show how good your are at writeing I guess, lol, fantastic job, update really really soon, can't wait for more.

Thank you so much everyone that liked my story and also thank you to everyone that reviewed this story and made my day with every new chapter review and reply!


End file.
